What You See is what you get
by chaylorfan123
Summary: OKAY this story has alot of characters in it. it's not just just people from HSM but from everywhere. we have rappers, actors, singers, models,etc. so I hope you enjoy it.! you're thoughts and opinions count. Please R&R! I know the first couple of chapters may suck but it gets better as you read more. It's focused around college and following dreams.
1. chapter 1

Carnell's P.O.V

I'm driving in the car with my brothers Patrick and bryan. we're on our way to college and it's our first day. Our single mother just got a new job and we moved from Atlanta to Beverly hills, CA. I'm 19, bryan is 18, Patrick is 20. I wouldn't say we were pretty boys but the ladies love us, I will say that. I have 2 other older brothers, Kelly and dustin (ages 21 and 22) both finished college. As I pull up in the parking lot and my brothers and I get all our luggage out the car; I cant help but to look around at all the ladies. Oh, but also the excitement of a new school and more wonderful education.

Bryan's P.O.V

I cant believe I am actually at college. I mean I knew it was going to happen. But I didn't know what it was going to be like. I cant wait to party, meet some hotties and also start my classes.

Patrick's p.o.v

I'm happy I'm at college. I don't know about my brothers but im not going to be slacking off and acting a fool. I can finally focus on my true passion-singing. I walk into the building with my brothers, passing all other incoming new students and returning students. We have our schedule and dorm rooms, so we get ready to head down the hall.

Lauren's p.o.v

I'm sitting in my dorm making sure my room is just how I like it as I wait on my roommate to come. I decide to turn on my music and listen to Chris Brown's "Turn up the Music" when I hear footsteps coming into my room.

Monique's p.o.v

As I walk to my new dorm room I hear chris brown singing and I see it's coming from my dorm room. "knock knock." I say kind of shy. I don't know this girl. Who's knows? She can be crazy. The girl turns around and walks towards me as I put my bags down. "Hi, I'm Lauren and your name is?" I tell her my name and she helps me set my clothes up and other things I had. "so what's your major?" I ask her. "modeling and acting." She replies with a smile. "and you?" She asks. " oh, mines acting too." Soon we leave our room and go explore and walk around campus.

Chris's P.O.V

I love to dance and sing. Those are the 2 things that matter in my life other than my family and god. I'm talking to my dudes Marcel and Myles, standing out in the halls of our dorm when some beautiful ladies, walk pass. Not wanting to sound like a creep, I say hi to her and her and her friend walks pass and she says hi and keeps walking. "aye man why you aint talk to her?" my friend Marcel says. I look at him like he go two left eyeballs. "bro, we in college now, we gon see eachother again, don't sweat." I say and I think about her beauty when she walked past.

Drake's p.o.v

Me and my bestfriend Nicki are sitting in her dorm, rapping as what we are usually doing. It's not a hobby for us, it what we hope we can make a career out of. we rap songs or maybe even sing a little. we make youtube videos of us rapping.

Raven's p.o.v

Me and my bff Rihanna are listening to kanye west and we start talking. "Rae, i need to tell you sumthing." "what's up?" i respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2, let's see what the kids are doing

Carnell and Bryan are playing basketball while Patrick is eating some skittles on the side line.

Carnell's p.o.v

"Come on little man, you know if I make this point it's all over for you." I say to my brother Bryan while dribbling the ball as he tries to block me. "Carnell you just be cheating." He says to me as I cross him and make the last shot. I laugh and we walk off the court and Patrick has this paper in his hand. "What's this?" I ask him.

Patrick's p.o.v

"This party that they're throwing tonight, everybody's going to be there. Yall want to go?" I tell them. Carnell looks at the picture. "Man wherever they're ladies at, I'm there." He says and I just shake my head.

Let's check with the ladies shall we

Rihanna's p.o.v

Here I go on my way to try out for the football team. I'm glad raven finally supports me. So I go to sign up when this guy blocks my way. "Hello gorgeous. What's your name?" he asks. "Um excuse me but you're blocking my way." I tell this guy. "The cheerleading tryouts are over there." He tells me. "You pig! I know where I'm going. I'm going to that table over there that says football tryouts; now get out of my way!" I say and push him to the side. I sign my name and turn around and bump into this guy and he's staring at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I say to him and walk away. I will admit though. The guy was beautiful.

Paige's p.o.v

"Ugh!" I scream as I go through my closet throwing out clothes to decide what to wear to this party tonight. "Just pick something, it's just a party." My roommate, Ashley, says. "You don't understand. This party is like first impressions. First impressions are everything." I explain to her as I find the shirt I'm going to wear and I show it to her. "Oh that's cute." She says. I log on to my twitter and post my new tweet: "Party tonight with the roomie, can't wait!"

Ashley's p.o.v

Yes I'm a white girl. But don't let my skin color fool you. I can be nice to you as long as you're not being ignorant towards me or my friends. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Why is she going to mostly an all-black college? Well the education is good at this college and it has everything I wanted. I don't have a problem with African American or any other race, so why not? Anyway so I'm going to the party tonight with Paige and we are going to have a good time.

8 p.m.

All the students are getting ready for the party that's being at this skating rink.

Chris's p.o.v

Oh yeah, I smell good, I look good, and I am good. This party is going to be hot. With me and my boys rolling through, it's going to be a long night. I brush my hair down a little and shave my face down good. Soon marcel and Myles and I head out.

Ariana's p.o.v

So my friends and I, Elizabeth and Christina are on our way to this party and yes I am very nervous. I didn't even want to go to this party but Liz and Christina forced me. We walk inside and everybody from campus is here.

Shad's p.o.v

"Aye boys I'm about to go get me a drink Yall want something?" I ask my friends Omarion, Druex, and Corbin. They shake they heads no and talk. I walk to the table where they are serving food and I bump into this very pretty lady. "hi." I say to her smiling. She looks at me and nods and walks back to her table. My smile soon fades and I check to see if my breath was stinking, but it wasn't. Was it something I said?

Ashley's p.o.v

How could I not talk to that guy? He was really cute. I'm so stupid for not saying hi back. I walk back to the table and see Paige talking to these girls. "Hey Paige I'm back, I got your drink." I tell her. "Thanks ash, this is Monique, Nicki, and Lauren." She introduces. I smile and introduce myself. They smile and we all start talking. So the song, "Sure Thing" by Miguel starts playing and we all decide to start skating on the rink.

Monique's p.o.v

As I'm skating with the girls I see this guy with bushy curls that catch my eye and I skate over there to him and I introduce myself.

Corbin's p.o.v

I'm laughing and skating with my guys as the song changes to "Tonight (Best you ever had)" by John Legend. This girl skates up to me. And I'll admit that mamma was good looking in all the right areas. "Hi," She says. "I'm Monique, and you are?" she asks. I tell her my name and introduce her to the guys. She smiles and waves to them. And soon they leave and start chasing some girls. "So where are you from?" she asks me. "I'm from California. And you?" I ask her. She informs me that she's from the same area I am from.

Lauren's p.o.v

I love skating, especially because I know how. But I'm getting tired of these dudes, who aren't even attractive, staring at me. Soon someone from behind comes up and grabs my waists and pulls me to skate with them. I look and see it's this gorgeous guy and I'm just speechless. "Don't know what to say right?" he says. I'm just staring at him. "Yeah, I got that effect on ladies." His cockiness turns me off and I remove his hand from my waist and skate away from him. Dudes here need to stop with all that cockiness.

Drake's p.o.v

Me and Nicki are skating and rapping to the song that's playing and for some reason every time I stare at her I just picture us being together. As a couple, together forever. But Nicki has been my best friend since I don't know how long. I wouldn't want to even mess that up. But have you seen her? I mean the girl's body is banging. Also she got booty for days. And her personality is wonderful. I wonder what would happen if I kissed her later on? Shoot man I don't even know, she been looking at me crazy and just been doing weird stuff every time I'm around her. I wonder if she likes me. Naw that's just her being herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Carnell's p.o.v

Man these ladies are looking good tonight. I could get used to living on campus in a co-ed dorm. "Hey cutie." This fine girl walks up to me and she's rubbing her body all against me. "You want to go skate?" she asks me. But as I look her up and down, other thoughts tend to pop up in my mind. "Naw, but I know somewhere else we can go." I grab her hand and lead her out the skating rink and back to my dorm room. "What's ya name baby?" I ask her. "My friends call me pooh." she says with a smile, trying to turn me on as she feels on my chest. I'm thinking to myself, what kind of name is pooh? Unless you a cartoon animal. I forget about all of that as soon as she leads me to my bed and starts kissing me. Yeah I know this is going to be a good a** year.

Elizabeth's p.o.v

I really wasn't feeling this so called "party". I don't know, maybe I'm just being a bore. I haven't been out to an actual party in forever. My parents never really let me go out like that because they felt I would get in trouble. I don't know what they were thinking. "Hey lil lady, you thirsty?" Uh 'Lil lady?' I have a name. What's wrong with people? "No thanks." I say and I shove the drink away. I walk away and feel like somebody's staring at me. I turn around and everybody is minding their own business. So I just shrug it off and find ariana and Christina. I see they're skating with guys and decide not to interrupt their fun. I turn to walk back to the exit and leave the place and just stand outside. I hear the thunder and look up and it starts to rain. Great, just what I needed. I start to hear music and singing from around the corner and follow to see where it's coming from. When I'm at the destination I see this guy singing a song with a guitar, in the rain. They're a few people standing around watching him. He must be trying to get money. I join the crowd and watch him. Mesmerized by the way he's playing the guitar, makes me fall in love with this stranger. Soon as he stops playing everyone claps and he starts to speak. "I'm going to play another song and if anyone knows it, feel free to sing along." Soon this melody I hear sounds familiar. My mother used to sing this song to me all the time. Its "Here We Go Again." By Demi Lovato. As he begins to sing I hum the song to myself and before I know it I'm walking up to him singing the song out loud as he plays his instrument. By the time I sing the second chorus, I feel very comfortable singing in front of these strangers but my fellow classmates. I notice the guy is just staring at me in amazement and that makes me sing more and everyone starts clapping and more people are coming out to see what's going on. This feels so right. As I sing the last note I was overwhelmed with excitement. He stops playing and everyone's applauding. There's a cup in front of us and it's filled with money. Slowly people start to leave and it's just me and the guy there. "You were amazing." He says as he packs up his guitar. By this time the rain had slowed down to a drizzle. But it's windy now. "Thanks, you were amazing on that guitar." I compliment him trying not to stare at him too hard or drool. He extends his hand, "I'm druex but my friends call me fizz." I shake his hand. "My name is Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz." He smiles at me and I turn away trying not to blush. "Maybe we can sing again sometime. Or you sing and I play." He suggests. Before I can answer some guys come from around the corner calling his name. He turns around and they run up to him. "What's up guys?" he gives handshakes to them. "This is Liz; Liz these are my friends Omar (short for omarion), shad, and Corbin." He introduces. I just wave my hand and say hi to them all. "Um druex I have to go, I'll see you around. Nice meeting you guys." And with that I leave and walk back to my dorm.

Druex's p.o.v

"Alright, now what do you guys want?" I ask my friends. Corbin hit my chest playfully. "Man we just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you, that's all." As we walk back to our dorm I can't help but to think about her. I don't know; something was different about her that attracted me to her. Hopefully I'll see her again. Our session is not over.

Ariana's p.o.v

"Thank you for walking me to my door." I tell to this guy I met at the party. His name is Myles. He's nice, such a gentlemen, and he's hot. "Anytime, whenever you need an escort, just call me." He says. "But how can I call you when I don't have your number?" I ask him smiling. He chuckles to himself, which is so cute, and he asks for my cell phone. I hand it to him and he takes a picture of himself and adds his number. Giving me back my phone, he pulls his phone out. He pulls for me to get closer to him and he takes a picture of us together and I add my number in it. "Problem solved." He says with a smile. I just wanted to kiss this boy and marry him. But I couldn't do that. Well I could, but that would be weird. "Well I guess I'll see you around." I say as I pull my key out. Then he stops me, lifts up my chin and kisses me on the lips. "You can see me whenever you want to baby; I'm right down the hall." He says and kisses me again and then he pulls away and walks away. His voice is so sexy, especially when he says things like that. Leaving me speechless, breathless, happy, and horny. I walk in my room smiling and I see Christina smiling. I greet her and 5 minutes later Liz walks in. "where have you been?" Christina and I ask her in unison. She explains how she left the rink and saw this guy named druex and he was playing songs and singing. Basically my girl is in love and she just met the dude. Can you say sprung?

Monique's p.o.v

"Lauren, how many phone numbers did you get?" I ask her as we're changing our clothes and taking off our makeup. Five is her response. I smile and recap the night I just had. I met a guy named Corbin. Fine as I don't know what. I got his number instead of me giving him my number. I always get the guy number so they can wait till I contact him. Anyway, we skated, talked about our major and what we wanted to do with life. I can see their being a possible future with him. Only if he didn't have so many girls on his tip. I wonder what he's thinking about right now. What's he doing? Since I have classes in the morning I decide to go to bed early.

Lauren's p.o.v

I wake up at 7 a.m. and take a shower to get dressed for my morning acting classes. Monique is up and out the shower and getting dressed. I'll admit her outfit is cute. I like how she sometimes just wears her hair natural. Not everyone can pull that look off. I get in the shower and let the warm water relax me before I actually bathe. 10 minutes later I'm out and I have the bath towel wrapped around me and someone is knocking at the door. "Lauren, can you get that I'm a little busy." Monique asks me. I can tell she's brushing her teeth because she sounds awful. I walk to the door tightening my towel around me so it doesn't fall off. I open it to see a cute guy with curly bushy hair. "Um hi, how can I help you?" I ask him in confusion hiding behind the door poking my head out. "Hi is Monique here? I'm supposed to walk her to class." He asks looking at me. "Yeah she is, hold on. Monique!" she walks out the bathroom and comes to the door and greets Corbin with a hug. She tells me bye and leave. I continue to get dressed with 30 minutes to spare. I get dressed. Do my hair, and brush my teeth fast all with 15 minutes to get to class. My first class is p.m. I get to the gym and Go in the girls locker room to change into my workout clothes. I walk out and see the teacher. I look around to see if I see anyone I know and I spot Ashley sitting on the bleachers, so I decided to walk up to her. "Hey ash." I say to her. She hugs me and I sit down on the bleachers with her. These 2 guys walk past and Ashley calls out to one of them and they walk over to us. "Lauren this is Bryan, Bryan this is Lauren." She introduces us and then my eyes glaze over to the guy standing next to him. "Hey it's nice to meet you, ash and Lauren this is my older brother Carnell." I hear Ashley say hi to him, but my mouth won't open. It's like somebody glued it closed. "Nice to meet you Lauren." Carnell says. Still I'm silent till I feel Ashley nudge me in my elbow. "likewise." I tell him. He stares at me and licks his lips. Then I see this girl walk up to him and grab his arm. That's when I stop staring. "Baby, they want you and your brother to play basketball with the guys over there." She says. He says okay and him and Bryan say bye to us and leave to go play. So Ashley and I start talking and then the girl says something. "Hey you! I don't want to see you staring at my man again." She says to me. I look at her dumbfounded and say, "Whatever." and Ashley and I leave to go play volleyball with some of the other girls. But as I'm walking we walk past the boys playing ball and Carnell stops and stares as I walk past with ash.


	4. Plz read, important news

Author's note!

I decided to make this story into kind of like a show where at the end of every few chapters, the cast gathers around; and maybe I'll show up. I got that Idea when I saw another author do it for one of her chaylor stories and I loved, I would love to give credit to her but I forgot her name. But anywho I think that's what I want to start doing.

Director: Quiet on set! Carnell you ready? Lauren you ready?

Lauren and carnell: yes sir.

Director: alright, action!

Lauren: Welcome to the world premier of our show, "What You See is What You Get". We ware very happy you could join us on this special nite and hope you enjoy the show.

Carnell: every episode you are going to love because I know I love them already, especially because who my co-stars are.

*Monique and corbin walk in*

Monique: hey guys, are we late?

Lauren: yeah we already started, where were you?

Corbin: we were trying to get here but Monique saw this lion and she just had to take a picture of it and talk to the owner of it.

Monique: hey! That lion was cute, you wanna see thhe picture?

*she hands the phone to lauren and carnell, then takes it and puts it up to the camera so everyone watching can see.*

Carnell: anyway, back to the show. Monique what was your favorite parts of the few episodes that's been shown?"

Monique: well I love to skate so I like the fact that while filming we were skating and then it wasn't like we got done and left. Tom, our director for those who don't know, let everyone finish skating till it was really time to go. All the cast and crew and everyone who was there, it was fun.

Lauren: I liked watching some of the characters love interest fall into place. With Liz and Druex and then to Ariana and Myles.

Monique: corbin take us out.

Corbin: like on a date? Shoot I'll pay for you Monique but everyone gotta pay on their own.

*Monique laughs*

Monique: no I meant take us back into the show.

Corbin: oh, here is more of "What You see is what you get" and maybe more of the cast will show up.

*the screen goes black*

Monique: WAIT!

*THE SCREEN IS BACK ON THE CAST*

monique: i just wanted to make an announcement that we'll be having 4 new characters thats going to stay with us for a long time during the season and you will meet them shortly. okay now we can get back into the show. *smiles*

*THE SCREEN GOES BLACK..AGAIN*


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick's p.o.v

Today's Wednesday, which means I had no classes all day. Using the time I had I decided to spend the day with my other older brothers, Dustin and Kelly. As I'm walking off campus to my car I say hi to some of the students I know and I drive off. I blast my music all down the street. As I pull up to Kelly's house I turn my music down low and slower my speed. I pull up to his house and his dog rocky is barking and wagging his tail from inside the fence. I step out just as Mrs. Lou, Kelly's neighbor, is about to greet me.

"Hello Patrick baby, how you doing?" she asks me. The lady's about 70 something years old. My family has grown up with this woman. She's babysat us when my mom would be out of town and she's cooked dinner for us and my mom too. I make sure she crosses the street safely and she makes her way over to me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That's a women I have respect for, other than the women in my family. "I'm good, college is rough. But I'm hanging in there." She smiles and says "tell the family I said hi." I tell her I will and she hugs me and I watch her walk back across the street safely. Then I hear Rocky barking again and I tell him to hush and walk into Kelly's house.

"Brothers!" I greet them. They get off the couch and come and give me the "man hugs", as some of the girls on campus say it. "Alright Yall ready to go?" Kelly asks. We nod and head out and get in Dustin's car. Kelly lives all the way in West Hollywood. "So I'm thinking about becoming a teacher at Yall School." Dustin says when he pulls at a light. I scrunch my nose. "Why?" I ask him confused. He explains how other than singing he wants to teach. So I tell him good luck with that. We pull up to this mall and get out the car. "How are Bryan and Carnell?" Kelly asks. "I don't know, I mean I don't see them unless we're back at the dorm. But I hear Carnell got some girl on his arm." They laugh, knowing I'm not lying. "See any girls yet, that catch your eye?" Dustin asks and Kelly stops walking and looking at me. "I mean they're a lot of girls on campus but not any that really catch my eye." I explain. Their silent and we keep walking till some girl catches Dustin's eye. "Aye Yall I am back, go on without me." He says to Kelly and me and walks off in the direction towards the girl.

Tamera's p.o.v

I'm sitting on the bench minding my own business on my cell phone listening to my twin sister, tia, tell me about this guy she saw. "Tia, Tia! Look I'll talk to you later when you're not talking crazy." I hang up the phone. "Hello, I just wanted to say you are beautiful." I look at this guy like he's crazy and I gather my things and stand up. He's a few feet taller than me. "Thank you, for the compliment but it will not get you any from me." And with that I turn and walk in the other direction, leaving him in disbelief.

Kelly's p.o.v

I'm shopping with Patrick and he's trying on some shoes in Foot Locker, so I decide to sit down and talk to one of the female workers. "Alright guys, I'm going on my break." I hear one girl scream as she walks from the back with food in her hand. I look back at her and she stops walking and looking at me. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asks. "Not at all, just wanted to say enjoy your break. You look nice." I say flattering her. "Thank you, what's your name?" she asks walking up to me. "Kelly and you?" I ask. "I'm Vanessa, uh would you like to join me on my break?" she asks, nervously. I smile at her as I think about her offer. "Naw I'm sorry I can't, I'm here with my brothers and I'm waiting on them." I tell her. I see her face turns into a frown and she turns around to leave. "But," I grab her arm to turn back around. "I'm free any other time, what's your number?" she smiles and gives me her number and leaves to go on her break. Patrick leaves the cash register with 3 bags of shoes in his hand. "Come on man lets go find D and go." I tell him and we find Dustin.

Rihanna's p.o.v

I'm here with other boys at football practice and they're all looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. "Alright guys, with their being a girl on this team it means you need to show respect, and manners. She's just important to this team as you guys are." I don't want to be treated differently. That's why I joined the team. But I know I'll get treated the same. "Alright now partner up, we're going to practice different passes." Everyone gets up and partners up and I look around and I see I'm the only one without a partner. "It's Rihanna right?" I turn to see this fine dude holding a football. "Um yeah, you're Christopher right?" he rolls his eyes. "Call me Chris; coach always calls me Christopher, even when I told him to call me Chris." I laugh and we spread out and start throwing the football to each other. During the 10 minutes that we threw the ball back and forth, we talked a lot. About our favorite shows, music, interest, and what we want to do with our lives. "Alright, you guys I'm setting you up in teams and we're going to play an actual game." Coach explains the rules. I realize I'm not on the same team as Chris, but it doesn't bother me. Maybe that way I won't be distracted. As I'm walking to my side of the field, some player runs up behind me and smacks my booty. "Nice cakes." I grab his helmet and give him some words. "Look maggot, Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't kick you're a**; now touch me again and your cakes are going to be in a hospital." He looks scared now. "Do you understand?" I start yelling. "Yes ma'am." he says and walks off. I smile and run over to my team and we huddle up for planning. "Alright what are we going to do?" I ask our captain for today, Druex. He's not answering. Then I start talking and giving orders like a Sargent. "Why would we listen to you, you're a girl?" only a smart a** would say something like that. "Just listen to her, no smart comments." Druex says. As I explain the plan I get more familiar with my team. We space out and get ready to stomp the other team. The ball is passed to Shad on the other team and I chase after him, then he passes it to Chris and I speed up chasing after him and I tackle him to the ground. The coach is impressed and so is everybody on the team. I get off of Chris and help him up. "You're good Fenty, You're good." He says smiling and gives me the ball. My team runs up to me and tackles me to the ground. We all laugh and cheer as we're rolling around in the mud as it starts to rain. We do another play as it starts raining hard and I end up tackling Shad. He laughs and tells me to get off of him. Soon practice is over and we're walking back to the locker rooms. I walk in the girls' locker room and the cheerleaders are in there, great! And I'm all muddy. "Hey Ri, how was practice?" Raven asks me as she changes her uniform from cheerleading. I explain to her how it was rough but it's getting better. She smiles and all the other girls give me dirty looks. Raven looks around. "What Yall staring at? You never seen 2 best friends talking before?" she shouts and everyone goes on about their business. She says she'll wait for me as I take my shower and change clothes then we can go to this club everyone's going to.

Carnell's p.o.v

Patrick calls me saying that Kelly and Dustin are going to roll through the club tonight. Bryan is on the phone with mom. He's such a momma's boy; probably because he's the youngest. I can't stop thinking about that girl Lauren. She just took my breath away. How? I don't know, but she did. I hope I see her tonight, but I'm be surrounded by Pooh. I've got to get rid of her.

Corbin's p.o.v

Our first game is in 2 weeks and with my boys Marcel, Myles, and Carnell. I know we're going to win. I'm getting ready to go to the club tonight. Maybe I'll see her at the club tonight. Oh, there she is walking past my door. "Uh Mo, let me holler at you for a minute." I step out my door with no shirt on and she's texting as she walks back over to me. "What sup?" she finally looks up and her gaze and on my chest and my abs and arms. "I'm up here." I say lifting her chin up. "What do you want, boy?" she asks. "You going to that club tonight?" I ask her hoping for a yes. "Yeah me and my girls are going. Why?" she asks. I lean up again my door smirking at her. "I just wanted to know if I was going to see you tonight." She smiles. "Yeah you will. Am I going to be seeing you?" she asks. I nod and she says well. "Dress nice for me." I lick my lips. "That won't be a problem. I always dress nice." Is her response and she pulls her phone back out turns around walking away and starts texting again while say bye. And I just watch her walk away and go back in my room. Man that girl is hot!

Nicki's p.o.v

"Drake, I hear they're doing Karaoke tonight at that club, for inspiring singers and rappers." I inform him. "So you gon go up there?" he asks me. Even though we're not with each other at the moment I can still call him. "Not just me, so are you. Come on now don't be shy." He says he'll do it and then he says he'll see me later tonight. I smile and start getting ready. Man I love having a room to myself.

Ariana's p.o.v

I feel like singing and dancing tonight. I'm wearing the same outfit had on in her music video for "on the floor". Me and Elizabeth are singing to Timberland's "carryout" featuring Justin Timberlake. I used to do stuff like this Elizabeth when we would be doing Broadway plays when we were early teens. "Alright are you guys ready?" I ask them turning around from the mirror. They nod they're head and we leave. As we walk outside to cross the street, we hear the music from the club down the street. Britney Spears's "If U Seek Amy" is blasting all the way down the street. As we reach the entrance the music is louder and we can tell it's packed inside. We struggle to find a table but we do.

Ashley's p.o.v

We're in this club and I'm trying to find Lauren and everyone else. I'm looking around and I see that guy and his friends walking in the club. I froze and make sure I look nice. Him and his friends walk right past us and find table 3 tables away from us. I see Nicki and she's with Monique and Lauren. Paige comes back with drinks for us. "Um hey Miss Lady, would you like to dance?" I turn around and Bryan is asking Paige to dance. "Hey Bryan, this is Monique, and Nicki." They wave to him and he leads Paige to the dance floor. "Excuse me ladies, but can I talk to your friend?" That guy I saw comes and sits down in a chair next to me and my friends leave. "You know the last time I said hi to you, you walked away from me." He says. I look up at his gorgeous face. "I know, I was shy and nervous, sorry." I apologize. He smiles. His smile is so nice. "It's okay, as long as you dance with me." I know he is not asking me to dance with him. He gets up, walking towards me. "Oh no, see I'm not really a dancer." I lied. "She's lying, she loves to dance, she's a dancer." Monique says walking back to get her drink and then walks away again. He looks at me, still waiting. "Fine!" I walk to the dance floor and realize that my favorite song is playing. I start smiling and I start to move a little. I see him staring at me as I dance. "What's your name?" he asks me smiling. "Ashley and you?" he's still looking at me. He licks his lips. "Shad."

Paige's p.o.v

Omg! Dancing with Bryan feels so right. I love his moves, he likes my moves. Next thing I know is we grinding on each other and I love it. He's so nice and caring and has a sweet personality. He's the type I would bring home to my momma and my daddy. I notice we're closer, physically, than we've ever been. This could be the best night of my life. "You want to go sit down?" he asks. I nod my head and he leads me to his table.

Dustin's p.o.v

I walk in the club with Kelly and Patrick try to find Carnell and Bryan. I spot them and we make our way to the table. Hey brothers." I greet them and we give our man hugs. Bryan introduces us to the lady sitting next to him. And the one sitting next to Carnell is looking at me in a way I don't like. "Hi, I'm pooh." She says when she stands up to greet me. I look over at Carnell and he just rolls his eyes and covers his face. The music in the club is banging. Everybody is here, celebrities, college students, and adults. I like older women. Like that girl from the mall she was an older chick. I like that. Matter of fact there she goes now. "So any singing going down in this place tonight?" I ask as I find a place to sit. "Naw not yet." Bryan replies. I watch as the she departs from her friend and goes and sits at the bar. "Um I'll be back." I get up and walk towards her.

Tamera's p.o.v

"Can I get a vodka and lemon please?" a guy says from behind me and I turn and see it's the same guy from the mall. "2 times in one day, what are you doing stalking me?" I say taking a sip of my drink. He sits down next to me and waits for his drink. "What are you in college?" I ask him. "Naw, but some of my brothers are. So I decided to be here with them." I look at him and realize that he's really cute. More sexy than anything. "What's your name?" He asks me. "Tamera and yours?" I ask him, interested. "Dustin Breeding." He licks his lips and I feel my body tingle. "I'm sorry about earlier today, I was just upset and didn't really feel like getting hit on by anybody." I explain. He says it's okay. His drink comes and he begins to get up. "Um did you want to sit and talk for a little bit?" I ask him, not really wanting him to go. He drinks his drink, pays for it, and then asks, "Do you want to dance?" The Dream's "Rockin' That Thang" is playing. "Yeah I would love to." Is my response and I smile and walk to dance floor. I turn around to when I'm not facing him and we start grinding on each other and he's holding my hips. Oh my, this guy is turning me on right now. He whispers in my ear how I'm a good dancer. For some reason it sends tingles down my spine. The song "freeze" By t-pain starts playing and my friend tell me to come do a dance with a few people. I walk away and he follows. I see my girls and we start dancing to the song. Everyone's watching and cheering. Dustin's staring at me. I know he likes what he sees. I grab some random girls from the audience and they start dancing with us. Doing the same moves we were doing. I slide over to Dustin kiss him on the lips and then go back to dancing with the group. It was a part of the dance. Everyone was laughing and cheering by the end of the song. Then "drop it low." came on and my girls and I really got it.

Dustin's p.o.v

Man the way this girl is dancing is really turning me on. And that kiss just blew me away. I want some more. I lick my lips and walk towards her and she starts dancing on me and I stand behind her biting my bottom lip. Good thing the song is almost over that way I can take her someplace else. She knows what she's doing to me. The song ends and everyone's clapping and cheering. I grab her waist, spinning her around and I kiss her on the lips for at least 20 seconds. After that we drive back to my house.

Carnell's p.o.v

I was watching Lauren, Ashley, and Monique dance with that girl Dustin was with. She looks older. But anyway Lauren was really good. Pooh left, she wanted to go home. So I let her. "Lauren," I call her over to where I am. She walks over. "You were really good out there." I compliment her, getting closer. I see her beginning to get nervous. "Don't be nervous, remember the way we looked at each other today when we first met?" she looks at me and gets closer. "It was like love at first sight." Carnell what you saying man? You're not a one-woman man. Well I think I'm about to be. I get close enough to her where if I moved any closer, my lips would be connected with hers. "Are you going to kiss me now?" she whispers, nervously. I lick my lips. "Do you want me to?" she nods her head slowly and I kiss her on her lips for about a good minute. She's not like all them other girls, when I kissed her I felt something. I know she felt it too because she jumped back a little. When we got through, we exchanged numbers and I walked her back over to her table and we talked for the rest of the night.

Corbin's p.o.v

Man Monique's a really good dancer. I walk over to the dance floor behind her and kiss her on her neck and whisper; "there's more, only if you want it?" she turns around. "Corbin, now you know I don't even know you like that. I Would never want more with you until I know you more and we're in a committed relationship." She explains and crosses her arms. I understand and I liked that. She's a girl that just won't give it up to anybody. "I respect that." That made me like her more. "Now, walk me back to my table." She says and grabs my hand. We get to the table to see Carnell and Lauren getting close and talking. "Hey you two." Monique says, and she sits down in the chair and I sit in the chair next to her. Soon everyone, as in Marcel, Myles, Ashley, Paige, Patrick, Bryan, Kelly, Chris, Nicki, Drake, Shad, Omar, Druex, keke, Raven, Rihanna, Ariana, Elizabeth, and Christina, all come to our table coupled off. People who didn't know each other all get acquainted and everybody's cool. Kelly even has some chick with him. She's nice. Her name is Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

Christina's p.o.v

The MC comes to the mic and announces karaoke. That's what I been waiting on. I see Ariana and Liz smile. "So we have our sign-up sheet and let's welcome Christina to the stage! Make her feel welcomed Yall." He says and everyone starts clapping and cheering and screaming for me. I decide to sing the song "Try again" by Aaliyah. As I start to sing the song I feel very confident. I see my friends cheering me on. Everyone's clapping and cheering. As I sing I walk off the stage and towards Omar. He's clapping and looking at me. I sing to him a little and walk back on stage to finish singing. When the song ends, everyone's going crazy and I walk off stage. People are telling me I did a good job. I walk back to my table and all the girls are hugging me. Then Omar hugs me and give me a kiss on the cheek and he has me stand in front of him and he holds my waist.

Ariana's p.o.v

Christina was amazing. "Alright, alright she was fabulous wasn't she?" the MC comes back out. "Alright our next contestant is Elizabeth and Ariana. Make some noise for them." I look at Liz and my eyes grow bigger. "Come on, it'll be fun." she grabs my arm and drags me on stage. The song "Give it up" comes on and I get happy. We used to sing this song all the time. We start to sing and everybody's clapping. I love the second verse. I love singing with Elizabeth. Her voice is amazing. We're moving all around the stage and singing to people and touching people's hand. The song ends and we go back to our table. Everybody's telling us we did a good job. It's 11 p.m. and curfew is 12. We have to be back soon. "Guys 2 more songs than we have to leave." I inform everyone.

Drake's p.o.v

"Our next contestant is Drake!" I hear the MC say. Everyone claps and I look at Nicki. "I thought you were going to?" I ask her. "Yeah I'm going next." She tells me. I walk on stage and the song I wrote, "Practice", starts to play. I begin to sing the first verse and everyone's silent. Nicki is staring at me in a way she's never looked at me before. By the time I get to chorus. People are coupled up dancing. I start to rap the second verse. Nicki moves her way up to the front and watches me. She bobs her head to the beat.

Chris's p.o.v

Some people don't really know I can sing they think all I do is play football. But I'm more than that. And when me and Nicki do this song. People will know. We're called next after drake and I walk up to the stage with Nicki. We sing a song called "Right by my side". The melody starts and she sings the first verse. Everybody's clapping and moving to the beat. I move around to the beat and by the chorus everybody's waving their hands in the air. I start tossing the second verse and my table is cheering me on. By that time I hit that last note of the second verse I feel more comfortable and people are cheering. Nicki starts to rap and everyone is cheering her on and then she goes back to singing again. I sing some background notes and the song is over. We get off stage and walk back to the group. Everybody hugs us and we say bye to Kelly and his friend and we leave to go back to our dorm. Its 11:45 which means we have 15 minutes to get back to school. We're all running across the street and Make it into the school at 11:55. I see this girl that looks familiar also running with us but we're too busy to see who it is. We walk the girls back to their dorm.

Ashley's p.o.v

"I had fun tonight shad. Thank you." I tell him when we reach my door. Paige is down the hall with Bryan. "Oh it's no problem, I had fun." She smiles and says goodnight. "Well goodnight." She turns around to open her door. I spin her back around and kiss her on the lips. "Goodnight to you too." And with that, I walk to my room.

Paige's p.o.v

Bryan and I are making out. Come on now like he just asked me to be his girl. I couldn't say no. I like the guy. "I'll see you tomorrow alright babe." I smile at the sound of that and he kisses me again and walks to his room. And I walk inside mine and Ashley and I talk for the rest of the night.

Marcel's p.o.v

I walk keke to her room. They changed her room so now she's living with Nicki. "Thank you for walking me to my door marcel." She smiles. Her smile is so pretty. "Anytime, whenever you need me just call." I kiss her cheek, tell her goodnight and walk to my room.

Myles's p.o.v

"Once again, I'm escorting you to your door." I say to Ariana soon as we reach her door. She smiles and looks down. I lift her chin up and kiss her on the lips. "Good singing tonight." I tell her. She thanks me and tells me goodnight. I stop her and say, "one day I'm going to take you on a date, now that is going to be a good night." I tell her and then I walk to my room.

Monique's p.o.v

I had such a good time with Corbin tonight. Man if only he was mine. But I'm sticking to my word. "Well that was fun, mo." He's standing at my door blocking me from entering. I smile and agree. "Can I go inside?" I ask him. He leans in to kiss me on the lips and I close my eyes and lean in also. Then he turns and kisses me on my cheek. "goodnight." He says and gets out my way so I can go inside.

Patrick's p.o.v

"Patrick, why are you so shy around me?" Raven asks me as I walk her to her door. "I don't know, I mean I'm always shy around girls." I explain. She hugs me. Ah, she smells like skittles. I love skittles. "You don't have to be shy around me. Just be yourself." She tells me. "Well if I'm being myself may I say something?" she nods her head. "You smell like skittles." I say with a smile. She has a puzzled look on her face. "Is that bad?" she asks. I shake my head. "I love skittles." She laughs and we reach her door. "Goodnight pat." She hugs me. I watch her go into her room. I smile and walk back to mine.

Chris's p.o.v

"You were amazing tonight Chris." Rihanna tells me. "Your voice is so sweet and strong." I smile at the compliment she just gave me. "Thank you, I been singing since I was little." She smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. "See you on the field tomorrow; I'll try not to tackle you as hard as I did today." She says and laughs. "Goodnight Rihanna." I say and walk to my room.

The next morning

Dustin's p.o.v

Last night was so much fun. When me and Tamera went back to my house, it was magical. The girl is wild that's all I'll say. Anyway, I'm walking the halls at 7:30 a.m. with the principal and I walk to my new classroom. Yeah that's right I got the teaching job. "Enjoy your day Mr. Breeding, if you need any help you can ask any of the other teachers down the hall. Or contact me in the office." He leaves and I start to get my class ready for my 8'oclock class. Its 7:55 and I turn my back and start writing stuff on the bored as my class fills in, not seeing my students faces. When the bell rings I start talking and picking up some papers. "Alright, good morning class I'm—" and when I looked up. I saw her sitting in my class in the back row. It was Tamera.


	7. Cast commentary

*The screen pops back up with some more of the cast all talking silently*

Monique: oh! Look who's walking in here thinking they all bad.

*Bryan, Dustin, Kelly, and Patrick walk in and say hi to everyone and sit down*

Lauren: Alright guys now we're going to answer some of the fans questions.

Corbin: question is for Monique. What is your favorite part about playing a college student?

Monique: well I was actually given a chance to go to college and I had fun but I don't think I experienced so many things like my character did. Like going to parties and having co-ed dorms. Stuff like that didn't happen when I was going to college so it was fun, that's my probably my favorite part. And also my character does some surprising things that I would never do.

Corbin: okay, Lauren this question is for you. How was it working with Carnell on and off set?

Lauren: Carnell stop smiling. *she laughs and hits him playfully* it's weird because people always assume we're dating of some sort. Like Carnell and I have been friends before we even started working together, so that just made it better.

Carnell: also, we read lines together and go out, not on dates, but just as friends. So that makes a peaceful environment.

Kelly: okay this question is for Monique and Corbin. How does it feel when you did 3 movies and you were in a high school setting and now you're doing a show and you're in a college setting?

Monique: it sort of feels weird but also like a reunion because we have Ashley and Vanessa and then you have us all we're missing is zac and Lucas. And I miss the whole cast like literally the whole cast- extras, everybody.

Corbin: it does feel like we have graduated and this is just more chad and Taylor, you're just seeing them in college. And now you're seeing sharpay in college. So half of the gang is all here.

Monique: Dustin, how was it working with Tamera Mowry?

Dustin: Tamera was great, she was very nice and humble and kind. It's a lot of fun filming with her because she's so funny. What people don't know is when we were actually filming the first scene where I'm meeting her in the mall. That was all improvised. She was really on the phone with her sister, Tia mowry, and it just worked like that.

Bryan: I have one question to ask before you move on to the next question. Where's the rest of the cast?

Carnell: they're stuck in traffic I think. They're in separate cars.

Patrick: there is a lot of singing and actual acting in the show and I think people are going to enjoy that.

*The writer of the show, Paris who is me, walk in*

Me: hey guys, what's going on?

Patrick: we're just reading fan questions and everything. We have a question for you. How did the show come about and the cast and the script?

Me: well, I had an Idea of the show, and I would share it with my friends and my family and they would give me little ideas and I would combine them with my ideas. But I was with my friend and we were visiting her daughter in college; and she was telling what she would go through in college. So I made those scenarios along with my scenarios and I had a show, all I needed was a cast. While I was writing I had picked character names already and I was like wouldn't it be funny if there were actors and singer with the same name as my characters? And so I had my casting director call you all in and see how you were with the acting and singing and what you're limits were and the rest is history.

Patrick: well, lets get back into the show. You're watching What You see is what you get, don't go nowhere.

Me: you should be like a host, you sound like Terrence j from 106&park. *I laugh*

*The screen goes blank*


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday

Tamera's p.o.v

I can't believe I had sex with my teacher. Ugh, but it felt so good. "And that is you know when somebody is crazy." The bell rings, snapping me out of my daze. I gather my things and try to race out of class. Luckily phycology is the only class I have for the morning. "Miss Mowry, can I speak to you for a second?" Dang, I was almost at the door. I turn back around and put my book bag down on the floor. Dustin was sitting on his desk, looking very sexy. I tried to stay focus, remembering that we were in a school. "You fooled me." That catches me off guard. "You look older than a college student." I sit on one of the front desks and just stare at him. "How old are you?" he asks. I roll my eyes before answering, "I'm 19, and you?" I ask him. He licks his lips. "That should've been the first question I asked you the second time I met you. I'm 22 years old. " I scoff and hop off the desk and walk towards him. "Look if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I don't care." Even though I really did. "You know you like me Tamera, but I can't believe I had sex with my student!" he whispers so I can hear him. I raise my eyebrows. "Whatever Dustin." I say picking up my book bag off the floor. "That's Mr. Breeding or Mr. to you." He says, correcting me. I walk closer to him. "But that's not what I was calling you last night was it?" I whisper to him seductively. He licks his lips. "Miss Mowry, you're crossing student and teacher lines." He says jokingly. I laugh to myself. "Call me later?" he asks, while holding my hand. I nod, knowing we have a lot to talk about. I let go of his hand and begin to walk to the door. I take one look back at him and he's looking me and gives me a wink. I smile and walk out the door back to my dorm. As soon as I get back, I call my sister Tia, who's a few years older than me, to tell her about my morning.

Monique's p.o.v

I'm in my morning class with Corbin, Ashley, Lauren, keke, and all these other unknown students. "Okay class, we will be having our first school production in 4 months. Which means that we have time for everything." My teacher, explains. My eyes shift from her to Corbin, who is sitting next to me, as he's twirling the basketball on his finger. I giggle when I see that his eyes are focused on the ball. " , would you mind not playing with that orange round thing. It makes me woozy." I giggle and he puts the ball on the desk and holds it. "Alright now, our first play is written by me. It's about a man and a woman who hate each other guts and soon fall in love on accident." that sounds nice. "Um , how the heck do you fall in love on accident?" a student asks. "Picture this, Corbin and Monique hate each other. But deep down inside, it's something that makes them want to be together all the time. It's like opposites attract." She explains using me and Corbin as examples. "Well, there's 10 minutes till this class is over so use it wisely." She says and walks back to her desks and puts on her headphones and lays her head down on the desk. "Hey guys, do you think Yall try out for the play?" Ashley, keke, and Lauren scoot chairs up to me and Corbin. "I am, I wonder what parts are there?" Corbin responds. He smiles and I melt inside. He just doesn't know what he does to me. "I think we all should." Keke suggests. We all think about it and come to a mutual agreement to try out together. The bell rings and we all gather our things to leave. Ashley, keke, and Lauren all walk in separate directions while Corbin walks me back to my dorm, since we don't have any classes till the afternoon. "What do you have this afternoon?" Corbin asks while we are walking outside. Girls wave to him and he smiles and waves at them. "Um, I have writing after this." I inform him. "What about you?" I ask him. He looks at me. "I have basketball practice." he says, while he twirls the orange basketball. "You're going to come to my first game right?" he asks me and we stop walking and he opens the door for me as we enter the dorms. "Yeah, I'll be there." I respond as he smiles. We reach my door and he's just standing there looking at me. Good thing he can't see me blushing. "You want to come in for a second?" I ask him. He nods and I turn around to unlock the door and I feel him getting closer to me. I open the door and put my bags on the ground. I walk over to the mini fridge. "You want a drink?" I ask him as I bend down to get something to drink. "No thanks." I hear him say and turn around and he's lying down on my bed with just his pants on and no shirt. "Wow, um I see you got um comfortable." I tell him. He motions for me to come and sit by him. I walk slowly to the bed and sit on the edge where there is a lot of space in between us. "Monique, I don't bite. You can come a little closer to me." Corbin says licking his lips. I scoot over a little closer to him and he grabs my waist to bring me a lot more closer to him. I can't believe this is happening right now. Should I kiss him? What should I do? Now we're face to face and he's leaning in. oh my! Our lips almost touch when there is a knock on my door. I get up to answer it. I ask who it is and it's Carnell. I open the door and let him in. "hey, mo." He looks at my bed to see a half-naked Corbin lying down in my bed still looking at me biting his lips. "Is there something you wanted?" I ask him. "Yeah, Corbin coach said that practice is cancelled for today." He nods slowly and then looks back at Monique. "Well, I'm just going to leave, tell Lauren I'll call her later." I nod and walk him out the door. I stand against my door and Corbin walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist. I'm looking down, very nervous with what is about to happen. Then he lifts my chin up gently and kisses me passionately. Somehow we move over to the bed and now he's on top of me and we're having a full make out. He begins to lift my shirt off when his phone rings. He gets up to answer it. "Hey mom, how are you?" I watch as he has the phone conversation with his mother. "You're coming down to my game?" he sounds excited. He hangs up the phone and tells me that his family is coming to his first game. "That's awesome." I say and look him in the eyes. Then he climbs on top of me and I lean back on my bed and he begins to kiss me again.

Marcel's p.o.v

Even though we don't have basketball practice don't mean I'm supposed to sit in my dorm all day. After my first class, I decided to walk outside and walk around campus. As I walk past the parking lot I see keke and Ariana talking by keke's car. "Hey ladies." I greet them both while hugging them. Keke smiles at me and she says bye to Ariana and she walks off to her next class. "This is your car?" I ask keke. She nods and unlocks the door. "I was actually on my way to see my some of my family. You want to go?" she asks me. I look at her with my eyebrows raised. "It'll be fun, I promise." she says and I walk to the passenger side and she gets in the driver side. We pull off and this song comes on and keke starts to sing it. I didn't know the girl could sing. 10 minutes later we pull up to this big house and get out. We walk to the front door and she unlocks it and we walk inside. "Momma, I'm home." She screams as she walks through the house.

Keke's p.o.v

Okay, I'm scared. I never really brought a boy home. Okay well I brought male friends home but marcel isn't just a friend. He's special to me; I never brought a special friend home. "Oh lord, chrissy she brought a boy home." I hear my mom say as she walks down the stairs. My older sister, chrissy, walks down the stairs and her and my mom introduce themselves. "Mom this is my best friend, marcel. Marcel this is my mom and my older sister." I introduce him. "Well come on; Yall sit down. Keke your father is at work but he says hey and he loves you." My mom tells me, I wasn't surprised. He was always at work. We walk to the kitchen and sit at the table. "So where did you and my daughter meet?" my mom asks him. He explains to my mom and sister how we met at a club that that all students attended; it was like a party. "We started talking and we clicked from that day on." He explains and looks at me and smiles. I hug him and smile. Hours pass and it 5:00 now. Marcel and I say our goodbyes to my sister and my mom before we walk out the door and leave. I pull out the driveway and head back to the school.

Patrick's p.o.v

I walk to my second class and see some kids talking and mingling before class starts then I see Raven walk in. "Patrick, hey! I didn't know you were in this class." She says and she hugs me. "I been in this class since yesterday." I inform her. She smiles and sits next to me. "I usually sit in the back, that's probably why." She says. Then Carnell and Bryan come in and we all start talking. Seconds later followed by Drake, Nicki, Chris. The teacher comes in and soon my singing class begins.

Chris's p.o.v

After an hour of singing in class the bell rings and I say bye to everyone and I head to football practice. I go into the locker rooms and change. I walk in the bathroom and see one of our players and his girl having sex. "Whoa, we not putting socks on the doors anymore?" I say and turn back around to walk out. "Naw you good man, we were just finishing up." He says. Him and his girl kiss and she leaves. We talk for a couple minutes and he washes his hands and leaves out with me. We walk into the field and see Rihanna in her uniform, without her helmet on, talking to raven. I walk over to them. "Hi Chris." Some of the cheerleaders smile and wave to me and Rihanna and raven turn around and talk to me. A few minutes after talking, raven and the rest of the cheerleaders leave and we walk back to the other side of the field. "You ready for me to kick you're a** again today?" she says smirking. I laugh and shove her playfully and coach tells us to run so we can start practice. Our first game is in 3 weeks.

Elizabeth's p.o.v

I had a little free time so I decided to go to a lounge where they were having karaoke. I walk in and people all over the place greet me. I decide to sit at the bar and talk to mike. "Hey Liz, what's up girl?" he gets me a drink and I explain to him my first couple of days in college. "Man, you gon' have to introduce me to this druex dude. He must have you sprung?" I hit him in his chest playfully. "I am not sprung, he's just different from all the other guys I've met." I explain to mike.

"You know we were all starting to think you were gay like me. We haven't see you with a man in a while." He says. I laugh and just shake my head and turn around and listen to the performer who is onstage. I realize that this person is about to perform, "All falls down" by Kanye West; and relies he may need a vocalists, so I walk up to the guy and he agrees. The music starts and I begin to sing. The guy raps and I sing in the background. When we finish singing everyone applause and I hug the guy and he walks off stage. I sit by the keyboard play, James-yeah I come here a lot- and he tells me to sing. I get up and take the mic, I tell him what song I want to sing; Frank Ocean's "Novacane". I close my eyes and begin to sing into the mic. I love singing this song; people bob their head as I sing. By the second verse I'm walking off stage singing and dancing around people. All on the bar, swinging my hair all over the place. I start singing to this girl and she's looking at me seductively. I'm not gay but it's for entertainment. I walk back on stage and sing the last couple notes. People cheer for me as the song comes to a close and I walk off stage and back to the bar. Mike is already pouring me up another drink. "Nice show, when you going to start giving concerts here?" he asks. I shrug and then drink my drink. 5 minutes later I decide to leave so I can get back to campus and go to class.

Monique's p.o.v

I'm in my writing class now. Before you ask, no me and Corbin didn't do anything. We stopped before anything serious happened. I explained to him how I wasn't ready yet and I wanted to wait until I was married. He was a total gentleman; he understood and stopped. That's why I like him. I'm writing in my journal when Nicki comes and sits next to me. "Hey nick, what you writing?" I ask her. She has pages full of writing, I was curious. "Just my rhymes. I can stay up all night just writing." She smiles and I read some of her words in my head. "Yo nick, these words are awesome." I tell her. She agrees but she sound sad. "What's wrong?" I ask her, closing my book. "Its drake, I like him but I don't know. He doesn't seem interested." She says. "Oh trust me Nicki, that boy is interested! I'm not going to tell you how I know but trust me I do."

Dustin's p.o.v

I'm at home with Kelly and Vanessa and I just finished telling them about Tamera. They were shocked just as I was earlier. "Whoa bro, so what you going to do? I mean that is your student." Kelly says. I think and just before I respond, Tamera calls me on my phone. I answer the phone and run upstairs to my room and close the door. "Hey, what's up?" I lie down on my bed and talk to her. "Dustin, I'm really attracted to everything about you. I don't want the fact that I'm your student and you're my teacher to mess that up. Even if it means being on the down low." She explains. I smile; I thought she was going to tell me that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. "Yeah, we're going to have to keep it a secret because I love teaching." I tell her and for the rest of the night we just talk and get to know each other better.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed by and everyone's gets used to the school. Let me tell you what's been going on. Dustin and Tamera have been doing really good about keeping their relationship on the down-low. Not even the gang knows only Kelly and Vanessa. In acting class one (Ashley, keke, Monique, Lauren, and Corbin) they have auditioned for the play. Monique and Corbin still talk and try not to be as sexual with each other, since they're not even dating. Liz and Druex have hung out more. They sing songs together whenever they're around each other. Pooh tries to start stuff with Lauren whenever she has the chance and Carnell doesn't want anything to do with Pooh. The football team (Shad, Omar, Rihanna, Druex and Chris) have been practicing very hard for their game that is next week. The basketball team (Carnell, Myles, Marcel, and Corbin) have been preparing for their first game. Everyone has been getting a long and is at the boy's first basketball game.

Friday

The game hasn't started yet but the gym is filling in with students- from this school and the away school- and parents who have come to support their child. Cheerleaders from both teams are cheering and spreading the spirit. Both teams are in separate locker rooms with their coaches explaining the game plan.

(I think I'm going to stop with the p.o.v's and just write it regularly)

Tamera walks in the filled up gym with her twin sister Tia.

"So which one is Dustin?" Tia asks sipping on her drink. Tamera shushes her. "We're about to walk right past him. Don't say anything!" She demands. They walk past him and Tia says, "Hey Tamera's teacher, Mr.B!" Tamera turns around to see Dustin laughing a little but also shocked. She walks over to Tia and says, "hi Mr. Breeding, Tia I told you to keep walking this way and don't say nothing to nobody?" Tia smiled and introduced herself to Dustin and Tamera just covered her face in embarrassment. "Hello miss Mowry and Mrs. Mowry." Dustin looks at Tia's wedding ring. "Tia the game is starting let's go!" Tamera says grabbing her sister arm to pull her away. "Oh ok, bye Mr.B" Tia laughs as Tamera drags her away and they sit with some other students.

Both teams come out and start taking shots before they actually play the game. Monique, Lauren, Ashley, and Keke are all sitting together behind the home team. Corbin walks back to his chair and sees Monique and he waves to her and she smiles and waves back. "So what's been going on with you and him?" Ashley asks. Monique thinks back at the many encounters her and Corbin have had. "nothing." She lies. The girls start to cheer when they start to do the jump off and Marcel gets the ball. He passes it to Myles who passes it Carnell and he passes it to Corbin and he makes the shot. The crowd goes wild and the game continues.

Druex, Omar, Bryan, Patrick, Nicki, and Drake were all sitting together a few rows up from Monique. "I can't believe your brother is a teacher here man." Omar says as the crowd goes wild again another shot has been made. This time it has been made by Carnell. "Yeah I know, it's weird but I really don't care. I'll be back I'm going to get some snacks." Patrick says while getting up to walk down off the bleachers. He gets walks out and goes to the concession stand and sees a familiar face. "Tamera?" he asks. She turns around and walks over to him quickly and pulls him aside. "What you doing here? You came here with Dustin?" he asks. She sighs and says, "Look, Patrick I'm going to tell you this and you have to keep it to yourself. You can't tell anybody. Do you understand?" Patrick nods his head fast. "I'm a student here, Dustin is my teacher and if the school board or any teacher find out. It could cost him his job." Patrick eyes widen by the news. "The only people you can tell are your brothers. I'm pretty sure they can keep a secret and keep it in the family." Patrick nods. "Well, I guess I'm going to go now." She says bye and walks back in the noisy gym.

After absorbing all the news, Patrick gets his snacks and walk back in the gym to see Dustin and Tamera sitting 10 seats away from each other. He walks back up the stairs saying "hi" to Monique and the rest of the girls before he goes to sit back with Druex and them. At the end of the second quarter the score is home: 20 and Away: 15. Raven, Christina, and the rest of the cheerleaders come out and start cheering and pumping up the crowd when Patrick and the rest of them come and sit down with Monique and the girls. Paige, Ariana, and Liz come during halftime and come and sit in front of the gang and they all start talking while the teams are preparing for the next 2 quarters.

Druex scoots down by Liz and sits down next to her. "Hi druex." Liz says smiling. "Hey, what's up?" he says. Music starts playing and Monique and Lauren start dancing in their seats. "Nothing; You want to go somewhere after the game?" she asks him. On Fridays and Saturdays, they're no curfews. "sure." He responds as the buzzer buzzes and the cheerleaders leave the floor and both teams come out and they start playing again. Shad and Ashley watch the game and cheer for their friends. "Hey! Hey ref, that was a foul." Ashley yells and shad just laugh and look at her.

(By the way, the name of the college the kids attend is called, Beverly Hills College. I don't know if that's a real college but hey I just made it up, also it will be shortened to BHC.)

10 seconds were on the clock in the 4th quarter and Carnell got the rebound from the other team. He passed the ball to Myles and he passed it to Marcel. Tricking the other team he passes it to Carnell and tosses it far to Corbin who goes in for the lay-up and makes it, just as the buzzer sounds. It was the end of the game and everyone from BHC was so happy and they were cheering and cheerleaders were surrounding the team. Corbin walked up to Monique and walked over her over to his parents. "Mom and dad, this is Monique Johnson. Monique this is my mother and father; Mr. and Mrs. Jones." Corbin introduces. "It's nice to meet you finally Monique, all Corbin talks about is basketball and you." His mother says smiling shaking Monique's hand. She smiles and Corbin puts his arm on her shoulder. "Monique is like my best friend." Corbin explains to his parents. "Well why don't you have dinner with us tomorrow at our home?" his parents suggest. "Sure why not." Monique says and they talk for a few more minutes before Corbin's parents leave. Monique gives Corbin a huge hug. "Congratulations, you guys won your very first game." She says smiling big. "I want to take you dancing tonight, salsa dancing." Corbin says smiling. "You're lucky, I would say no but I actually have the perfect dress for that." Monique smiles. Corbin tells her to meet her back at the dorms in an hour and they'll leave. He runs off to the locker room where you can hear the team cheering.

Lauren begins to walk towards Carnell when she sees Pooh all in his face hugging him and trying to kiss him. "Look pooh, we're done. I've moved on to something different." Carnell says to her and Pooh then starts to cry and she stumps away, bumping into Lauren on purpose. Carnell walks over to Lauren and says, "Look I want you to be my girl and if you say no I'm going to keep trying and trying till you say yes." Carnell says and Lauren kisses him and smiles. "Of course I'll be your girl." She squeals and congratulates him on winning his first game. He tells her to go back to her dorm and change clothes so they can go to the after party.

Everybody goes and changes clothes and head to the after party, except Corbin and Monique. Paige and Ashley meet up with Bryan and Shad at the after party and they start dancing with each other. Meanwhile back at the dorm, Corbin knocks on Monique's door. "It's open." She screams from the bathroom. Corbin walks in and he waits and sits down on the bed. Monique comes out the bathroom wearing a salsa red dress and some nice heels. She's pressed her hair so it's no more puff and she's wearing it curly with a red flower in it. "How do I look?" she asks Corbin as she fixes her dress. Corbin is wide-eyed and is speechless. "You hate it? See I knew I should've worn the Blue dress not red." Monique says and she starts to go back in the bathroom before Corbin stops her. "No, you look beautiful." He compliments her and she smiles. She walks over to him and he kisses her on the cheek. She does one last check in the mirror and then decides she's ready. Corbin opens the door for her and they leave to go dancing. Once she checks to see that the hallway is empty. Tamera comes out in glasses and has her hair down and walks out the building to her car and goes to Dustin's house.

Now back at the party things were getting fun. Everybody's dancing and talking about the game. People start to get a little wild since people are messing up the drinks. Paige and Ashley start dancing together and they're a little drunk. Good thing they're friendly drunks. They start making out on a wall and Shad and Bryan are just looking at them, like wow. "You know they're roomies right?" shad says. Bryan starts smiling. "yeahh." He replies and watches the two girls have fun with each other. Elizabeth and Druex start dancing a little dirty and then this girl comes and starts dancing with Liz and they make it a sandwich. Druex is at the end though and Liz and the girl are dancing dirty with each other.

Marcel, Myles, Ariana, and Keke are all dancing and drinking and it's like they're having sex on the dance floor. "Toxic" by Britney Spears comes on. Girls everywhere start to sing and dance more. Lauren is dancing with Carnell and Rihanna, Chris, drake, Nicki. They're all tipsy but not drunk. "Come here Christina. I love you." Raven yells to Christina and she starts making out with her. Patrick and Omar just stare at them and their "member" in their pants just grows.

Tamera arrives at Dustin's house and he answers the door. "hey baby, come in." he says and he lets her in. Tamera says hi to Kelly and Vanessa as she sees them going up the stairs. " I got movies we can watch down in the basement." Dustin says and walks her downstairs. "well it was a basement but I transformed it to my room." He explains. The room is huge. It has a bar and a big king sized bed. A flat screen t.v on the wall, a full bathroom and a office area. "is that your dog?" Tamera asks, looking at the puppy pit in his doggy bed laying down. "yeah, it is." Dustin replies and he goes to put in a movie and he puts on his white t-shirt. "can I stay the night, and I'll leave early in the morning?" Tamera says and dustin agrees. He gives her one of his big shirts to wear and she changes while he lays on his bed. She climbs in with him and they watch the movie in silence. "so Patrick had saw me today at the game." Tamera says. Dustin stops staring and looks at her, wanting to know more about what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean, he saw you at the game?" Dustin asks her. Tamera shrugs and explains the encounter that happened between Patrick and her. "Are you sure that's all who saw you?" Dustin asks her sounding kind of worried. She nods and just looks at him. He puts his head down and breathes heavily. "Hey, I love you no matter what happens." Tamera says and kisses him on the lips. He smiles and returns the kiss. "I love you too baby."

"Corbin, do you even know how to salsa?" Monique asks Corbin as they are sitting down at their table. "Yeah, I actually have been taking classes just for you." He says and she smiles. "Well let's see what you got." Monique gets up and starts moving her hips a little as she walks to the dance floor. Corbin gets up and walks over to the dance floor and this fast song starts to play and everyone starts to clap to the beat and soon people are dancing on the floor. Corbin takes Monique's hand and starts doing all types of salsa dances to her. One minute he's dipping her, and then he's spinning her around or anything that he's been taught. She laughs when he attempts to kiss her and ends up dipping her. Soon they leave the place and now are walking on the beach, just talking.

"Your parents are nice." Monique says as she and Corbin sit in the sand. "Yeah, they're pretty cool." Corbin says and he looks down, thinking about his parents and he smiles. "I think they just might like you." Corbin continues. Monique raises one eyebrow, "might?" Corbin chuckles. "I mean they only met you today for a couple of minutes. They don't know the real you like I do." He says. Monique scoffs and smiles. "Boy please, you don't even know the real me yet." Corbin gets up and takes off his clothes leaving only his boxers on. "What are you doing?" Monique asks him. Corbin starts walking towards the water. "I feel like being…free." Corbin explains. Monique gets up and takes off her shoes and says, "Well you can't be free by yourself." Then she runs in the water in her dress.

Everyone else back at that after party are back at the dorms but are crashed out in the lounge sleeping on the sofas, floor, the stairs, or even on the tables.

2 A.M.

Corbin and Monique walk back into the building to see that everyone is sleeping in the lounge and they sneak past them back to Monique's room. Both of them are wet, from being in the water. "You want to come inside?" Monique asks. He nods and they go inside. Monique updates her twitter with a picture of her and Corbin wet in their outfits. "You want to make a YouTube video with me?" Corbin asks as he logs on to his YouTube. Monique shrugs and says she doesn't care. The video starts recording. "Monique why don't you tell everyone what we did today?" Corbin says into the camera and he puts in to Monique's face for her to talk. She's drying her hair with a towel. "Well I watched Corbin play his basketball game and he won. And then I met his parents and then he took me salsa dancing." She smiles. "Tell them why we're wet." Corbin says.

Monique laughs. "So we're sitting on the beach and Corbin decides that he wants to be "free" and runs in the water and so I decide why not go in the water too?" she explains. "Believe it or not you guys, Corbin has fans. He's not even famous yet and he has fans." She says and Corbin puts the camera on him and gives his sexy smile and bites his lip. "All of our friends are crashed out in the lounge. I'm going to show you guys." Corbin walks out the room and into the lounge and puts the camera on all their friends. He walks back in the room and Monique has changed clothes and is lying on the bed. "She's beautiful isn't she gentlemen?" Corbin says. Monique sticks her tongue out at the camera then smiles. "Well me and Monique are going to have a sleepover, bye!" he stops recording then posts the video on YouTube. Corbin takes a shower in Monique's bathroom and then comes out in just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Corbin put some clothes on!" Monique says looking at the TV. screen. He laughs and goes across the hall to his room, puts on his pajamas and goes back to Monique room. He climbs in the bed next to her and she starts to sniff him. "What that smell? Is that Axe you use?" Monique asks.

Corbin laughs and nods his head. "It smells good." She says and they just stay up and talk for at least 2 hours till they fall asleep.

11 A.M.

Liz is the first one to wake up and she was on the stairs sleeping and starts rubbing her head. "Oh my god, my head hurts." She says and walks down the stairs slowly and goes to the bathroom and washes her face, brushes her teeth and takes a shower. She goes back to her dorm room and changes clothes and walks out with sun glasses on her face. She walks back to the lounge and everyone is still asleep. She decided to leave and walk around campus.

"Good morning baby." Dustin says as he notices Tamera waking up. I'd just made breakfast, its sitting on the table waiting for you. Kelly and Vanessa are up so we will be having breakfast with them. "Alright, let me wash my face and brush my teeth." Tamera says, still a little tired. She climbs out of bed slowly and walks to the bathroom.

Liz is walking around campus and she was texting her mom when she bumped into somebody and they both fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Liz says, trying to straighten herself but not looking at who she bumped into. "It's okay." The guy says and she looks up and sees its Kevin hart. "Oh my god, you're Chocolate Drop!" Liz screams and Kevin looks at her. "Oh, yeah see finally somebody who recognizes me of my many talents." Liz laughs and apologizes for bumping into him. "Hey, you're Elizabeth right?" he asks. Liz smiles. "The one and only." Kevin smiles. "Yeah, I seen you sing and act before, you're really. You're going to make it big." He says. "Thanks, well it was nice meeting you Kevin." Liz says. "Hey, what's your number? Maybe we can do business when I do my next movie." Liz and Kevin exchange numbers and then he walks away. When he's not around, Liz squeals and then grabs her head. "Oh my, that hurt."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi it's me the author, Paris. I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I try to update a lot. Usually I'm up late at night just writing this story just for you guys. I'm actually a little addicted to this story I wish it was like a real TV show lol don't you? But I just want to say thank you and spread the word around to your friends and tell their friends to also read and review. I try to get better as writer with every chapter I write.

I want to thank General Wildcat. Go check her stories out you guys. But she's the one who first looked at my story and told me what some of the good things were and some of the bad things. I feel like I'm making an acceptance speech lol.

I'm trying not to center it around cornique (Corbin and Monique) but I just love that couple a lot. I love all the other couples I just have a strong like for them the most. If you guys have any question, comments, concerns don't hesitate to message me and tell me thoughts. If its about the story or not about the story, I'll still listen. Im into taking suggestion for different ideas for the story and if I use your idea I will give you your credit.

Anyway, now im bout to make I think the third cast commentary so byyee! :)


	12. cast commentary 3

*by the way, I should've mentioned that the setting is like an after party like one they would have after the bet awards. It's in the lounge and the cast is hosting it*

*the screen comes back you see the cast in different areas*

Monique: okay, welcome back you guys, you are watching what you see is what you get and since the full cast is here now, the real fun can finally begin.

Lauren: that last scene when we were at the party was so much fun. It was like we weren't even working.

Paige: I was talking to Kevin hart when he was on set and he was like "Paige you're so beautiful. What's your secret?" And I'm just looking at him because I was star strucked, I didn't know he was going to be on set. So, he like "what the f*** Paige! I'm trying to give you a f ***ing compliment and you just stare at me like I got two heads? You know what I don't need this. You child stars so disrespectful! THAT'S WHY I MAKE MORE MONEY THAN YOU PAIGE HURD!" and then he walked away. It was so funny I was trying so hard not to laugh.

*the crew laughs*

Liz: let's talk about all the sexiness in the show, Monique and Corbin, people want to know are you guys dating?

Monique: you know what? We actually aren't. It's like tyrese and Teraji p. Henson. They will never date. We have so much chemistry whenever we do a project together because we haven't dated that makes it even special. But no we're dating each other.

Liz: oh that sucks. Well you breeding boys, what's going on with you?

*The camera goes all the way to b5 and they're sitting with Tia and Tamera Mowry and Vanessa Hudgens.*

Dustin: Yeah, we're just partying here in the lounge after another episode of what you see is what you get. We got the twins, Tia and Tamera mowry and the one and only Vanessa hudgens in the building. How you ladies feeling?

Tia: I'm good as long as I have a drink in my hand and I'm surrounded by people that I love, it's always good.

Bryan: Vanessa what do you think about the rumors that's saying you and Ashley fought on set.

Vanessa: that's not true. We are on set for maybe 20 hours a day. And sometimes it's really tiring. And I know for me when I'm really tired and I can't sleep, I tend to have an attitude. But I was going through something and I just wasn't having it that day. So we're reading lines and it was a line I didn't want to say. And so Ashley was like "WILL YOU JUST SAY THE DAMN LINE?" and I was like "no, this isn't the line I want to say." But you know what true family doesn't argue. I mean that's what we are. We're not feuding; I'm not trying to get her fired. I love Ashley.

Carnell: yeah we keep it peaceful on the set. No drama for your mama. Okay quick Tia who is you're celebrity crush.

Tia: I'm married am I supposed to have one?

Patrick: okay Tamera I know you're married so I won't ask you then. Vanessa who is your celebrity crush?

Vanessa: I like Romeo Miller. He's cute to me.

*Kelly looks into the camera. Kelly: you hear that Romeo, she thinks you're cute. Call her up, make it happen! Hey, Ashley whats going on with you over by the stage?

*the camera goes to Ashley, shad,druex over by the stage.

Ashley: hey Kelly, right now we're all jamming to Ariana and Liz. They're killing it on the stage and also they're going to take us back into the show.

*The camera goes to Liz and Ariana singing and soon the screen fades out and goes black.*


	13. Chapter 13

12 A.M.

Liz walks back to the dorm and sits down in the hallway and just lies on the floor. Soon everyone else back in the lounge slowly starts to wake up. "Hey Shad, wake up." Ashley yawns and she pushes shad. Shad and Ashley were lying on the floor and Ashley has the biggest headache, she doesn't remember anything that happened. "I'm up." He says and he turns around and rubs his eyes. "What time is it?" Shad asks. Ashley looks at the clock on the wall. "12 noon, I'm going to go take a shower." She gets up and walks towards the bathroom. As she walks, not looking where she was going, she trips and falls.

"What the?" Ashley looks and sees that Liz is laid down in the hallway. She crawls over to Elizabeth. "Liz, why are you on the floor?" Ashley asks her. Liz looks at her, and then looks around. "I don't know, I was walking towards my room and then my head was hurting and I just decided to sit on the floor." She explains slowly. "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Ashley asks confused. "It's my hung over look. Or when I don't want people to see my eyes, I wear sunglasses anywhere." Liz explains. Ashley says, "Oh." And she gets up off the floor and tries to help Liz off the floor. "Oh just leave me here. I'm going to lay here for a while." She says and Ashley just looks at her and then continues her walk to the bathroom.

"Alright mom….yes we are still coming….they're all going to be there? Okay that's fine. Yes ma'am….I understand….alright... love you too mom...bye." Monique is awakened by Corbin's conversation on the phone and she turns around in the bed and he's sitting up with his back faced towards her. She pokes his back, to let him know that she's awake. He turns around and smiles at her. "Instead of just dinner, my dad decided that they're just going to have a cookout and the whole family is going to be there." Corbin tells her the news. "Oh that's nice. Corbin don't you think it's weird that we're not even dating and I'm already meeting your family?" she asks him playing with his curls. "Mo, you're my best friend. All my best friends meet my family." He says and moves her hand to stop her from touching his curly fro. "What best friends sleep in the same bed and kiss each other?" Monique asks raising her eyebrows. Corbin looks at her for a real long time like he's thinking. "You're right; if you want me to I'll stop." Corbin says looking at her. Monique looks him in the eyes. "Hey, we're best friends. It's only right." Corbin nods and then says, "but you're still coming to the cookout with me right?" Monique nods and smiles. "Well then get dressed, mom wants us there in 2 hours and you it takes us a long time to get ready." Corbin says and gets off the bed and leaves, going to his room.

"Hey man, what's up? Where were you last night? That after party was crazy." Druex asks Corbin when he sees him walk in the room. Corbin starts picking out his clothes. "I was with Monique last night. I took her salsa dancing, and then we went to the beach and then came back here and saw Yall was all sleep in the lounge and spent the night in her room." Druex looks at him. "We didn't do anything. She just wants to be best friends. Even though I know that's not what she really wants." Corbin says trying to see what shoes to wear. "How do you know?" druex asks, texting and looking at himself in the mirror. "It's the way she looks at me. But I'm not going to force anything on her. I'm going to treat her just like a best friend. She's going to regret making that decision. You just watch." Corbin gets some towels and his clothes and leaves the room and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Druex just chuckles and turns around and puts on some music.

Druex walks out the room with a towel and is whistling show tunes when he sees Liz is on the floor sitting up against the wall. "Liz?" she doesn't answer. She's just humming a BOYZ 2 MEN song. He slides down the wall and sits on the floor next to her. "Why are you sitting on the floor ma?" he asks her. She takes off her glasses and looks at him. "What happened last night?" She asks. Druex smiles and thinks about last night. Then he tells her everything she did with that girl she was dancing with. "Oh god help me!" she says and closes her eyes and puts her glasses back on. Druex smiles and offers her to lunch. "Maybe later, I can't even think about food." She says and rubs her hand. "Well you know where I'll be if you need me." He says and gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Hey Liz, last night was fun huh?" Omar says smiling. "BITE ME!" Liz says to him and he looks at her scared and walks away. "Hey you!" Liz points to Nicki as she walks past. Nicki laughs at the sight of Liz sitting in the hallway floor with sunglasses on. She sits down next to her. "Where were you last night?" Liz asks. "Drake took me to a hip hop concert his friend was having and then he asked me out." She says smiling. "Awn, that's so sweet. I know you really liked him. Hey can you get me some water?" Liz asks smiling as Nicki gets up. "No, get your own." Nicki says and walks back down the hall. Soon Liz gets up and goes into the kitchen to see Ariana, Myles, marcel and keke all talking. "Hey guys what's up?" Liz says as she goes in the fridge. Ariana is sitting on the table making beats and keke is rapping. "Just nothing, aye last night was fun. I saw you getting it in Liz with that girl. A couple of Yall girls were doing some freaky girl on girl stuff." Myles say. "Remind me to never drink again." Liz says as she drinks her water.

Liz walks away and Ariana and Keke are now singing Michael Jackson. "Do you remember girl? On the phone? You and me? What about us?" keke and Ariana says and they start laughing. The 4 of them decide to go to a dance studio and take some classes.

Christina, Rihanna and Raven, Paige is sitting on the couch when Omar, Chris, Patrick and Bryan come and sit down next to them. "What you girls doing today?" Bryan asks. "Well the girls and I are going shopping then we're going to see a movie." Raven replies looking at the TV screen. "Well I'm going to this family barbeque today, why don't you come with me?" Bryan says lying under Paige and looking her in the eyes. "Alright, what time?" She asks. "Just start getting ready now. And dress appropriate." Paige gets up and goes to get dressed. "Raven, you want to go?" Patrick asks her. She nods and goes to get dressed.

"Carnell, what are you talking about?" Lauren asks Carnell laughing. "Alright, let these dudes keep calling you Lauren Dash. I know some girls that just want me and they be calling me but I don't answer." Carnell says feeling his chest. Lauren laughs and hits his chest playfully. "Don't no girls be calling you Carnell." She laughs and there's a knock on the door. Lauren gets up to go answer it and Carnell says, well I'm going to find some and they gon call me." He says and Lauren laughs and opens the door. "Hey Lauren." Patrick walks in the room and walks up to Carnell who is sitting at his desk. "We're going to be leaving in 30 minutes and Raven and Paige are coming with us." He says. "Where Yall going? I want to go?" Lauren says, still standing at the door. "It's the family barbeque." Patrick says laughing at her eagerness. "Yay food." Lauren laughs. Patrick laughs and leaves, then Carnell attacks Lauren and throws her on the bed and starts kissing her.

Monique goes to Corbin's room and knocks on the door and he comes out and he's on the phone. "Yeah, I thought you looked cute too. Um, I can't see you right now but later, yeah we can meet up…alright bye." Monique looks at him as they walk to the parking lot. "This girl I met last week." They get in the car and drive for 30 minutes to his parents' house. Its silence in the car other than the music Corbin has playing. Monique looks at him and then turns back and looks at the window. They pull up to the house and get out and walk to the backyard where his family is.

"Hey, it's my boy Corbin." Corbin's uncle says and he greets him and gives him a hug. "And who is this pretty lady? Your girlfriend?" he asks. "No this is Monique, she's my best friend." Corbin replies and Monique shakes hands with his uncle and smiles. Corbin and Monique walk around the yard introducing Monique to each family member. They walk inside the house and some of Corbin's cousin (they're his age) greet him. "Monique this is Steven but we call him Stevie, piccolo, and champ." Corbin introduces. She smiles and waves. They go in the kitchen and see his parents and they greet them. "Hi Monique, it's good to see that you made it. Corbin, aunt Adrian's kids are coming over later. They are your cousins and I know you never met them so why not meet them when they come and make them feel welcome." His mom says and he smiles. Monique sits down at the table and she starts talking to Corbin's cousins. "No me and Corbin are just friends. Not dating at all." Monique smiles at champ. "Well thank you, you're not bad looking yourself." She giggles.

30 minutes later corbin is sittin outside with his family and sees Monique dancing with his uncle and smiles. "hey baby, my boys are here let me introduce them to you." Corbin's aunt Adrian says and he gets up and walks to the front yard with her. When corbin looks up he sees bryan, Patrick, dustin, Kelly, carnell, Raven, Bryan, Lauren, Vanessa, and…Tamera.


	14. Chapter 14

"Corbin these are your cousins." His aunt says. "Hey bro, what's up?" Corbin says greeting his friends and newly discovered cousins. "Um, mom we already know each other. We go to college together." Patrick says to his mother. She looks at them. "Well why didn't Yall just say that already?" she responds and laughs and walk inside the house. The boys and the girls walk in the backyard and Monique are laughing with the boy's Uncle and she turns around and walks up to the gang. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asks looking at them. "Monique, I just found out that Carnell, Patrick, Kelly, Dustin, and Bryan are my cousins." Corbin explains to Monique. "Oh, that's cool."

"Cuzo!" Champ yells from where he's sitting when he sees Dustin and them and runs up to them. He puts his arm on Monique shoulder and Monique just shakes his head at him. He gives hugs to the boys and says hi to the ladies. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Champ asks looking at Lauren. She shakes her head confused. "No, I know I've seen you somewhere before. Aye piccolo and Stevie, come here." Champ yells. The two boys stop playing ball and run over to where they have been called.

"Yo doesn't this girl look familiar." Champ asks them pointing at Lauren. The 2 boys nod slowly. "What's your name hunny?" Lauren tells them her name and Carnell is confused. Champ licks his lips and runs in the house. Everyone's casually talking and Lauren has gone to the bathroom when champ comes back out with a magazine flipping through the pages. He walks back over to the group to see that Lauren is gone. He first shows the page to Monique and Corbin and Piccolo and Stevie. "That's her isn't it?" Champs asks. They nod, wide eyed. Then Carnell snatches the magazine from him and they all look at the picture where Lauren has modeled for King Magazine. It's a very sexual picture too. "Wow." Carnell says just staring at the picture. "I knew I had seen her before." Champ says. Lauren starts walking back and says, "What's everyone looking at?" Carnell looks up and turns the picture where she could see it. "You used to model for King?" he asks. Lauren looks down not knowing what to say. "I was 16 when I did it. I didn't know any better. I needed a job and that paid me well. If you must know, I been in music videos also." She says and snatches the magazine and looks at it. "Man those were the days." She says thinking about when she used to model. "Those were some good pictures." Champ says and everyone agrees.

Lauren closes the magazine and gives it back to Champ. "So now what? Anything else you guys want to know?" she asks folding her arms. They shake their heads no and walk to where everyone else is and start to have fun.

By this time Omar and Chris were at the movies watching "Think Like a Man" with Rihanna and Christina. There were times when you would see Ri crying from the emotional scenes and Christina laying on Omar's shoulder and the romantic moments.

"Man I can't believe the movie is over." Christina says as they start to get out the theatre. Rihanna throws her tissue in the garbage and she's still sniffing. "Chris, if you tell anyone that I cried like that I will kill you okay?" She says, wiping her eyes. He nods and just smile. "You guys I want to go bowling." Omar says and they go next door to the bowling alley. "I guess we can do Ri and Chris versus Omar and me." Christina says as she sets up the game. "okay Omar you're first." She says and she goes to sit down. Omar grabs his ball and sets up where he's going to aim the ball. Just when he's about to let go of the ball Chris shouts, "yeah man you can do it!" Omar turns around and just smiles at Chris before turning back around to bowl. He releases the ball fast and it makes a strike. "yeah baby!" Christina jumps out her seat and then she goes to bowl. "Omar can you help me?" she asks and he walks up to her. He gets behind her and put his hand on top of hers and Christina just melts. Then he slowly swings the ball backwards and Christina releases very fast, leading it going straight down the middle. "yes, a strike!" she hugs Omar and he kisses her on the lips then walks back to his seat. Christina just stands there in a daydream until Ri comes and pushes her out the way. "move! it's my turn now." She throws the ball down the lane twice, creating a spare. Then it's Chris's turn and he makes a strike and Rihanna gives him a dab.

"no keke, teach me how to do that dance to that song you be listening to." Ariana says to keke. Myles, Marcel, Keke, and Ariana are at the dance studio and they're doing all types of dancing. "alright stand right here." Keke says. "come on guys you do it too." Ariana says to Myles and marcel. Keke turns on the song "super jerkin" By keke palmer. Once the first word on the song comes one keke starts dancing and Ariana, Myles, and marcel try to keep up. By the end of the song, they're all out of breath and now they're just sitting on the floor and keke and Ariana are singing songs. "emotional rollercoaster, loving you aint nothing healthy. Loving you was never good for me, but I can't get off." Ariana sings that note and Keke sings the second verse.

(this is keke now singing)

Yesterday I told myself I was gonna be okay

Gonna start a new day, truly happy, I was gonna take control of me

But eventually reality hit me

Mentally, physically, emotionally

And I opened my eyes and realized

That I was still being taken for a constant ride on your

(now she stops singing)

"marcel and Myles, why don't Yall sing a little something for us?" keke says. "alright, we'll sing "please don't go" by tank. They put on the instrumental on their computer and they each take a verse singing and they sing the chorus together. By the second verse everyone in the building is clapping and standing around watching them sing. The boys start to stand up and sing more walking around to people and sing to them. Ariana and keke are the background singers and they sit down on the floor and sing little notes. By the end of the song everyone is applauding and Marcel and Myles thank them and soon they leave the studio and go back to the dorm. "you know you looked good dancing today." Marcel says to keke and he picks her up and Myles and Ariana smile at the 2 and laugh a little. "shh, do you guys hear that?" Ariana asks as she looks around. They get quiet and hears sounds coming from Liz's room. "I recognize those noises. Druex and Liz are so nasty." Keke says smiling. "who and druex are so nasty?" Druex walks through the door behind them and they turn around and look at him. "wait, if you're out here then who's in the room with Elizabeth?" Ariana asks pointing at Liz's door. They look at the door where the nasty noises continue.

"Nicki, I really like that we got together." Drake says as him and Nicki walk on nude beach. They're sitting in the sand and drake starts to get horny and kisses Nicki neck. Nicki moans and she stops drake. "I don't want to do this outside, come on." They put on their clothes and head back to the car and drive to a motel. (I don't know if you guys are sexual or like to hear about sexual things. But if you want to know what they do then let me know and I will put details like that in later chapters but for this one I will just skip.) they get their room and drake throws Nicki on the bed and starts to kiss her neck and from there on it went.


	15. Chapter 15

"Druex I think you should go and see what's going on?" Keke says to druex. "Do you not hear those noises? I would never want to interrupt something like that. I'll think I'll just wait till it quiets down." He says and walks to his room sad. "Man, I know druex really liked Liz. With her being there with another dude, I know he's really heartbroken." Marcel says. "Shh, her door is opening. Act natural." Ariana says.

"Oh, that was amazing. I really been frustrated lately and I needed that." Liz says as she opens her room door. Ariana and keke listen quietly as marcel and Myles go to another room. "Here's your pay. Let's do this another time." Liz smiles and the man smiles and leaves. He walks past the girls and smiles and nods at them. Ariana and Keke run up to Liz disgusted. "I can't believe you paid that man for what he did." Keke said. "Why wouldn't I? He was fantastic! He made me feel so good. He really knows how to work with his hands." Liz tells them smiling. "Ew! That is so disgusting. How can you bring a guy back here and have sex with him? Druex is really upset and disappointed." Ariana says ashamed of their friend. Liz stops them from talking. "Wait, have sex with him? The guy is like old enough to be my father. I was getting a massage you guys!" Liz yells at them. Ariana and Keke look at each other and say, "Oh!" Liz just looks at them, "where's druex?" she says. They point to his room and Liz walks away from the girls.

There was a knock on the door and Druex went to go open it. "Oh you finished?" he says when he sees Liz and goes to sit back on his bed. "The girls gave you the wrong idea." Liz says and she tries to sit next to him. "Come on druex you know how I feel about you." She says trying to get him to look at her. "Actually no I don't know." Druex says shaking his head and looking at her. "I was getting a massage." Liz explains. "Sleeping in the lounge hurt my back so, I decided to get a massage." She says looking at druex. He turns and looks at her. "A massage huh?" he smirks. "Yeah, a massage." Liz laughs and she kisses his cheek and then gets up to leave. "Wait, Liz you didn't tell me how you felt about me." Druex says. Liz turns around and looks at him. She smiles and leaves to walk out.

"Hey Monique, I'm about to leave, I got a date. So do you want me drop you off back at the dorm or have Carnell and them take you back?" Corbin asks Monique. She just looks at him in disbelief. "You go, I'll get a ride." She says and Corbin says bye to his family and leaves.

"So Dustin where did you meet this gorgeous woman at?" Dustin's mother Adrian asks. "I actually met at the mall. She turned me down at first. Then I saw her the second time that day and she came around." He explains as everyone is sitting around the campfire. "So Monique, where is your man at?" Stevie asks. She laughs a little and answers, "I don't have a man at the moment." "Where did Corbin go?" Champ asks. Monique tells everyone the news. "He had a date tonight." Everyone looks confused and heartbroken. "Why are you guys upset?" she asks. "We expected you and Corbin to get together." Carnell responded and everyone nods and agreement. "sorry." Monique shrugs. "Well, you're still family and you can come over anytime. With or without Corbin." His mother says. Monique says thank you.

"So Carnell have you slowed down yet?" Aunt Adrian asks. "Actually yeah ma, I have." Carnell responds and looks at Lauren who is looking at the fire. "So Dustin how is the teaching job coming along at the boys college?" their mother asks. He nods and Tamera kind of gets stiff. "It's going good so far, you know? I have no regrets." He responds holding and rubbing Tamera's shoulder. "Ms. Mowry, what do you do?" his mother asks. Tamera blinks a few times before answering. "Um, well I'm not really working right now." She looks down. "Did you go to college?" she continues to ask. "yeah." Tamera asks. Before his mom could ask another question Kelly interrupts her. "Ma, chill out. They just started dating. They haven't even been dating for 2 months yet and you're already grilling her?" Everyone looks at him in shocked. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just like to look out for my boys." She apologizes. Soon everyone is about to leave and they say bye. Monique rides in the car with Patrick, Carnell, and Bryan along with Lauren, Paige and Raven.

They get back to the dorm walk inside the lounge to see Corbin and some girl making out on the couch. Lauren clears her throat which causes the 2 to jump and stop what they were doing. "Hey Corbin, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Patrick says. "Uh guys this is Kayla. Kayla this is Patrick, Bryan, Carnell, Monique, Lauren, Raven, and Paige." He introduces. They say hi to her and Monique looks at Corbin and their eyes meet and then she leaves to go to her room.

Lauren and Carnell are sitting in the kitchen. "I can't believe Corbin brought his date back here tonight." She says looking at Carnell. "Why? He's a single man and he does live here." Carnell responds. "But he and Mo were like 2 peas in a pod. You should've seen how they were together." Lauren says getting a drink of water. "Yeah well they agreed to be friends and that's it." Carnell responds just as Liz and Druex walk into the kitchen. Liz looks into the lounge and See's Kayla in there hugged up with Corbin. "Uh, who's that hugged up under Corbin?" Liz asks. Druex looks over too. "That's Kayla, Corbin's date of the night." Lauren responds. Liz gasps, "You don't say." Carnell laughs. "Is Mo okay with this?" She asks. "Why does it matter, they're just friends." Druex replies. "Told you." Carnell says looking at Lauren. She sticks her tongue out at him. "Well, I'm going to go get a nose piercing and a belly piercing. You guys want to watch?" Liz asks. "No thanks." Lauren and Carnell say and Druex and Liz leave.

Lauren looks in the lounge and sees Corbin and Kayla making out again. She turns back and sees Carnell looking at her. "What?" she asks. "You used to model for King Magazine." Carnell responds smiling at her. "Whatever Carnell." and she begin to get up until he grabs her arm to sit her back down. "The pictures looked really good. Why did you stop modeling?" he asks once she sits down. "I wanted to do more acting. Besides that was only so I could get money for college." She replies. "You still got that belly ring?" Carnell asks her smirking. She nods. "Can I see it?" he grins big. She shows him her belly ring and he licks his lips. "Come on ma, I want to show you something." He grabs her hand and leads her to his room and he closes the door.

Keke and Ariana walk to the lounge and sees Corbin. "Hey buddy." The girls say. "Who's she?" Keke asks looking at Kayla. "This is my date Kayla." Corbin introduces the girls. Ariana shakes Kayla's hand. "Oh my god, your hands are so soft. What's your secret?" Ariana says in her high-pitched voice. "Uh, lotion." Kayla responds looking at Ariana like she has 2 heads. "Let's go Ari; we can watch a movie in another room." Keke says and the 2 leave.

Monique walks out of her room and walks into the kitchen just as Kayla is leaving. She sits on top of the table just as Corbin closes the door. "So when do you want to start rehearsing for the play?" Corbin asks looking at Monique. "When's a good day for you?" she asks pulling out her phone and starts texting. "Your cousin Champ is funny." She says laughing and replying back to the text. "You have Champ's number?" Corbin asks shocked. "Yeah, your mom said I'm just like family." Monique responds and puts her phone back in her pocket and pulls out a lollipop. Corbin just looks at her and she pulls her phone back out and starts laughing and keeps texting. He sighs and Goes to his room. "He goes on YouTube and looks at the comments from the video him and Monique made. Some say that "Monique and Corbin would make a cute couple", "I wish that she was my girl, she is fine!", and other comments similar to that. Then he pulls out his camera and looks at some of the pictures that he and Monique have taken together. He smiles and puts one on twitter and Monique retweets it.

Drake and Nicki were done with the nasty things they were doing. "Okay, drake we have to start writing for class for Monday." Nicki says as she looks at drake. He looks at her and wipes his face and gets up off his bed and goes to his beats making machine. The beat for "Brand New" (the one by drake, I love that song, if you haven't listened to it. Listen to it.) Starts to play and he starts to sing some of the words.

Nicki lies on the bed and listens to drake sing the full song. "Wow, that was really good babe." She says when it's over. He looks at her. "Thanks, it took me a few hours to get the words together." He responds and starts playing a beat for Nicki. "I made a beat for you." He says as he turns back to the machine and plays with some of the mixes. "All you have to do is come up with the words." He continues and looks at her. She looks at him and her phone rings. "Hey mom…what's up?...listening to beats with Drake…..Why?...what you want me to do about it?...I can't do that….let him stay in jail, I don't care…yeah, I'll be careful…okay love you too, bye." She gets off the phone and breathes heavily. "What was that about?" Drake asks looking at her. "Oh nothing for you to worry about." She smiles. "You sure?" Drake asks looking at her. She smiles and kisses him. "Yeah, well I'm about to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Nicki leaves his room and drake shakes his head and listens to the beat for his song again.

"Shad, you know I won that game." Ashley says as shad and her leave the basketball court. "Great game Ashley." Some guys yell and she smiles. "Look, I let you win because I didn't want you to be hurt." Shad says. "It's okay; I won't tell anybody that you lost to a girl." She says and they walk back to campus. "It's really dark outside, what time is it?" Ashley asks looking at his watch. He checks it and keeps on walking. "It's 10 o'clock." He replies. "How may tattoos do you have?" Ashley asks as she puts her hair in a ponytail. Shad looks like he's thinking. "A lot." He replies and opens the door to the dorm for her to walk in first. She giggles and they walk to the hall. "So when you gon get with me Ashley?" he asks. Ashley stops walking and looks at her. "Is that how you ask a lady to go out with you, Shad?" she asks. He stops walking also. "Well no, but I mean Ashley we been hanging out for a minute now and I'm tired of knowing that some dude can get you if he wanted." Shad explains. "So you just want to get me before another guy can?" Ashley asks in disappointment. He shakes his head. "That didn't come out right. Look sit down." He says and she sits down in the lounge and sits down on the couch. "I don't want to share you with any other dude. I really like you and I don't want to miss the chance of being with you. You're a great person and I want to be with you forever." Ashley Kisses his lips passionately and looks at him. "That's so sweet, Shad. So, when we gon get together?" Ashley asks him and he smiles. He kisses her on the lips very passionately. "I love you babe." He says and puts his face close to hers. She smiles then gets up, "walk me to my room." She says. He grabs her hand and walks her to her door.

"Hey ash, what did you and shad do today?" Paige asks when Ashley walks in the door. "We went to the basketball court off campus and played all day." She responds and falls backwards on her bed. "He makes you happy huh?" Paige asks, folding clothes. "Very happy. We go together now. That's my man." Ashley says smiling to herself. "Awn ash, that is so great. If only Bryan asked me out." Paige says as she stops folding clothes and looks at Ashley. She sits up on her bed and folds her legs. "He will, just give him some time." She says. Paige looks at the picture of her and Bryan on her nightstand and sighs.

"Oh my god, that didn't hurt at all." Liz says and she and Druex walk back inside and sit on the floor in the hall. "I like sitting in the hall with you." Druex says sarcastically. Liz laughs and hits his chest playfully. I like that nose ring on you." He compliments. She smiles at him. "Take a picture with me." She says and Pulls out her IPhone and they take a picture. "You have a pretty smile." She says looking at the photo and she puts it up on twitter and instagram. "thanks." They look at each other and Liz stares in his eyes and she leans in and he leans in and they kiss very passionately. He pulls away. "That felt so right." Druex says touching her hair. She nods and kisses him again. She pulls away and asks, "is this the part where we get together but you don't really ask me out?" Druex licks his lips. "Naw, I'm going to actually ask you to be my girlfriend." He says. "Oh you are?" Liz smirks. "You want to be my girlfriend?" he asks raising one eyebrow. Liz nods and kisses him again. He picks her up off the floor and then carries her to her room. He puts her down in front her door. "I had fun today with you." Druex says and he kisses her one more time. "Goodnight." Liz says and she walks inside her room and closes her door and he walks to his room. Everyone goes to sleep not knowing what tomorrow is prepared for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys I have something that I really want to say. I know the first chapter of my story may not be so great. I'll admit, my writing sucked when I first started. But the more I write, the better I get . I have fallen in love with this story and the character but I don't have the feedback that I been looking for to know if I should continue writing if not. My first chapter has like 95 views and I only have 2 reviews. Like come on now you guys, really?

I won't continue writing this story until I see some more reviews. I only have 8 reviews and they come from guests. I appreciate the guest reviews but I know they're not the only ones out there reading this story. I dont even care if you read the whole 15 chapters before you posted a review or every few chapters you post a review.

By the first chapter I can tell people stop reading because the number drops to 33 and then for the third chapter I only have 20 views and every chapter the numbers drop. That's a big number. So, once again all I ask for you guys to do is review, it'll only take a few minutes out of your time or shoot only a few seconds depending on what you write. Help me out guys, I don't know what you think of my story if you don't review and tell me your thoughts. I don't care if you message it to me. But please Review and Read, that's all I ask.

Thanks for your time, bye.


	17. Chapter 17

As the birds chirps so peacefully, Liz opens her eyelids and a smile appears on her face. She opens her window and sniffs the air while closing her eyes. She reminisces about everything that has happened to her since school started. It seems like she's a different person but still the same person at the same time. Something's changed about her but it's hard to tell.

"Good morning Ariana and Christina. It's a beautiful day outside ladies, they're no classes what should we do?" Liz asks her roommates who aren't fully up yet.

Ariana, still laying in bed-rubbing her eyes, looks at the clock. "Elizabeth it is 7:00 A.M. be quiet and go back to bed or leave." Liz looks at Ariana as she rolls back over in her bed and puts the covers over her head.

Everyone isn't a morning person like Liz is. She leaves her room, in her pajamas, and walks down the hall while saying "hi" to some of her classmates. Already she starts to think about graduation. The thought of having all her family and friends there excites her. When she receives her degree and starts her new life makes her think.

Will she fail as an adult? Will she get lost in that world of adultery? She shakes the thoughts out of her head as she goes into the lounge and watch TV. Watching SpongeBob always seemed to relax her and put a smile on her face.

* * *

Monique closes her room door behind her, leaving a sleeping Lauren in bed. Monique doesn't know what to do. She wants to start rehearsal for the school play but she knows Corbin isn't up yet. She walks down the hall and goes to the lounge to see Liz up watching TV.

"Hey Liz, what you doing up so early in the morning?" Monique walks over to Liz and Sits down next to her. "I'm a morning person." Liz explains scratching her nose. Monique couldn't help but point out the nose ring recently added to Elizabeth's face.

"Nice nose ring, did it hurt?" Monique asks her while looking at her. Liz shakes her head no and shows Monique her belly ring. "But this did. I was screaming so loud when I was getting it, you wouldn't believe it." Monique laughs.

She notices that she and Liz haven't really talked like they are talking now. Monique was always with Corbin and Liz was always with Druex. Monique began to think. Now that Corbin is hanging out with all these other girls' maybe she can focus on other important things. She was beginning to not even want to think about him.

Monique snaps out of her thoughts when she hears Liz laugh. Monique smiles at her and watches as Liz laughs and points at the screen. I haven't watched SpongeBob in a while but Patrick has done something stupid and it makes Liz laugh.

* * *

Carnell has been in the workout room since 6:30 in the morning. If he wants to stay on the basketball team he has to stay strong and healthy. As he puts the weight down he looks in the mirror at himself. He doesn't know what to do with himself.

He drinks some of his water and swallows deep. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep and then exhales. He feels pressured. He starts to think about his classes for tomorrow. He wants to do well in school and make his family proud.

He puts his ear buds in his ear and starts to focus. He picks up the same weight and start to pump iron. Working so hard, the sweat begins to drip down from his forehead and then he decided to stop, not wanting to injure himself.

He gets up and wipes the sweat off from his face with a towel. He puts all his stuff in his bag and walks out the facility. When the sun meets Carnell's face he feels today is going to be a good day. He smiles and walks back to his dorm.

* * *

Chris is in the shower, singing as usual. He realizes that that is what he wants to do for the rest of his life. He began singing at a very young age and fell in love with him the minute he began.

Chris steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around his waist. He opens up his window and lets the cool breeze blow in. he puts on a white tee, some Nike basketball shorts, and Nike sandals.

While whistling and snapping his fingers, he walks into the kitchen to find something to eat. He pulls out an apple and washes it off. Drying the red object off with a paper towel, he smiles at the shininess. He walks into the lounge and sees Liz and Monique focused on the TV and chuckles and walks past them to another room.

* * *

Marcel and Myles are in there room listening to music as there is a knock on the door. Marcel opens it and Chris appears. He bites into the apple while entering and greets his male friends. Myles is in his closet picking out which clothes to wear for the day.

He can never go a day without being fresh. He loves his man fragrances such as Axe, his Calvin Klein set, and the Ralph Lauren Polo collection.

Meanwhile Marcel is sitting on his bed on his laptop, checking his e-mail. His email is like his second phone away from his phone. As he deletes all his junk mail, he sees his invitation to a play tonight at 6:30 P.M.

He decides that he will invite Keke it'll be a little date. He hasn't thought about her all morning. "So Chris is that apple good?" Myles ask Chris as he ties his do-rag on his head. He turns around from the mirror to see Chris crunching hard on the apple.

"I have no idea what to do today fellas." Chris says as he throws the apple in the trash. Marcel gets off his bed and starts texting keke on his phone. He smiles when he finally gets a respond back from her and he dashes out of his room. Myles and Chris just roll their eyes and continue to have their conversation.

"Why don't you work on some of the stuff for class tomorrow?" Myles asks walking out of the closet and laying his clothes out on his bed. He examines his outfit for the day, making sure everything matches.

"How about I don't? If you need me I'll be in the arcade throwing darts." Chris says and exits the room.

* * *

"Yeah last night was fun." Corbin was on the phone talking to Kayla. After last night, he found himself wanting to spend more time with her. "Of course we can hang out later on today." He says just as Druex walks into the room and takes off his do-rag; revealing smooth, laid down waves in his head pulled back into a low ponytail.

Corbin gets off the phone with Kayla and looks at Druex. "So you and Kayla, what's going on with that?" Corbin chuckles at the question. But then he begins to think. Kayla was just there to get Monique jealous but that first night just hanging with Kayla made Corbin actually start to like her.

Corbin shrugs before responding, "She's a great girl and I actually like her." Druex turns around and lifts his eyebrows in the mirror so Corbin can see him. "But I thought you just wanted to make Monique jealous?" he asks. Corbin sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah at first it was but I can't be waiting on Monique. I have to move on with my life." Corbin explains and begins to pull his hair back into a ponytail.

"Wow, I can't believe that just came out of your mouth." Druex says as he checks his phone. Corbin chuckles to himself. I can't believe that came out of my mouth either, he thought. He lies back on his bed and stares at the ceiling and closes his eyes.

"Well, I'm going out to breakfast at this restaurant down the street, you want to go?" druex asks as he heads towards the closet. Corbin opens his eyes and agrees to tag along.

* * *

Okay guys, I decided to stop there only because I'm going to take a new approach as I write this story. I'm going to be going very slow only because I want to make sure I get my grammar and story line and ideas right. Thanks to **LadiiBabiiRocRoyalty990 **for the amazing advice she gave me, it really helped me a lot. Go check out her stories, they're amazing.

Hopefully from here on I can only practice and hope that my writing gets better to satisfy you, the readers, and enjoy the story.

Sincerely the writer,

-Pink


	18. Chapter 18

Ariana was finally up at 9 A.M. along with Christina. She and Christina walked to the bathrooms to take separate showers. They walked inside the bathroom and greeted some of the girls they saw. Ariana walked in one of the showers and turned on the hot and steamy water. "Ah!" she quickly turned the water off. Christina was just about to walk in one of the showers. "Are you okay?" she asked her friend. Ariana whimpered, "I'll be okay; the water was just really hot." A soft giggle escaped Christina's lips.

Both turned their water on and this time checked the water heat before bathing. Ten minutes later they both walked out with towels wrapped around them. Together they raced down the halls back to their room, laughing, and began to get dressed.

* * *

Shad and Ashley were outside walking around campus. Since they began dating Shad wanted to get to know Ashley more than what he already knew. "So what's your favorite vegetable?" Shad asked holding her hand. Ashley thought long and hard before answering. It was the apple, the banana, or the strawberry.

"I like strawberries; they're really sweet." Ashley replied. Shad smiled and looked at her as they walked. "Yeah, I like those too. What is your favorite 90's Nick show?" he asked her. Ashley scratched her head and thought hard. How could you choose a favorite 90's Nick show? They were all the best. Ashley stopped walking, put one hand on her hip and looked up. Shad stopped walking with her and stood there. "Does it really take you that long to think?" He asks raising one eyebrow. Ashley began to think of Shows like Hey Arnold, Rugrats, The Wildthornberry's (I think that's how you spell it), and Doug.

She snapped out of her thoughts and begins walking with Shad again. "I like them all really." He looked at her as he began to walk also. "It took you that long to come up with that answer?" Shad was in disbelief but he just laughed and grabbed her hand and they walked in the grass. Ashley laughed but then stopped and pointed at a flyer hanging up on a tree. It was announcing a picnic for everybody on campus. Teachers, administrators, Students, etc. could attend. "You want to go?" Ashley asked pointing at the flyer.

Shad shrugged and put his arm around Ashley's shoulder. "If you want to go, I'll go." He looks at her. Even though his eyes were squinted, because of the sun, Ashley was still able to look him in the eyes. His dark brown eyes made Ashley melt every time. She smiled at him and they continued their walk outside.

* * *

"Lauren open up the door!" Monique, fully dressed, was banging on her room door. Monique locked herself out of her own room. She sighed when she didn't get an answer. "Mo, Lauren isn't in there. She left a while ago." A girl walked up to Monique and gave her the news and left. Just great, Monique thought and leaned up against her door. "Monique right?" Monique looked to the left and saw Kayla leaving a room. Monique leaned up straight and smiled. "Yeah, hey Kayla how are you?" Monique asked her.

Kayla couldn't stand Monique, but to get Corbin too really like her she had to be really cool with his best friend; but only when Corbin is around. "I'm great, I was looking for Corbin, have you seen him?" Kayla asks looking at Monique with innocent but intimidating eyes. Monique shakes her head no. "I was actually trying to get my script book so we could go over some lines today." Monique explains to her as she puts a hand on her hip.

Kayla made a noise, which made Monique look at her with curiosity. She puts her hand over her mouth, then removes it and begins to speak. "See, Corbin and I are going out later. Which means that there is no time to rehearse for your stupid play." Kayla had a devil smile. She saw Corbin walk back in the dorm with Druex and he walked up to the ladies.

"Hey Kayla what you doing here?" He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her waist. "Oh, I was just talking to Monique here; I was giving her a number for somebody who can open up her door for her." Kayla handed Monique a piece of paper with a number on it and smirked. "Well, that was nice of you. Isn't she great?" Corbin said kissing Kayla's cheek again and then smiling at Mo. "I wouldn't say all that." Monique grumbled only Kayla could hear and she glared at her. "There is a picnic today, you want to go?" Corbin asked looking at Kayla. Monique's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Corbin, do you not remember we were supposed to go over lines today?" Monique asked glaring at him. Corbin stared at her and turned over to Kayla. "Can you give us a minute?" Kayla smiled at Corbin and kissed him on the lips. She looked at Monique and winked at her while Corbin wasn't looking and walked off.

"You know this play is important to me. I'm not about to let some girl come up and distract you from what's really important." Monique said getting closer to him. "Is that what this is about? I meet Kayla and now you're jealous that I'm spending time with her now than I was with you?" Corbin was smirking by this point.

Monique scoffs in disbelief. "Look negro, this is not about her. Maybe your hair is pulled back too tight and your male ego is bigger now than it ever was before. I don't care what you do, but by tomorrow if you don't know half of your lines for the play then there will be hell in that class tomorrow." Monique Scoffs before walking away from him, leaving Corbin speechless.

Corbin has never seen this side of Monique. She was always nice and respectful. But something's changed about her. He was mad and decided to calm down before meeting back up with Kayla. Monique was pissed off. She couldn't believe what Corbin had said. I am not jealous, Monique thought, she was just mad as hell. Kayla was being so phony. Speaking of Kayla, Monique saw her sitting in the kitchen at the table. Monique walked up to the table stood there looking at Kayla.

Monique pulled out the number that Kayla had given her and ripped it up to pieces. "That's bullsh*t and you know it." Monique threw the pieces on the table and then walked out.

* * *

"Hi can I speak to Craig?" Lauren was standing at the front door of a big mansion, speaking into the intercom. "Who's asking?" the guy on the intercom asked. His voice was all rusty and sounded like he's been smoking his whole life. "It's Lauren." After that it was silent. 5 minutes later the door opened and Lauren walked in slowly. "He's upstairs, first room on the right." The maid says after she offers Lauren something to drink.

As Lauren walks slowly up the stairs she looks at the walls around her in amazement. The last time Lauren was here was 15 years ago. She walked up the last step and walked to door. She breathed in and out before she knocked. The door opened and Craig appeared with a huge smile on his face.

Craig owned a modeling company that Lauren used to model for. She was his favorite out of all the other models. "There goes my girl. What's up baby?" Craig gave Lauren a huge bear hug and let her inside his master bedroom. Craig called every female baby, except his family. You would know if you were really his baby by his actions, if you know what I mean.

Lauren sat in the big chair in his room and lied back while Craig sat on his bed. "Man, it's been five years. How you doing?" Craig asked her. "I been alright, you know I'm still in college." Lauren responds smiling extra big. "So what brought you here?" Craig asks getting serious.

Lauren begins to get nervous. "Well, I wanted to go back into the modeling business. I miss it Craig, modeling here with you guys was like my second home." Craig just stares at Lauren with those eyes that Lauren once fell in love with.

"You did say I was your best model. Remember?" Lauren looks at him with hopeful eyes. She gets up and walks over to Craig's bed and stands there looking at him. "Lauren things have changed since you left." Craig gets up and walks out of the room and Lauren follows.

"Besides, you're in college now. I'm pretty sure you're very busy." Craig walks in the kitchen and goes to get something to drink. Lauren sits on the counter.

"Craig, how long have you known me? You know I'll work really hard. Remember our last projects? They were great. I won't let you down." Lauren grabs his arm and turns him to face her. Craig takes a sip of his drink and puts it on the counter next to Lauren. He kisses Lauren's cheek and she smiles and stares at his face.

"You can start next week." Craig says and stares at her. "Strictly business right?" Lauren asks. Lauren and Craig used to be more than professional workers. They were together for 3 years before Lauren quit modeling to go to college.

Craig took another sip of his drink before answering. "Of course baby." He looked at her and she hopped off the counter. "Well I guess I'll just go. Call me with the details later?" Lauren said as she slowly started backing away. Craig nodded and walked with her to the door.

He gave her one last hug that felt like it lasted for a long time. Lauren pulled away and looked at him one last time before walking out to her car. Craig stood at his door as he watched her walk to her car; pull out the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

Patrick was in his room, sitting at his desk, writing some notes for class when Raven knocked on his door. He looked up and saw her standing in the door way. He smiled and she walked in. "hey, there's a picnic going on later, are you going?" she asked as she sat on his bed.

"I got a lot of work to do raven, I'll be missing out." Patrick responded. He didn't even look up at her, he kept writing. "You can work later, go to the picnic and then you can finish up later." Raven suggested while filing her nails. "Look I care about my education so I just can't go partying whenever and wherever." He still didn't look up. Raven walked over to him and put her hand on his notebook, blocking him from writing.

"Once again it's not a party, it's a picnic. Besides everybody is going to be there; you're going to let me go by myself?" Raven asked looking at him. Patrick took off his glasses and looked at her. "I'm sorry Raven but I have to be prepared for class tomorrow." Patrick gently moved her hand off his notebook and began writing again. Raven looked at him with sadness in her eyes and left the room silently while Patrick flipped pages in his textbooks.

* * *

Nicki was in her room writing lyrics for class. "Ugh, this is so stupid." Nicki was frustrated; she had been working for 2 hours straight. She ripped out another page of her notebook and threw it in the garbage can. It was piling up. She buried her face and her hands. "Hey Nicki." Keke had walked in the room with a basket full of clean laundry and greeted her roommate.

Nicki mumbled and keke looked at her. "Sorry, I was just trying to be nice." Keke said dumping her clothes on the bed and she began to fold them. Nicki turned around and got out of her seat. "It's not you; I'm trying to write this song for class tomorrow and I have nothing." Nicki explained lying face down on her bed.

"Nicki, you're great at writing; I'm sure you'll think of something." Keke said as she placed some of her clothes in the drawers. Nicki mumbled again and keke just stared at her. "Girl, I don't know what you're saying." Keke said. It was silent. "Why don't you go to the picnic today? Maybe you'll get inspired." Keke said as she started texting. Nicki mumbled again making keke just walk out of the room.

* * *

You can only tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing. It'll help a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard.

-Pink


	19. Chapter 19

Carnell sat outside on the bench as he watched people set up for the picnic when Lauren pulled up in the school parking lot. He got up and walked over to her car.

"Hey baby, where have you been this morning? I have been calling your phone but it just kept going straight to voicemail." Carnell said as he kissed Lauren on the lips.

Lauren pulled out her phone and saw all the missed calls. "I'm so sorry babe, I was handling business. Uh picnic later?"

Lauren was walking backwards into the dorms and looked at Carnell and he nodded. She smiled and turned around and walked forward into the building. Carnell walked over to the basketball court and saw Omar.

"Well at least we all know what sport you aren't good at." Carnell chuckled as he watched Omar miss the basket.

Omar knew he wasn't good at basketball but he wanted to get better. His father only taught him how to play football but never lived long enough to teach him to play ball.

Omar chuckled, "yeah I know, but it doesn't hurt to learn does it?"

Carnell chuckled and shook his head as Omar passed him the ball. Carnell dribbled the ball and made a lay-up. After a while they were just passing the ball back and forth and making shots.

"How are you and Lauren doing?" Omar asked as he missed the shot.

Carnell dribbled the ball, "We're alright, but that's not my main focus right now." Then he made the shot and smiled.

"What's your focus then?" Omar asked him and ran for a lay-up and missed.

"I'm trying to focus on school but for some reason I just can't. I don't understand the material and if I don't pass this test I have coming up in a couple of days then I can't play in the game till I bring my grade up." Carnell explained as he caught the ball and sat down on the side of the court-on the ground.

Omar walked up beside him and sat down also. "Man that's terrible. Maybe you should get a tutor; they'll help you."

Carnell looked at Omar and laughed. "You are so funny, you know that right?"

Omar just stared at him. "I'm not laughing, if basketball, your grades and basketball are really important to you; then a tutor is your only option."

Omar got up and walked away leaving Carnell sitting on the ground in his thoughts.

* * *

Elizabeth was doing yoga in the lounge when druex walked in and just stared at her.

"Is there something you want Druex?" she asked.

Druex walked over to her, copying the same moves she was doing and just smiled.

"Yoga is really relaxing; you should do it with me one day." She said as she began to stretch.

Druex laughed and agreed then walked back to the door. "You are going to that picnic today right?"

Liz smiled and rolled her head around. "After my yoga session; yes I will be. Are you going?"

Druex smiled and answered, "Yes, I'm going."

Liz looked over at druex and then smiled. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs. He watched her for a couple more seconds before walking out.

* * *

Christina and Ariana were at Starbucks ordering smoothies. Soon as they received their drinks, they sat down at a table outside the restaurant.

"Okay so what's with the whole, 'Monique, Kayla, and Corbin Triangle'?" Christina asks.

Ariana filled Christina in on what was going on with Monique and Corbin and then when Kayla came into Corbin's life.

"Monique is going to crack. If Kayla keeps Corbin from his duties with the play; she's going to pop off." Christina said sipping on her drink.

It was windy outside but sunny. As the wind blew both girls hair; Ariana felt like a celebrity who was having lunch with a friend.

"Yeah, but I just hope I'm there to see it when it happens. Just so I can laugh. " Ariana laughs and the girls get up and walk to the car.

Christina starts driving and Ariana begins to speak. "But it's something about that girl. She seems nice; but I don't know if I can trust her and call her a friend." Christina nodded and Ariana continued. "So, what's been happening with you and Omar?"

Christina turns around, looking to see if a lane is clear before moving and stays silent.

"I don't know if he is into me, like I'm into him." Christina responds after a minute.

Ariana looks at her and rolls her eyes. But Christina can't see that because Ariana is wearing sunglasses. Ariana has seen and heard the way Omar talks about Christina. But for her to say that she doesn't think that Omar is into her like she is is just crazy.

"If you say so Christy, We'll see what happens." Ariana said.

Christy is the nickname Ariana gave to her when she doesn't feel like saying her full name. Christina starts to pull up in front of campus, get out of the car and walk into the dorms.

* * *

Monique was walking with keke when a guy walks up to Monique. "You're Monique right?"

Monique and Keke stop walking and decide to take a look at the man standing before them. He was tall, dark-skinned, nice sized head, good looking teeth, and pretty eyes, also a nice cut. Monique smiled a little and stared at the man.

"Yeah, that's me and you are?" she answered. Keke looked at Monique and decided to keep walking but making sure not to walk far.

"My name is Dwayne; I've been watching you and might I say I like what I've been watching." He smiles and Monique opens her mouth in shock but then smiles more.

"Wow, um so you're a student here?" Monique asks not wanting to look him in the eyes so then she just stares at his lips.

"Yeah, I live off campus though, I'm going to the picnic, are you?" he asks and Monique nods and smiles. It seems she wasn't going to get any rehearsing in today.

Monique looks ahead and sees keke waving her over and she looks back at Dwayne.

"Well I think I'm going to go; it was nice meeting you Dwayne." Monique says.

Dwayne grabs her hand gently and holds it. "It was nice meeting you too Monique. Hopefully I'll see you later on today." He lets go of her hand and walks away.

Monique turns around, watching him walk away and she bites her lip. She turned back around and ran up to Keke.

"He was fine, who was that?" Keke asked as soon as she and Monique continued walking.

"Some guy named Dwayne." Monique smiled and she and keke continued their walk outside.

* * *

At 3 o'clock everyone was sitting outside at the picnic. Teachers, students, faculty members, etc. were all at the picnic. Music was playing and some people were dancing. Carnell, Lauren, Bryan and Paige were all sitting on blankets together. Next to them were Raven, Rihanna, and Chris. Behind them were Kayla, Corbin, Nicki and Drake. After a few minutes, everybody else came and sat down in spots that were free. Dustin, Tamera, Kelly and Vanessa came and sat all the way in the back, so they wouldn't get noticed. Liz looked around and noticed somebody was missing.

"Hey raven why didn't Patrick come?" She asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and just shook her head. "He was too busy with his school work, so I said forget it and I told him he could stay." She explained and put on her sunglasses.

"Patrick has always been the type of person that is always focused on his school work. Ever since he was in the 5th grade it has been that way." Bryan explained to Raven.

Raven shook her head and crossed her arms. Carnell and Lauren stood up and walked to the front and started dancing along with Liz and Druex. Everyone was having a good time except Raven. After 3 hours of being there a big screen was set up outside and a movie was playing. Monique decided to walk to the concession stand and get some popcorn.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Monique." Monique turns around in line and sees Dwayne and smiles.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again." Monique says and looks at him.

Monique gets her popcorn and waits for Dwayne on the side. She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful skin tone. It was a rich chocolate tone and it shined in the sun. He was dressed in a white tee and some pants. She bit her bottom lip when she caught a glimpse of his muscles.

"So who are you here with?" Dwayne asked when he walked over to her with his food.

Monique looked at him. "Just my friends; we all decided what a nice way to relax other than a picnic with the school."

Dwayne looked at the big screen that was showing the movie.

"This is my favorite movie; I fell in love with it the first time I saw it." He stared at the movie and then looked back at Monique who was staring at him.

"Yeah, Love & Basketball is my favorite movie too. I would love to do a movie like that." Monique responded as Dwayne began to walk Monique back to her spot.

"Did you want to watch the movie with me?" Dwayne stopped walking and asked.

Monique stopped walking and looked at him then looked at her friends. Their eyes were glued to the screen. They wouldn't even notice she was gone.

"Yeah, I would love too." She smiled and they walked in a different direction.

They sat on Dwayne's blanket and watched the movie. During the movie Monique and Dwayne would talk a little about all types of stuff.

"So, I hear you're in the school's new play?" Dwayne asked Monique who was watching the movie.

Monique nods and takes her eyes off the screen. "Yeah, I'm lead; I was supposed be rehearsing my lines with my partner but he got distracted."

Monique starts to think about the encounter with Kayla and then the argument with Corbin leading her to get angry. Then she calms down when she feels Dwayne sit behind her and rubs her shoulders.

"Wow, you have really nice and soft hands." She says and closes her eyes.

Dwayne chuckles, "would you like to go on a date with me?"

Monique opens her eyes and turns around and looks at him. She was speechless; she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm free next Saturday; if that's okay with you?" Monique asked him and he nodded and kissed her hand and Monique smiled.

* * *

It started to get dark outside at 9 and by this time it was really windy. Dwayne brought an extra blanket and he and Monique were cuddled up in the blanket to keep warm as they watched the movie. Tamera and Dustin were all the way in the back, away from everyone else.

"Baby, I love you." Dustin said as he kissed Tamera.

Kelly and Vanessa had left a few minutes ago. Dustin wanted to be a lone with Tamera so they decided to leave. They packed their things and walked back to the car and Dustin walked her to her dorm. It was empty; everybody was at the picnic.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in my class Ms. Mowry." Dustin said while standing at Tamera's door.

She smiled and gave Dustin a hug. "I had a really nice time with you this weekend."

Dustin smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips for what seemed like 10 minutes. He pulled away and Tamera turned away and walked in her room. Dustin stared at her room door and then walked out of the dorms fast, so he wouldn't get caught and he pulled off and headed back home.

* * *

An hour later the movie is over and everyone is leaving the picnic. Raven walks back in the dorms and sees Patrick in the lounge watching TV.

"So you finished your work huh?" she asked him. She stood at the door with her arms folded.

"Yeah, it was hard but I got it finished." Patrick responded and he looked at her. "How was the picnic?" He asked.

She walked towards him and sat on the couch next to him. "It was alright; it would've been better if you came."

Raven was still upset at him but she decided to let it go.

"Next time, I'll go." Patrick says looking at her.

Patrick gave her a hug and Raven got up and walked out the lounge and went to her room.

* * *

Kayla and Corbin were standing in the kitchen kissing when Monique walked in smiling. She had just said goodbye to Dwayne and she was happy that she was with him. She looked up at the couple and kept walking to her room.

"So baby I'll see you tomorrow?" Kayla asks him when she pulls away.

Corbin shakes his head. "I don't know, I think I should start rehearsing this play with Monique; I don't want her to be mad at me because I'm slacking off." He explains and Kayla put on a fake smile.

"Right, I forgot about that play. Well when you're done with all of that, call me." Kayla kissed his cheek and left. Corbin turned around and watched her walk out of the door and he bit his lip.

"Damn, that's a body." He said to himself and walked to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think it's very helpful- good and bad. Review and favor this story! Mwah!

-Pink


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Paige and Ashley was in their room before classes started.

"I am so cute!" Paige said as she looked in the mirror.

Ashley cocked her eyebrows and looked at Paige. Ashley knew she was conceited and Paige knew it too. But Paige didn't know how annoying it could be.

"You know you talk about yourself a lot?" Ashley pointed out sitting on her bed putting on her shoes.

Paige turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"You don't talk about yourself enough." Paige said and walked to her desk to get her books for class.

Ashley rubbed her ear and stood up to get her books from her desk.

"Um, actually I feel I don't need to talk about myself unless it's necessary. Also, I'm not conceited like you are." Ashley smiled at her.

"Are you, maybe, jealous?" Paige asked fixing her hair in the mirror then turning around to look at Ashley.

Ashley pointed to herself and laughed at Paige.

"Paige you know you are so funny." Ashley was laughing then she stopped and became serious. "Nobody is jealous of you; I have everything I ever wanted. I have the greatest friends, a great boyfriend, and I'm at the college that I always wanted to go to." Ashley explains as she begins to walk towards the door.

Paige follows behind Ashley with her school books and says, "Yeah, we'll see how great your boyfriend is."

Ashley turned around and was shocked by what Paige said. Was she really questioning how great Ashley's man was? She saw Paige smirking and decided to let it go and they walked out of the dorm and went their separate ways to class.

* * *

Marcel, Myles, Carnell, and Chris were all in English whispering while Ms. Mint was teaching.

"And that is how you verify the problem." She started handing out papers to the class.

Ms. Mint walked up to Carnell's desk and put his paper on the desk. Carnell didn't even look at it; he just stared at her. He slowly flipped over his paper and saw the grade letter: D.

"I suggest you get a tutor unless you want to fail my class." She said to him.

Carnell sighed and put his hands on his forehead. He looked over and saw Marcel and Myles high-fiving each other and smiling.

"What did Yall get?" Chris asked.

"We both got B's." Marcel said and he smiled.

Carnell knew that if he didn't pass the next upcoming test then he wasn't going to be able to play in the next game.

40 more minutes in the class went by and Ms. Mint was teaching until the bell rung and everybody in the class rushed out.

"Carnell can I see you for a minute?" Ms. Mint called out.

Carnell told the boys he'll catch up with them later and he walked up to her desk.

"You know you have a D in my class right?" she asked him.

She was grading more papers and stopped to look up at him.

"I'm aware that you're a part of that basketball team. I'm also aware that if you don't pass my next test that you won't be able to play in the game." She folded her hands across the desk.

"Look Ms. Mint if there is some extra credit I can do, please gives it to me." Carnell begged but she just shook her head.

"Carnell I offered too much extra credit already and you ignored every single one. It's either you get a tutor or you fail and don't get to play. Which one do you want?" Ms. Mint stared at him.

"I'll find a tutor." Carnell said scratching the back of his neck.

"You don't have too, I already found you one. Her name is Mandy and she's very smart." Ms. Mint handed Carnell a piece of paper.

The paper contained all of Mandy's information. Her phone number, what dorm she's in, etc. Carnell sighed and looked at the paper, then slid it in his pocket.

"Call her, she's waiting on you." Ms. Mint said and then Carnell left the class.

* * *

"Can you believe that she said that I was jealous of her?" Ashley asked when she was in class with Monique, Keke, Lauren, and Corbin.

"Now that girl got issues; its okay Ash, you know I got yo back." Lauren said to her.

"Alright class now we will began to read the our scripts and prepare more for the play; please get into your groups." The teacher instructed.

Monique got up and walked over to Corbin desk and stood in front of him. He was talking to some other guys and they were laughing.

"What?" Corbin asked looking at Monique.

Monique rolled her eyes. Ever since the argument they had, she was beginning to get very annoyed with him.

"We have to get in our groups, let's go." Monique said and walked away from his desk.

She stood in a corner of the classroom so that they would have a lot of room and Corbin soon followed with his script in his hand.

"Okay, so I guess we can start off with scene 5, it's my favorite." Monique said as she flipped through the pages.

Corbin turned to the page also and they began to read back and forth until Monique stopped him.

"Why do you read your line like that?" She asked, annoyed.

Corbin shrugged and Monique began to get angry.

"My character hates your guts; she just insulted you and your family. Act like it!" Monique picked up her script and Corbin started to read again.

They read back and forth totally in character.

"It doesn't really matter because YOU and your boyfriend can both go rot in hell." That was Corbin's line and now it was for Monique action to happen.

She slapped Corbin really hard and it got silent. Everyone stood and stared at them, Corbin was holding his cheek.

"I hate you, and I pray to god that I never see your face again." Monique read her line without looking at the book and then walked away from him.

The class applauded and so did the teacher. Monique walked back over to Corbin and stood next to him and smiled at everyone. The bell rung and everyone rushed out and Monique walked back to her dorm. Corbin followed and ran up to her.

"Monique! What was that about?" Corbin asked grabbing her arm to stop her from walking.

"Corbin I was acting, if I wanted to really hurt you it would've been harder than that." Monique replied and kept walking.

Corbin was soon to follow her again until Kayla came up and blocked him.

"Hey baby, oh my gosh what happened to your cheek?" Kayla asked looking at it.

"Monique had slapped me." Corbin said.

Kayla started to grow angry; she already didn't like Monique, now she just wanted to tell her off.

"But it was a part of her character for the play. So she had to do it, I just wish she didn't hit me so hard." Corbin responded while rubbing his red and painful cheek.

Kayla kissed his cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist and walked back to his room with him.

* * *

"Lauren when can you be here today?" Lauren was talking to Craig as she walked to her next class.

Lauren looked at her watch, "after my next class which is an hour, but I'll be able to make it." She smiled.

"Great, we have a photo-shoot at my house, be there as soon as you get out of class." Craig said and hung up.

Lauren smiled and squealed, she was excited. She walked in her next class and sat down in her seat and waited for the bell to ring for class to be over. An hour went by and when the bell rung Lauren raced out of the class room. While walking to the door of the building to walk to the parking lot, she was stopped by Paige.

"Where are you going missy?" Paige stood in front of Lauren and crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business; now get out of my way." Lauren said trying to move but Paige blocked her again.

"If I see it, it's my business; does Carnell know where you're going?" Paige asked as she squinted her eyes.

Lauren rubbed her nose and looked at Paige.

"Look I have somewhere very important to be and if you don't move out of my way right now I will force you to move." Lauren said getting closer to Paige.

Lauren was really starting not to like Paige, she was so nice at first and now she's change.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked with an attitude.

Lauren looked to her side and then shoved Paige to the ground and walked out of the building to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed over to Craig's house for the photo-shoot.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! He called me!" Liz ran into Monique's room. Monique was sitting on her bed writing down some notes and going over her script and she looked up at Liz.

"Hey to you too Liz." Monique said, "Who called?"

"Kevin Hart! I bumped into him a couple days ago and we exchanged numbers. He called me!" Liz was jumping up and down holding her phone.

Monique eyes grew wider and she jumped off her bed and walked over to Liz and grabbed her shoulders.

"Well, what did he say?" She asked.

"He's appearing at a comedy club and he wants me to come and he said I can bring an extra person." Liz informed Monique.

"Wait, you want me to go? What about Ariana or Christina?" Monique asked.

"Hey, I already know them. We don't really hang out like that so why not?" Liz looked at her. "So will you go?"

Monique sighed and looked down. She then looked back up and smiled and squealed.

"Of course I'm going! It's Kevin Hart!" Monique screamed and the two girls laugh.

* * *

Carnell was at basketball practice in the gym with some of his team members when Corbin walked in.

"Whoa dude what happened to your cheek?" Carnell asked him as Corbin set his stuff down.

"Drama class with Monique." Corbin said as he grabbed a ball and started to shoot baskets.

"Dang, she got you good." Carnell said.

Corbin rolled his eyes and soon the coach D came out.

"Alright huddle up guys." He said.

Everyone sat on the court in a circle and listened to their coach. It wasn't completely quiet in the gym. The cheerleaders were practicing new moves for them to use at the games.

"Congratulations on the game, you deserved it." He began. "But next week we'll be playing a real tough team, so we need to practice hard if we want to win. 100% effort and concentration." He continued.

Some team members nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright now let's get to practicing." Coach D said.

The boys got up and began to run plays for the game.

* * *

Ashley was working out with Shad in the weight room. She was punching the punching bag and Shad was holding it.

"She's just so annoying now." Ashley said punching the bag hard.

"Baby, you can't let her get to you." Shad said referring to Paige.

"And then she was says 'well let's see how great your boyfriend is'." Ashley says as she stops to get some water and shad follows her.

They sit down on a bench and Ashley looks at him, "Like what does that mean?" Ashley asks him.

Shad shrugs, "the girl's crazy, she's just feeling herself." He says.

"It's worse because I have to live with her. I swear, now I'm starting not to like her and of she says anything slick to me….it won't be pretty." Ashley says and then gets up and starts punching the bag again.

Shad exhales, "That's my girl." He says to himself and walks over to her and holds the bag.

* * *

"Okay girls take a break." Christina said to the cheerleading squad.

Raven and Christina sat down on the floor and started stretching their legs.

"So did you and Patrick talk last night? Is everything good between you two?" Christina asked her.

Raven nodded and smiled. "He'll be with me the next outing. So everything is great."

Christina smiled, "Omar and I have been friends for at least a month, why won't he ask me out already?"

Raven scoffed, "probably because you guys only been friends for a month."

Christina exhales, "so! Shad and Ashley are together, so are Bryan and Paige."

Raven looks up at her, "Maybe Omar is different; he probably just wants to get to know you better before he just asks you to be his girlfriend."

Christina exhales again and continues to stretch.

* * *

Keke, Ariana, Bryan and Patrick were in the lounge talking.

"You guys, I hear Paige is acting mad crazy now." Ariana said.

Bryan looked up and got serious.

"Hold up! My Paige?" Bryan asked.

Keke and Ariana nodded at him.

"Ashley told me this morning that Paige called her jealous. And then she got smart with Lauren." Keke said.

Bryan just shook his head, "Naw that doesn't sound like Paige to me."

"Well it is you need to straighten her out before somebody else does. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's straight tripping." Ariana explained.

"Girls, calm down; maybe she's going through some things" Patrick said.

"There are no tears coming down that girl's face." Keke said.

Its not much but there will be more in the next chapter. You already know what to do.

Peace and Love!

-Pink

Patrick shrugged and Bryan just put his face in his hands, then he walked out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have uploaded links to the picture of the cast neither (the people nor the pictures I do not own). They're on my profile page if you haven't checked them out, check them out, that way you can get a feel of the characters, because I know some of you may not know who they are. **

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has been giving me the supports on my story, you guys know who you are; I want to say thank you. So with that said here is the next chapter of what you see is what you get.**

* * *

Lauren arrived at Craig's house, the gate was already opened. She was nervous but excited at the same time to get back into modeling but also to be making more money. She saw a lot of other cars parked in front of Craig's house also. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Soon Craig appeared at the door and he smiled and hugged Lauren tight.

"I'm so happy you're here, the girls and guys are getting hair and make-up done and now downstairs. Let me introduce you some of the new people; I'm sure you remember some of the other people." Craig smiles as he lets Lauren in the house.

Lauren smiles and follows Craig Down the stairs in the basement. There's a lot of models, male and female, downstairs and they're all just talking and chilling.

"Guys listen up! I have an announcement to make." Craig shouts and the room quiets.

Lauren begins to grow nervous at the fact that now everyone is looking at her.

"This is my good friend, Lauren; she has been modeling with us for a while until she quit going to college. But now she is back and is joining us today so make her feel welcomed." Craig says.

Everyone says hi to Lauren and go on about their business. Craig walks off back upstairs and Lauren follows.

"Why are there so many people here? It didn't used to be so many people." Lauren points out.

"This is the biggest photo-shoot of the year, that's why." Craig explains as he starts to make himself a smoothie.

Lauren sighs healingly and Craig looks at her. "Hey, don't be nervous babe, you'll do great." Craig nudges her in the shoulder and walks away.

Lauren looks at him walk off back downstairs and smiles a little. Then she walks back downstairs and mingles with everyone, old and new. 10 minutes later all the models are getting their hair and makeup done and Lauren is in a room with some stylist when Craig walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist and his upper body exposed. Lauren could see him in the mirror facing in front of her. She was speechless, she examined his body. Lauren was in a daydream, and then she started to think about Carnell and she snapped out of it.

"Why are you so shiny and oily? What you be doing bathing in chicken grease or something?" Lauren asks and some of the stylists laugh.

Craig chuckles and rubs his chin; it's smoothly shaved to a nice cut.

Soon they are done with hair and makeup for Lauren and she gets up out the chair. She's wearing a robe so that her outfit won't get messed up.

"Thank you." Lauren hugs the people who dolled her up and she and Craig walk out of the room and to another.

The room is really big and a few models are sitting down waiting their turn while some of the other models are doing their job.

The camera man walks up to Lauren and Craig. "Lauren you're next; you'll be doing the next scene with Craig and tyrese." He says.

10 minutes later Lauren, Craig, and Tyrese walk to the backdrop. Lauren takes off her robe, handing it to one of the stylist, revealing her first outfit. Lauren catches Craig and a few other guys staring at her. Lauren The camera man starts to take pictures and Lauren and the boys start to take pictures.

After a few hours of changing into different outfits and hair and makeup and taking pictures, everyone has left Craig's house except Lauren who is in the upstairs room changing back into her regular clothes. Craig is at the door talking to the photographer.

"So the pictures will be in the next few magazines by next week." He says and Craig nods and the man walks out.

Craig closes the door as he sees Lauren walking down the stairs.

"You did really well today." Craig says as he meets her at the bottom steps.

"Thank you Craig, you did well too." Lauren says.

"You're allowed to keep the clothes you modeled in; I'll have a guy put them in your car." Craig says as he walks Lauren to the door and he stands outside with her.

Lauren unlocks her car with her keys and watches the man put the pile of clothes in the back in the backseat. She turns around and faces Craig.

"Here's your money, spend it wisely; you are still in college." Craig says handing her 5 grand.

Lauren smiles and puts in her purse and looks up at Craig. Lauren hears the guy close her door and she and Craig heads towards her car.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later. We should get together sometime." Lauren suggest as she opens her car door.

Craig stares at Lauren for a while and then gives her a hug that seemed to last for hours. Lauren breathes in, smelling the nice cologne that Craig is wearing.

She lets go and stares at him and turns to walk away. Craig gently grabs her hand and turns her around. Lauren looks at him and looks him in the eyes.

"Craig, I got to go." Lauren says.

Craig let go of her hand and watched as she got in her car.

"I'll call you later." Craig said to her and she nodded.

Lauren pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, thinking about Craig. She started to reminisce about the times how she and Craig used to spend all good times together. When Lauren and Craig were having bad things going on their lives, they were always there for each other.

Lauren turned on the radio and Donell Jones' "Shawty Got Her Eyes on Me", song came on.

* * *

Liz and Monique arrived at the Kevin Hart comedy concert and got special seats up front. Everyone was talking before Kevin appeared on stage. 5 minutes later the lights dimmed and an announcer started to speak through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're entertainer for the next hour: Kevin Hart."

Everyone stood up and applauded as Kevin walked onto the stage. He opened up his act by greeting the people he knew personally in the audience and then everyone else who was there to support him.

"I have a very special person here tonight; I met her while she was dealing with a hangover. You know how some people look totally bad when they dealing with them things? Well this girl she looked good. She's down in the front row, say hello to everyone baby." Kevin said and looked at Liz.

Everyone giggles a little and started to clap a little as Liz she laughed a little and waved to the camera and the people sitting behind her. Kevin started telling jokes and everyone was laughing and having a good time. An hour later the show ended and Monique and Liz walked to the exit until a guy walked up to them

"Kevin would like to see you and your friend, follow me." The guy leads them to a room and opens the door.

Kevin walks up to Liz and gives her a hug.

"I'm so happy you came, did you enjoy the show?" Kevin asks when he stops hugging Liz.

Liz nods her head and looks at Monique who is looking around the room.

"This is my good friend Monique." Liz says and Monique turns her head and shakes hands with Kevin.

They sit in his room backstage for 30 minutes talking to him before the girls leave. They walk to the parking lot and drive back to the campus.

* * *

Kelly and Vanessa were at his house talking in Kelly's room.

"So, do you want to get married?" Vanessa asks Kelly.

They were both lying in his bed about to go to bed.

"Now?" Kelly cocked his eyebrow and Vanessa laughed.

"No I mean like ever, do you want to get married?" Vanessa asks again looking at him.

"Yeah, I do if the right woman comes along. I'll marry her." Kelly responds looking at the TV.

Vanessa lifts up her left eyebrow in curiosity. "If the right woman comes along?"

She couldn't believe Kelly had said that to her. She thought she was the right woman. She was beginning to grow real feelings for this man and he had the nerve to say "if"? She wanted to know how Kelly felt about her.

Vanessa looked at Kelly who was staring at the TV. She grabbed the remote and turned it off and sat on Kelly.

"Kelly, how do you feel about me?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Nessa you know how I feel about you; why are you asking me?"

Vanessa got closer to his face and looked him in the eyes. "Answer the question Kelly." She demanded.

Kelly sighed and rubbed her arms.

"Baby I love you a lot. I know we only been going out for more than a couple of weeks, its feels like we been going out for a long time and I want to keep it that way. You make me feel happy; I never had a woman love me like you do."

Vanessa was on the verge of tears and she rubbed Kelly's side cheek.

"Then why did you say if the right woman comes along you'll marry her. Like I'm not the right woman for you Kelly?" Tears were now coming down Vanessa's face and Kelly wiped them away.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that. You are the right woman, and I would love to put a ring on that finger. But only when the time is right." Kelly explained.

Vanessa looked down and then leaned down to kiss Kelly.

"I love you baby." He said.

"I love you too. Forever and ever." Vanessa responded and got off of Kelly and back to her side of the bed and they went to sleep.

* * *

Paige and Bryan were in Paige's room talking.

"Baby, I hear you been acting up. The way you treat some of your friends; especially Ashley. That's a good friend of mine, why you saying all this stuff about her?" Bryan asks Paige.

Paige was brushing her hair in the mirror; Bryan wasn't sure if she was listening so he got frustrated.

"Paige! I know you hear me talking to you." Bryan began to shout.

Paige slowly turned around and faced her boyfriend and could see that he wasn't happy. But she still didn't speak so Bryan continued.

"When I first met you, you were this nice, sweet, and cute girl. Now you've changed. What's going on with you?" Bryan sat on her bed and looked at her.

"I'm fine, it's just Ashley is annoying to me; I don't like her. Or that other girl Lauren." Paige says.

Bryan shakes his head. "I don't care who you like and don't like; but you will respect them. They're my friends too; and I don't want to hear nothing else about you being rude to them. We're in college babe, practically adults; Act like one." Bryan kissed Paige's cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

As more months passed everyone was where they were supposed to be. Carnell called up the number his teacher gave him and he began his tutoring session. Monique and Corbin were able to rehearse their play without any distractions and it was almost time for opening night. Liz and Druex became closer, but not together yet. Dwayne and Monique started dating and she seemed very happy. Paige never spoke to Lauren or Ashley.

Dustin and Tamera are still trying to keep their love for each other a secret. Vanessa has moved in with Kelly and their in deep love. Lauren has been modeling for Craig and with Craig for a while and she still hasn't told Carnell.

Carnell and Lauren have been very busy with other things going on in their lives. Lauren knows that Carnell has a tutor but she doesn't know it's a female. Rihanna and Chris began dating and they're both playing football together. Ashley and Shad are deep in love.

Nicki and Drake got discovered at a club they were performing at and are now signed with a record label. This means no more college for them.

Marcel and keke are dating and they're very happy together. Ariana are dating also. Raven and Christina are still cheerleading and Omar and Christina are still getting to know each other but not together. Also the boys have won their first football games and others that came along and also the same with basketball.

* * *

Now everyone is at the opening night for the play and it's almost time for Christmas break.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous." Ashley says, standing behind the curtain as she listens to the auditorium fill up.

Monique walks up to her fully dressed in her costume. "Hey don't be nervous, we're all going to be out there with you on stage, you'll do fine."

Ashley smiles and exhales, hugging Monique.

"Okay, Ashley gets ready to open the show." Mrs. D comes up to Ashley and Monique.

Monique walks away from Ashley, leaving Ashley alone and ready to perform. The lights dim as Ashley walk out on stage and she begins to say her lines just as she rehearsed. Music starts to play and a few other girls from backstage come and dance on stage with Ashley.

The play is going good so far, everyone has their lines down packed and the dances and songs down like they should be. Monique comes on stage and starts her performance. Kayla and some of her friends squeal when Corbin walks on stage. But it doesn't bother any of the other actors on stage.

Monique starts her dialogue and Corbin starts his. Near the end of the play, Monique and Corbin come out for the last time for their final scene. Corbin says his line and Monique says hers. They look at each other for a while and then they kiss passionately.

Everyone's going wild and their cheering except Kayla and Dwayne. When the play ends, the cast comes out and receives a standing ovation. Dwayne walks up to Monique in front of the stage and hands her a bouquet of flowers and she smiles.

Mrs.D comes out to speak to the audience as everyone sits back down. "We have been practicing for a long time trying to get everything down packed and right for tonight. And I am really proud of this cast standing beside and behind me; they worked really hard."

Everyone starts applauding. Corbin hands Mrs.D some flowers and she hugs him.

"I didn't think we were going to make it, but we did. My two leads worked really hard. It was some very long days in class and they weren't all nice and fun." Mrs.D continues her speech and then bows with the cast.

Everybody walks off stage and Monique is in the backstage in her dressing room changing clothes when she gets a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asks.

Dwayne walks in and Monique squeals and runs to him. She hugs him and kisses him.

"You did great baby, I'm so proud of you. I know you were stressed about this." Dwayne says hugging her and grabbing her big bag.

"Yes, I am so ready to go and I'm ready for Christmas break!" Monique says as they walk out of the dressing room.

Walking to the front of the building, people walk up to Monique telling her she did a great job and Monique thanks them. She feels energized after doing a play and she wants to do more.

She walks outside and Ashley, Keke, Lauren, and Corbin run up to Monique.

"Mo, some people want pictures of the cast so you have to come on." Corbin says.

Monique looks at Dwayne. "I'll take the bags to the car and you meet me there." He says.

Monique kisses his cheek and runs with them to go take pictures.

After a few minutes of taking pictures with people Monique runs back to Dwayne's car and they drive back to campus.

"So, what do you want to do for Christmas break?" Dwayne asks.

"Well, I was thinking that we visit your family, and then we can visit my family." Monique suggested.

She's talked to his family before, on the phone, but not in person. And Dwayne has never talked to or met Monique's family. Monique was nervous at the thought of Dwayne meeting her father and uncles. Her family knew Corbin, but this Dwayne guy; they didn't know him.

Dwayne smiles and kisses her hand.

Dwayne drops Monique off at her dorm and she gets her bags out of the trunk. She walks to his side of the car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Monique asks.

Dwayne nods his head and kisses her on the lips and watches her walk in her dorm before driving off.

* * *

"Baby, what are we doing for the Holidays? Break is only a month." Tamera asks.

She and Dustin were leaving the play in separate cars but they were on speakerphone with each other.

Tamera was riding in the car with her sister Tia and Dustin was in the car with his brothers and Vanessa.

"Well I'm going to see my family, what are you doing?" Dustin asked her as he dropped Bryan, Patrick, and Carnell off at the dorm.

"I'm going to visit my family also; and I was hoping you would want to meet them." Tamera says and Tia gives her a weird look.

"Uh Dustin let me call you back." Tamera says and hangs up the phone and looks at her sister.

"What?" Tamera asks.

"If you bring Dustin around the family and they find out that he's a teacher and where he's a teacher, they will flip out, especially dad." Tia points out.

Tamera didn't want to hide her relationship with Dustin anymore, but she had to so Dustin could keep his job. She sighed and was in deep thought as she dropped Tia off at her house and then rode back to her campus.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the lounge socializing about what they were going to do over break.

"Lauren what are you going to do?" Ashley asks.

Lauren knew what she wanted to do but she didn't want to tell anybody, especially in front of Carnell.

"Well I am going to visit my parents for a few weeks and then I'll go visit an old friend of mine for a few days." Lauren explains.

"Carnell what are you doing?" Paige asks him.

"Well, I was actually going to hang out with my family for the break." Carnell says looking down.

"Why are we doing different things Carnell?" Lauren asked.

Carnell shook his head, "you never told me you were going to visit a friend."

"Are you bringing Spirit?" Paige smiles, knowing she started some drama between Lauren and Carnell.

Lauren turns and looks at Carnell in curiosity.

"Who is Spirit?" Lauren asks.

"Oh, you didn't know about Spirit? That's Carnell's tutor; they've been studying together every day while you were gone." Paige says.

Bryan pulls Paige up and begins to drag her out of the room.

"Okay, it's time for you to start packing; let me help you. Come on." Bryan rushes her out of the room.

"Carnell why didn't you tell me your tutor was a girl? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you feel you had to keep that from me?" Lauren asks very concerned.

Paige found a way to get back in the room. "Because he made out with her right on the couch you're sitting on. I saw it with my own eyes." Bryan then put his hand over her mouth and dragged her back out of the room.

Everyone was shocked and Lauren forgot people were even there with them.

"You kissed her? Why would you do that? I thought everything was good between us and you go and pull a stunt like this." Lauren says beginning to get loud and almost to tears.

"Well, you were never around for me to talk to you and I wanted somebody to listen to me and she was there and one thing led to another." Carnell explained. He was disappointed in his actions and was afraid of the outcome.

Lauren got up and began to slowly walk out of the room.

"I can't believe you; I was true to you. Its over; don't call me, or text me. I'm through." Lauren walks out of the room towards her room and Keke and Monique run after her.

Carnell sits there with his head buried in his hand in shame.

"Bro, what would make you do that to her?" Patrick asked with Raven sitting next to him. She was shaking her head and then walked out of the room towards Lauren's room.

"I don't know, Spirit was just so cute and Lauren was always leaving and I never knew where she was going. I can't think about this I have to go pack." Carnell responds, really upset. Then he leaves towards his room.

* * *

Well this one was longer than the normal ones, more drama coming up next. Tell me what you think. Peace, love, and Review! Lol :)

-Pink!


	22. cast commentary 4

*Now the screen pops back up with Corbin and Monique sitting down in one of the lounge couches with Christian Keys.*

Monique: Welcome back to the premiere slash party of What You See is What You get; and we're back sitting on the couch with the one and the only, Ladies, Mr. Christian Keys. How you doing sweetie?

*Monique smiles at him and Christian smiles back before he speaks.

Christian: I am great, the food is good, and the entertainment is good; my female cast members look sexy tonight so it's all good.

Corbin: for the people that don't know, explain your character in the show.

Christian: My character's name is Craig, and he used to work, modeling with Lauren, before she quits to go to College and they kind of reconnected because she wanted to get back into doing it and so she called Craig and they made it happen as you saw in the last scene I was in.

Monique: yes, that last scene with you would happen to be my favorite.

*Monique smiles and shakes her head.*

Monique: Something you viewers at home don't know is that when we're on set, Christian rarely has a shirt on. It's few times when you would catch him with a shirt on. And you are always baby oiled up.

*Christian laughs and shakes his head.*

Christian: Actually no, let's be real, I like my body the way it is. And I don't know why Monique is complaining because she knows she likes it too.

*Monique glares into the camera and doesn't say anything then looks back at Christian*

Christian: Also, it's in my contract that I keep my body fit and it's ready for the cameras at all time.

Corbin: So explain why you always shiny and oily.

Christian: you always have to look good for the camera and the viewers.

*Christian smiles and winks at the camera. Causing Corbin to chuckle and Monique begins laughing hysterically.*

Corbin: Alright, we're going to get the camera away from him and Yall find somebody else to talk to.

*Corbin laughs watching Christian try to playfully flirt with Monique and Monique is just laughing.*

The camera scrolls over to Marcel, Myles, Shad, and Omar sitting on the couch being interviewed by Chris

Chris: So tell me what do you guys think that people will get from this show?

Marcel: Well I think-

*Marcel is interrupted when Keke walks over and sits on his lap and starts to blow in his ear and kiss his cheek and neck, playfully.*

Marcel: baby calm down, well I think people will bring out the funniness in the movie. Also, other than the drama and romance it has a message; I don't know what it is yet. But it's one in there.

*Keke looks at Chris while some of the guys are laughing at Marcel. Keke scoots in the middle of the couch between Marcel and Myles.*

Chris: Myles why did you want to audition for the show?

*keke looks at Myles*

Myles: Well I had looked at the script and I fell in love with the character and I was like he has my name like come on this was made for me.

*While Myles is speaking, Keke puts her leg on top of Myles Knee and begins to rub the side of his face.*

Myles: So I rehearsed and studied my lines and I was ready for my audition.

*keke looks at Chris and nods her head slowly.*

Chris: Omar, what's your favorite part about waking up early in the morning for work?

*Keke gets up and walks all the way towards Omar and sits on his lap and crosses her legs and Omar just laughs and hold her.*

Omar: Knowing that I'm getting paid for waking up so early in the morning.

*Myles laughs and agrees*

Omar: Seriously though, just knowing that I'm working with people I didn't know when I first walked on set and now they're like family to me. Especially the female cast, to the men that are watching this. It's a dream to wake up knowing that I have the pleasure to work with these beautiful women every morning is a blessing.

*All the guys nod and smile*

Chris: Patrick, how do you feel working with your co-star Raven?

*keke gets off of Omar and walks over Patrick and sits on his lap and plays with his hair.*

Patrick: I love Raven; she's like a little sister to me. We bond so well; in order to make a great show, I believe it's easier if you have that chemistry and bond between cast mates.

Keke: is he going to get more camera time?

*Myles, Marcel, and Omar laugh. And Patrick sniffs Keke's neck.*

Patrick: Oh my gosh girl you smell so good.

*the boys laugh harder.*

Chris: Okay, we're going to stop it here and we're going to get back into the show. I'm Chris; signing off from this crazy interview-

*Keke comes and sits on Chris lap and buries her head in his neck and Chris laughs.*

Chris: This is my girl Keke, my cast mates Marcel, Myles, Omar, and Patrick, signing off and we'll meet up again later. The night is young so hang around and don't touch that remote.

*Before the camera shuts off you see the boys still laughing and Keke gets off of Chris's lap.*

Keke: Now I need a drink.

*She walks towards the bar and that's when the camera soon fades to black and goes to commercial.


	23. Chapter 23

Ariana and Myles were still sitting in the lounge; she couldn't believe what just took place before her eyes. She thought Carnell loved Lauren and that he wouldn't ever cheat on her. But maybe it's true what they say: once a player, always a player; once a cheater, always a cheater. Ariana looked over at Myles who was looking at the wall.

"You knew didn't you?" Ariana asked.

Myles nodded his head slowly and Ariana scoffed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything." Ariana was in disbelief that Myles knew and didn't share the information with her.

"Look, Carnell said that he was going to tell Lauren when the time was right. He needed to be a man and tell her, so I swore that I would keep it a secret." Myles explained and he looked down.

"So you good at keeping secrets huh? Have you been keeping secrets from me?" Ariana asked.

Myles shook his head in disbelief and looked at his girlfriend.

"What? No, I'm not keeping secrets from you. Look I love you; I wouldn't ever keep any secrets from you." Myles told her kissing her hand.

Ariana looked at him for a long time, "why should I believe you?"

"Baby, please don't make a big deal out of this; we're supposed to be happy this Christmas." Myles says watching her get up.

"We're leaving tomorrow, I'll start packing." She walked out of the room leaving Myles on the couch in shock. He couldn't believe what happened.

He has never kept a secret from her and she didn't believe him, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Most of the ladies were in Monique and Lauren's room trying to comfort Lauren.

"Why couldn't he tell me?" she was crying.

Ashley kept passing her tissues one after one.

"He probably wanted to but he didn't know how you would react." Liz suggested, rubbing Laurens back.

Lauren looked at her, "He should've known I wasn't going to be happy; I was going to be mad as hell."

"Well how could he tell you when you were always gone? Where have you been anyway?" Monique asked curiously.

Lauren ignored the question and kept crying; she didn't tell anybody that she was back into modeling.

"Thanks ladies for being there for me but I'm just going to go to bed. You guys have a nice holiday." Lauren hugs her friends and they leave, leaving Monique and Lauren in the room.

Lauren sat on her bed and wiped a few tears away, then started packing.

"So you're leaving without him?" Monique walked over to her with her arms folded and Lauren didn't look up.

"Of course, we had different plans anyway." Lauren gets up to get a few clothes from her drawers then walked back and put them in her suitcase.

"Look Mo, I don't really feel like being bothered, I just want to go to bed; I'll talk to you before I leave tomorrow." Lauren zipped her suitcases and went to bed.

Monique nodded and went to bed also.

* * *

Early in the morning, more like 7 A.M., everyone was up getting the rest of their things together before they leave. Monique was up and ready and was dragging her beds to the front door when her name was being called. Monique stopped and turned around to see Corbin running up to her and he grabbed her suitcases, walking it to the door.

"I think we did really well yesterday." Corbin started the conversation.

Monique nodded in agreement and looked at her watch.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" Corbin asked.

"Well Dwayne is going to pick me up in 20 minutes and we're going to spend the holidays with each other's families." Monique smiled at the thought.

"So you really like this guy huh?" Corbin asked her as he sat her suitcases up the wall and they sat down in the kitchen.

"Yeah he's special to me." Monique smiled. "But enough about my plans, what are you and Kayla doing?" She continued.

"We're just going to hang out at her parents' house. And then visit my family." Corbin didn't sound too excited and Monique noticed.

"What's wrong Corbin?" Monique asked him.

"Monique you can't tell me you didn't feel anything yesterday." Corbin gently grabbed her hand.

Monique was confused and she removed her hand. "Corbin what are you talking about?"

Corbin looked at her seriously, "The kiss yesterday; you can't tell me you didn't feel anything."

Monique got up and chuckled and walked in the lounge; she then turned around when she saw Corbin was following her.

"Corbin I was acting, that's what great actresses do. I didn't feel anything, sorry." Monique lied.

She could see the disappointed look on Corbin's face and she then felt bad for what she said. "Corbin I-" she stopped when she heard Dwayne come inside.

"Baby, sorry i'm early but the traffic is going to get bad if we don't leave now." He said.

Corbin was staring at Monique, "Okay well yeah we better go." Monique looked at Corbin and gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

Dwayne was busy getting Monique's bags and taking them to the car.

Corbin let go of Monique and looked down and Monique lifted his chin up. "Hey, have a nice holiday."

She gave him a warm smile and began walking towards the door with Corbin following behind her. He stopped at the door and watched Monique walk out, holding hands with Dwayne as he walked her to the car.

"What you looking at man?" Druex walked up behind Corbin, trying to look out of the door.

"She's gone; I let her get a way." Corbin said and then walked back to his room.

Druex sighed and looked out of the window to see Monique and Dwayne backing out of the parking lot.

"Baby, do you need to get anything else before we leave?" Liz walked up to the front door with her suitcases.

Druex turned around, "Whoa baby, we're only going to be gone for a month. Do you really need all those bags?"

Liz looked at him dumbfounded, "Of Course, Duh!"

Druex shook his head, "Girl you lucky we're not going through the airport."

Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head; Druex kissed her on the lips and walked back to his room.

Lauren woke up to see Monique already gone and a note left on her night stand.

_Sorry I left a little earlier than expected. I didn't want to wake you; you were sleeping so peacefully. You are truly one of my best friends and I can't wait to get back and see you. I left a gift in your suitcase from me to you. Have a nice holiday, Merry Christmas. –Monique._

Lauren smiled and got out of bed and took a shower. She then changed in some sweat pants and a sweater. It was really cold outside, even without the snow. She packed the rest of her materials and saw Monique's gift. She moved it to the side so it wouldn't get crushed. She zipped up everything and headed out of her room door, locking it.

She walked down the hall with a smile on her face, putting everything behind her. She saw Patrick sitting in the kitchen with Bryan and Carnell.

"Patrick, can you put my bags in my trunk for me?" Lauren asked as she tossed him the keys.

"I'll help." Bryan said and he and Patrick left with Lauren's bags leaving Carnell and Lauren in the kitchen.

Carnell was the first person to speak.

"Look Lauren I am really sorry; I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, I forgive you Carnell. I'm not going to let you ruin my holiday." Lauren said looking at him.

Patrick and Bryan came back inside with Lauren's keys and tossed them to her. Lauren got up from the table and hugged Patrick and Bryan.

"You boys have a nice holiday; Merry Christmas." Lauren walked out of the door and walked to her car, pulling out of the parking lot on her way to her parents' house.

"Dude what happened?" Patrick asked Carnell.

Carnell didn't know what to say, "I don't know, but we're leaving soon so get your stuff."

Paige walked out of her room with her bags and walked to the door, waiting on Bryan, she saw Ashley sitting in the lounge with Shad. She walked in and looked at Ashley and Ashley looked at her back.

"Baby, I'll meet you by the car." Shad said kissing her cheek.

Shad got up and walked out of the dorm with his and Ashley's bags. Ashley walked over to Paige and they stood in the middle of the room.

"You were wrong for what you did yesterday." Ashley pointed out.

"Oh please, the girl needed to know; besides no one else was going to tell her, I know you weren't. But that's your friend right? So why didn't you tell her?" Paige pointed out also.

Ashley looked at Paige in disbelief, "I really believe you are the devil's child. I hope you have a wonderful holiday." She said.

Paige smiled deviously, "oh trust me, I will."

Ashley gave her one last look before walking out and meeting Shad at the car.

"Baby, you ready?" Bryan walked up to Paige.

She turned around and smiled at him, "most definitely."

Raven, Patrick, Carnell, Bryan, and Paige all walked to the car with their bags and gathered in the car; ready for Christmas break.

* * *

That's where I'm leaving off at. I am addicted to this story; you guys just don't understand. But I'm going to go clean and when I'm done cleaning, I will continue writing. Thanks for reading and enjoying my FIRST story; I really appreciate you guys. Peace, Love, and Review!

-Pink!


	24. Chapter 24

Soon as everyone left, the dorms were cleared and deserted; no one was on campus. Rihanna and Chris were on their way to Rihanna's mother house and she was very nervous. The 5 hour car ride felt like a 10 hour car ride. It was silent; and Rihanna wanted to know what was up.

"Baby, why are you so quiet? Aren't you happy that I'm spending Christmas with you?" Rihanna kept her eyes on the road, not wanting to get into an accident.

Chris shrugged, "I'm excited to be with you, but I just want your parents to like me."

Rihanna heard the concern in his voice and she quickly glanced at him and then back at the rode.

"Trust me, they'll love you." Rihanna smiled as they pulled into the driveway of the house.

They got out of the car and Rihanna got out of the car, leaving Chris to get the bags.

Rihanna's p.o.v

I ran into my parents' house to see my brothers and uncles sitting in the living room.

"Hey, I'm home family." I announced when I saw them. They walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Where's mom?" I asked them.

"All of the ladies are in the kitchen." My brother, James, pointed out.

I threw my jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen to greet the rest of my family.

* * *

Chris's p.o.v

I walked in the house with all these bags, nervous as hell; I looked up and there were these 4 men staring at me.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

I was so scared, I didn't know what to do or say; I mean those guys were bigger than me.

"My name is Chris, I'm Rihanna's boyfriend." They got closer to me; one of them looked me up and down.

I still had all these bags in my hand; Rihanna had come out of the kitchen laughing and she walked up to us.

"Are Yall harassing him already?" she asked to her family around me.

"He's alright, let me get these bags; I'll put them in you guy's room. By the way, I'm James." The guy said.

James walked upstairs with the bags and Rihanna introduced me to the rest of the guys.

"Follow me." She demanded and I followed her into the kitchen.

Rihanna's p.o.v

I walked back into the kitchen with Chris hand in hand.

"Mommy and auntie, this is Chris; the one I was telling you about." I introduced him.

"This is the football player?" My aunt, Gina, asked feeling on Chris's muscles and she gasped. "Yes it is." She responded to her own question and hugged Chris.

"It's nice to meet you Chris." My mother stopped stirring the food in her big pot and hugged Chris as well.

"Well Chris and I are going shopping; we'll be back before dinner." I said as I turn to exit the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you ladies." I hear Chris say before he leaves the kitchen with me.

We walk out of the house and head to some malls buying everything: wrapping paper, tape, bows, and also the gifts.

* * *

Ariana's P.o.v

Myles and I arrived at my parent's house and may I say the car ride was very silent. With me having my headphones in my ear and Myles focusing on the road, nobody spoke. I would look over to him every now and then to see his eyes on the road; maybe I was being too hard on him about an accident that didn't even concern us. I'll talk to him later, right now I'm just happy to be home.

I'm an only child and my mom's side of the family don't really associate with my dad's side of the family. So I'll be spending Christmas with my mom.

My mom met us at the car in front of her house and helped us bring some of the bags in. I can say truly I missed my mother, she was a single parent mostly raising me; and I respect her a lot for that. But I know also that there is something she isn't telling me; I can see it in her eyes.

We're all sitting around the table in the kitchen and my mom is getting to know Myles a little bit and I love it, I mean if she loves him then I know he's good for me.

"Oh hija, your padre got you a gift." My mother says pointing at the Christmas tree.

I was kind of surprised when my mom said that because I didn't think I would even hear from him. I smiled at her; hopefully she wouldn't get all emotional when she talks about my dad. I was all my mom had, my grandparents had passed and my mother lived in this house on her own; I'm just happy she can take care of herself and that she isn't sick.

Myles was sweet enough to take my mom and me out for lunch. I really love him and I hope he knows that.

* * *

Monique's p.o.v

Dwayne and I arrived at my parents' house and we walked inside to see that everyone was home. My parents, my cousins and aunt and uncle, and my grandparents; all I needed now was my mom's famous pie.

Everyone greeted me with hugs and smiles, but then something happened.

"Well this must be Corbin, Monique talks a lot about you." My mom said hugging Dwayne.

I told my mom that I had a boyfriend, but I never told her who it was; I guessed she assumed it was Corbin; Wrong mom.

"No mom this isn't Corbin; family this is Dwayne Martin, my boyfriend." I stood by his side as I introduced him to my family.

"Oh, I'm sorry son, well welcome to the family Dwayne." My mother apologized and Dwayne forgave her.

I thought he would get upset especially because I can tell he wasn't too fond of our kiss in the play yesterday. I introduced him to all of my family and we stacked our gifts under the Christmas tree along with the others. Dwayne and I ran upstairs in my old room to put my bags up.

"Baby, Your family seems really nice." Dwayne says when he walks in to my room and he looks around.

I throw my luggage on the ground and lay down on my back on my bed. Dwayne climbs on top of me and starts whispering little sweet things in my ear. The next thing I know is he's kissing my neck and then we start making out and I'm not going to lie; I was enjoying. But I know I had to stop because of the fact that my family was downstairs.

* * *

Corbin's p.o.v

I didn't really want to be with Kayla anymore, and I realized that when I kissed Monique in the play. But I guess this is my fault; I'm the one that suggested we stay friends. But I wasn't going to let her be a lone for Christmas; I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

We walked inside my house and my mother and father were all open arms. After my parents got to know Kayla, my mother pulled me to the side away from Kayla and my father.

"That's not Monique; where is Monique?" my mom asked like she was mad.

"Mom I explained to you and dad that me and Monique were just friends; she's spending time with her boyfriend and I'm spending time with my girlfriend." I explained to her.

I love my mom; she can tell when I'm upset and hurt, and I knew at that moment she knew what my emotion was because all she did was hug me and kissed my cheek. We walked back over to my father and Kayla and put our gifts under the tree.

"So, everybody will be here tomorrow. Your aunt Adrian and her boys, your cousins Stevie and Champ and Piccolo are coming later tonight. You guys go unpack; I'll get dinner started." My mother informed us.

I grabbed Kayla's hand and led her upstairs along with some of our bags. But I just couldn't stop thinking about Monique, I was wondering what she was doing at the moment. I just wanted to be with her.

* * *

Patrick's p.o.v

We all stayed at my Brother Kelly's house until we met up with my aunt tomorrow and the rest of the family. We were all wrapping gifts in separate rooms; that way nobody knows what they're gift is. I was watching Dustin and Tamera together as a couple and I'll admit they're really cute together. I couldn't live how they were; hiding their love from the world.

But I understood why; I would be miserable if I knew I couldn't be affectionate with my Raven. I know she's happy we're on break, that way I can spend more time with her and not on work. I'm happy as well though.

I was getting into the spirit of Christmas and started listening to my Christmas music and started making hot chocolate. Everybody had put their wrapped gifts made for their girlfriends and family under the tree. My favorite song came on the radio and grabbed Raven and we started dancing in the living room.

Then we started the soul train line and everybody was included. It was a lot of fun; no drama at all. Even though Carnell was participating; I could tell he was still upset about yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything about it. But I knew hell was going to break lose when Paige walked up to Carnell. We all silently watched.

* * *

Carnell's p.o.v

I was sitting on the couch thinking. I really missed Lauren and I wanted her to be with me. I wouldn't want to be with me either after what I did. The one and only; the devils prodigy and Bryan's girlfriend had walked up to me and sat down.

"I'm sorry Carnell." She started out.

I just shook my head; I couldn't even look at her. I don't hit women; but her; I just wanted to choke the living daylights out of her. I didn't say anything to her; I just her speak.

"She needed to know, I didn't want you hurting her." She continued.

I arched my eyebrow and looked at her, that's when I started to become angry and I got loud.

"So you can hurt her but I can't? Don't you remember you're the one that didn't like her in the first place? That's a lot of bull Paige, and you know it. If I were you, I wouldn't talk or look at me. Because if you do; then we will have a problem." I got up and walked outside.

I needed to think, I was on the verge of crying. And I never cried over a woman before other than my mom when she was really sick. Why did I kiss spirit? If I didn't, maybe Lauren would be here with me now, or at least I'd be with her. I found myself walking around the park. I needed to talk to God; I know he was the only one who could help me.

I sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky. My lips trembled as I spoke because of the cold weather.

"God, I lost the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I know I don't talk to you like I'm supposed to but I really need your help. I committed a sin and I just want you to forgive me. I'm sorry; and losing her is my punishment. I understand that now; I just want her back; I'm sorry. I wish I could've done better." By this time I was in full tears.

I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Dustin walking up to me.

"What you doing out here man? It's cold, you need to come back." He said.

"I was talking to god, hoping that he could forgive me; I did bad Dustin, and I regret everything I did." I couldn't look at him. I just felt bad; I probably wouldn't even want to look at myself.

Dustin pulled me into a hug and got up. "He forgives you, and Lauren will too. Get in the car so we can go home. It's really cold out here."

* * *

Keke's p.o.v

Marcel and I were in my room at my parents' house and of course we were making out on the bed. Its Christmas holiday people, why not spread a little 'cheer'?

There was a knock on my door and we quickly jumped and Marcel hopped off my bed.

"Come in." I laughed.

My mom came in and sat on the bed.

"I just wanted to say that dinner will ready in a few minutes." She said and I nodded. "Also that your father will be here in a few minutes." She kindly rushed that by me.

My face froze and I looked down, I wasn't excited to see my father; he wasn't really important to me and he knows he isn't so I don't even know why he's coming over.

"Who invited him?" I asked looking at the floor.

"I did; maybe you can resolve some of the issues you have with him." My mother said and quickly walked out.

I looked at the door, "there will be no resolving of any issues in this house."

* * *

I didn't think it was much in this chapter, but you guys might; I don't know. There will be more in the next few chapters. Anyway always remember peace, love, and review!

-Pink!


	25. Chapter 25

Lauren's p.o.v

I was slowly getting over the fact that Carnell and I were over. Now I just wanted to enjoy life as a single lady; and spending the holidays with my family.

I was settled in my parent's house and I was sitting on the couch talking to my cousins.

"So how is college Ren?" My cousin Joe asked me. I smile at the little nickname he's given me ever since we were little.

Even though Joe is older than me by a few years; we're still able to understand each other and connect.

"So you know the guy I was dating? Well we broke up like last night." I explained rubbing my hand through my hair.

My cousins, Joe and Chase, were kind of shocked by the news. They knew I was crazy about this guy and they couldn't believe it.

"Well what happened exactly?" My cousin Chase asked.

"He kissed his tutor; while I was gone." I explained, trying not to cry.

Even though I was king of getting over it; it still hurt inside to know that somebody can just betray you like that. I look at my parents' relationship and being married for over 20 years, they're still in love and that's the relationship I always wanted to have.

"Oh hell no, lil cuz are you serious? But wait what were you doing being gone?" Joe asked.

I didn't really tell anyone, including my family, that I got back into modeling and has been doing it for a few months with Craig.

"I got back into the entertainment business and I started back modeling. So I would always be busy with my school work and then modeling. And I guess he felt that I never had time for him so he had to get his kisses and hugs somewhere else." I looked out of the window that shows the balcony and the beach.

"Well obviously he wasn't the right guy for you. Did he at least support your modeling?" Chase asked sipping on some hot chocolate.

"You 2 are actually the only people that know. I didn't tell anybody and you know my dad never approved of it when I first did it; so why tell?" I told them.

They nodded their heads agreeing. My father didn't really want me to be modeling ever, and neither did my mom but she still supported me. My father thought I could get money by actually getting a real job.

"So how long you'll be visiting here?" Joe asked me.

"Well, I'll be spending time here till Christmas; then I'll go and visit a friend of mine for a while. But I'll keep coming back here before I leave to go back to school, we'll hang out before I leave." I tell them both.

My aunt comes to tell us that dinner is ready and that we need to gather around the table for family prayer. We head into the dining room and my father leads us into the prayer.

My father leads us into one of the best prayers and they always get me emotional at times. He just hits home, when he speaks and with what's been going on with me; I needed a good prayer.

* * *

Druex's p.o.v

Liz and I arrive at my mother's house and we're all sitting in the living room gathered around with the rest of my family.

"So Miss Elizabeth, tell us about you. Druex tells us about you all the time." My mother says.

"Well, I am an inspiring singer. I always wanted to sing ever since I was a little girl. But if that doesn't work out you always have to have a backup plan. There's not much really about me; I'm just a little girl from California with a dream." I look over at Liz and give her a kiss on the cheek.

My family smiles at our physical attraction towards each other, and I'm happy because I could see myself a long term future with her, and I want my family to like and accept her. We sat down for dinner and said grace then ate. After dinner all the grown folks went upstairs while my cousins, nephews, brother and Liz all went to the basement for some fun.

* * *

Marcel's p.o.v

We were sitting at the dinner table about to say grace when the doorbell rang. Keke and I were talking at the table as her mom went to go get the door.

"Hello family, Happy Holidays." A man walked into the room smiling.

Keke's head turned and her face frozed, she looked at the man and then put her fingers to her head like she was thinking. But I knew she was angry and frustrated.

"Hi, I'm keke's father, what's your name?" The man sat in a chair at the table across from me and shook my hand.

"My name is Myles, I'm Keke's boyfriend." I introduced myself and her father looked at Keke.

"Keke don't be rude, say hello to your father." Her mother said.

Keke looked up at her mother for a while and then turned her head towards her father.

"Hi dad, how are you?" she talked to him without a smile; it wasn't like Keke at all.

He smiled at Keke, "I'm fine daughter thanks for asking."

"Okay let's say grace before we eat." Keke's sister brought in the last of the food and sat it in the middle of the table then sat down.

We all held hands and keke's father led us in prayer. After he stopped we all began to pile food on our plate, except Keke.

"So dad, what are you doing here? Why are you even here?" keke asked looking at her father with curiosity.

"Well I know I've been gone for a long time and I wanted to see my children and their mother, so why not come for the holidays when I know we can all be together." He explained.

I watched them communicate as I shoved food in my mouth.

Keke glared at him for a long time.

"Honey aren't you going to eat?" Her mother asked while wiping her face.

Keke looked down at her empty plate and then looked up from her mother to her father.

"Sorry mom I'm just not hungry anymore, my appetite has been ruined." Keke got up from the table and ran upstairs.

It was silence at the table and I felt extremely uncomfortable. "I'll go check on her. By the way, the food was good." I say before I get up.

I run up the stairs and knock on her door before entering to see keke huddled up in a corner silently crying. I walk up to her and sit in front of her and pull her close to me so she can cry on my shoulder.

* * *

Monique's p.o.v

Dwayne and I had unpacked and headed back downstairs for dinner. As I sat down at the table and Dwayne began to tell my family this story, I was interested in it and then my mind drifted off to a whole other subject. I began to think about Corbin; that kiss was amazing. I actually felt something with him where with Dwayne I feel absolutely nothing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my family and Dwayne laughing and I just joined in like I was listening the whole time.

After dinner we were all sitting in the living room laughing and Dwayne and my father had taken a walk outside. They were gone for about a good 20 minutes. My phone rung and I ran upstairs when I could have some peace and quiet and I answered my phone.

"Corbin?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Monique how are you?" He asked. I almost melted at the sound of his voice; it was so deep and strong.

I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. "I'm great, how are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Corbin began to speak.

"Corbin are you okay?" I asked him.

There was a knock on my door and my mother poked her head in.

"Monique we need you downstairs, quickly." She said and I nodded then she left.

"Corbin I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll try to call you later." I said and hung up in a hurry.

I ran downstairs, "is everything okay?"

Everybody was silent, leaving me very confused. Dwayne grabbed my hand and led me in the middle of the living room.

"Monique I love you a lot and I would like for us to be together forever." Dwayne got down on one knee and took a box out of his pants pocket.

The women in my family began to squeal and I looked around at them then back down at Dwayne. He looked up at me.

"Monique when I first met you on that side walk on campus; I knew you were the one I would be spending the rest of my life with. These past months with you felt like years and they were lovely years." He continued.

He opened the small box and opened it, revealing a big diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

I almost fainted; I didn't know what to say. I looked around and my mother was in tears. I began to think about everything that has happened over the 4 months with Dwayne and me. I smiled at the precious thoughts.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." I responded and he slid the ring on my finger and picked me up and spun me around.

He kissed me passionately and put me back on the ground. My mother and aunt hugged me and congratulated me as my father hugged Dwayne and congratulated him.

I smiled and examined my ring, man that sucker was big! But my only question is how did Dwayne get to my father so easily? My father isn't the easiest person to get along with. But damn, I can't believe I'm getting married at such a young age. Well if Topanga and Cory can do it from Boy Meets World then so can I.

* * *

Rihanna's p.o.v

After dinner Chris and I put all of our gifts under the tree. It was not easy trying to rap them without people seeing. Everybody had gone off to bed and Chris and I walked outside on the deck. It was dark outside but you could see the stars in the sky. We sat in the lounge chairs and looked at the view in front of us. The skyline was beautiful, seeing all the lights from the city.

"You've been telling your mom about me?" Chris looked at me and smiled.

"Well of course, I had to tell her about the amazing guy that I was bringing home for Christmas." I smiled and snuggled up close to him.

He kissed me on my forehead, "Have you told your folks about me?"

"Yeah I told them you were a football player; they probably think you're all masculine and tough." Chris responded laughing.

I hit his chest playfully, "I'm tough, what does that mean?"

"Well I just can't have you be tougher than me, you know? I'm the guy in the relationship. I'm supposed to be able to protect you also." He explains.

"You're lucky you're so cute. Let's go to bed baby, I'm tired." I said before he kissed my lips.

We got up and walked hand in hand back in the house.

"Baby why did we go outside with no coats on?" Chris asked.

I laughed and shrugged and we went to bed.

* * *

Keke's p.o.v

I couldn't sleep and I know Marcel knew I couldn't because he stayed up with me the whole night and we talked.

"Baby explain to me why you seem to not like your father?" He asked me.

We were lying in my bed under the covers and he had wrapped his arms around me, like he was protecting me. I thought long and hard before I answered.

"I'm going to tell you something that you have to keep to yourself." I replied looking at him.

I closed my eyes, not knowing how to say what was about to come out of my mouth. I opened my eyes and looked at the door.

"When I was a little girl, my father..." I stopped talking and tears began to run down my eyes.

"Baby, whatever it is you can tell me. Don't cry." Marcel wiped my tears away and looked me dead in my eyes.

"When I was a little girl, my father molested me." I replied as more tears came to my eyes.

"Baby." Was the whisper I heard come from Marcel's mouth and he gave me a hug that seemed to last forever.

* * *

Well I'm going to leave it right there folks. Big surprises huh? Well you already know what to do. Peace, Love, and Revieww!

-Pink!


	26. Chapter 26

Monique's POV

In the middle of the night while everyone was sleep, including Dwayne, I was laying wide awake in my bed. I can't believe I'm engaged, the news was still so real. I stared at the ring and sighed. I couldn't sleep so I got up and decided to walk downstairs in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" I turned around and saw my mother in the living room drinking coffee.

I went and sat down next to her on the couch. "I couldn't sleep."

My mom smiled and looked at my ring. "Excited huh? I can't believe my baby girl is getting married."

"Yeah I can't believe it either." I replied sighing. "Mom, you hardly know Dwayne. How could you let him propose to me without saying anything?"

"Your father told me his family was rich." My mother smiled and I just shook my head.

"You know I just don't like him because he's rich mom. And you and dad shouldn't either; Dwayne is a really nice guy." I look at my mom.

She puts her hand in mine and examines my ring. "Yeah I know, but it's one of the many qualities." My mother smiles and I giggle at her remark.

Soon we go back upstairs and go to bed so we can go to church in the morning.

* * *

Keke's POV

The next morning I woke up and went into the bathroom in my room. I looked at myself to see my eyes puffy from crying. I closed my eyes and I began to have flash backs from when I was little.

"_Baby girl, daddy is going to put you in your pajamas and put you to sleep. Don't tell your mother what we did." My father would say._

I opened my eyes when I felt Marcel's lips on my cheeks. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I said in a quiet tone and splashed water all over my face to wake me up.

Marcel gave me a tight hug and I sat on the bed. "So baby what are you going to do?" He began to pick out his clothes for the day.

I looked over at him, "I don't even know. I never thought I would've had to see my father again after he and my mom separated."

There was a knock on the door and my sister came into the room.

"Breakfast is ready, mom said to come down and eat." She began to walk back out until I stopped her.

"Hey, is dad still here?" I asked her.

She nodded; "He's going to be here all through Christmas, isn't that great?" she smiled and walked back out.

Marcel looked at me and I was beginning to cry again. He walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders and kissed me on my lips.

"Hey, I'm here, everything is going to be okay." He said to me.

I was so thankful to have this wonderful man in my life. I really love him and I could tell that he really loved me.

* * *

Monique's pov

The family was all dressed and ready to go to church. We all settled into my dad's big truck and headed off to the big church. As I got out Dwayne held my hand as he walked me into the church. We had a few minutes before the service started so we mingled with people.

"Is that Taylor?" I turned around and let go of Dwayne's hand as I ran up to one of my parents' old friends.

She hugged me and I introduced her to Dwayne. "That is so nice that you're getting married, we've all missed you around here. You are going to be singing with us right?"

I smiled, knowing she hasn't forgotten that I used to sing right in this church when I was little.

"Of course I will." I smiled.

Church was beginning to start so my family and I took our seats in the front.

"Good morning everyone Christmas is tomorrow. Let's not forget what it really is about. Thanking him for everything he's done." The pastor was up at his podium speaking and he looked over at me.

"Well I see we have a returning guest, Miss Taylor please stand up." I stood up and everyone clapped for me. I guess they were all happy to see me.

"We will have a few selections today from our choir and Miss Taylor if she doesn't mind." He finished speaking and I smiled.

The choir stood up and the director motioned for me to come and sing. Dwayne saw it and he walked me up the steps to where the choir was. Before I began to sing I whispered to the choir director.

She understood what I said and she motioned for the choir to sit back down and began whispering to the band. I motioned for Dwayne to come up and I whispered a few things in his ear. He smiled and grabbed a microphone and I looked at the band and motioned for them to start playing.

(The songs that will be played are in my Profile, you can listen to them if you want.)

I began to sing one of my favorite songs and closed my eyes until Dwayne began singing. I looked out into the audience and people were glued to us. My mom was on the verge of crying.

When Dwayne and I sung the harmony together it sounded like angels filled the church. By the end of the song People were standing up and clapping for us. Dwayne hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Man I loved that boy. Lisa, the choir director, instructed for me to stay and sing with the choir. But she stayed seated.

My father had walked up on stage and began to speak. I sat in one of the little chairs by the band.

"My daughter is getting engaged to a man named Dwayne. He's a very nice young man and he's here with us today." Dwayne stood up and waved to everybody as people clapped.

"But I have a little message for him; and if you don't mind I would love to sing it." My dad grabbed a microphone and the band started playing.

As my dad began to sing, I realized it was my favorite nursery rhymes. I began to sway back and forth as he sang. He looked all around the room as he sang. He looked Dwayne dead in the eyes when he sang some notes.

I mouthed out some of the words and snapped my fingers. My dad's voice was so soothing and strong. Dwayne looked at me and smiled. My dad walked over to Dwayne and walked him over to me and put Dwayne's hand in mine, still singing to us. My dad walked back up on stage and finished singing this beautiful song.

The last line of the song, I know my dad added in and I just stared at Dwayne. My dad stopped singing and everyone applauded him. My father walked over to us and hugged Dwayne and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Lisa instructed me back onstage as she motioned for the choir to stand. Dwayne walked back to his seat and Lisa told me the song we would be singing and that I would be doing the second verse and singing along in the chorus.

The music began to play and the first singer began to sing. I loved her voice; we all joined her on the chorus and so did the choir. Everyone stood up and began to move with the beat. When the song ended Lisa told me she wanted me to sing one more song. A boy from the choir walked up; I guess he was going to be singing with me.

We sung the last song and everyone clapped for us. I was tired and I didn't want to sing anymore. Dwayne helped me walk down the steps and back to my seat. The pastor came back up and started to preach the word.

* * *

Corbin's pov

When I woke up and was freshly hygiene and dressed, I walked downstairs to see that Dustin and the rest of my family were here. I greeted them all and sat down next to Kayla on the couch.

"We're going out for breakfast, you coming?" Kelly asked me.

I nodded and Kayla and I headed out to breakfast with my family. We arrived at the restaurant and were seated to a table. I was looking at my menu when our waiter came up to us.

"Good morning and happy holidays. How can I serve you youngsters?" The lady asked.

I looked up and became wide eyed. Monique was my waitress and she was smiling at me. I shook my head and then my vision became back to normal. It was a regular waitress then. I decided I really needed to eat and I began to place my order after everybody else.

Our food came and Kayla spoke first.

"So Carnell how are you and Lauren?" everybody stopped and looked at her. She didn't know that they had broken up.

Carnell looked up, "we broke up." I could tell he was really upset by the way he looked at Kayla.

It was like he was trying to burn her with his eyes for asking that question.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Kayla was kind of afraid to talk.

She looked at me and shook her head.

We all finished eating and I went to go pay the bill up in front of the restaurant.

"Hello handsome did you enjoy your meal?" I looked up and Monique was at the front desk smiling at me.

I was speechless; I closed my eyes and then opened them to see a different lady looking at me like I was crazy. I told her to keep the change and I power walked back to the table and told them we could leave.

We got in the car and I texted Monique but she didn't text me back. Usually she would text me back right away, but this time she didn't. I sighed and stared out of the window, thinking of when Monique and I would be making out on her bed. Those were the best times, I wish I can undo a lot things. But I know I can't.

* * *

Keke's pov

After breakfast Marcel and I were sitting in the living room watching TV while my mom and sister were in the garage and my father had come and sat in a chair across from us. I didn't pay any attention to him but I noticed Marcel pulled me closer to him.

"My baby girl has all grown up." My father said.

I kept my eyes glued to the screen. "I'm not your baby girl, why are you even here?"

My dad chuckled, "to spend time with my family for Christmas."

It was something about his voice when he said that last statement. He sounded sarcastic but sneaky at the same time. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"You don't remember what you did to me?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Keke I don't know what you're talking about and neither do you so just be quiet." My father said.

"Both you and her both know what she is talking about sir, don't play dumb." Marcel said still looking at the TV.

My dad looked at me and smirked, there was a comment that was going to come from his mouth when my mother walked back in with my sister.

"Look, I found mistletoes." My mother dangled the little things in front of us smiling.

I shook my head and continued watching TV.

* * *

I really would like for you guys to watch those clips that are on my profile. Those are my favorite Christmas songs. But that's only if you want to. Tell me what you think, you already know what to do.

Peace, Love, and Review!

-Pink!


	27. Chapter 27

**I'll be on here on and off but just to read other people's stories, I don't know when then next time I'll update. Just letting you know but enjoy this chapter and please review like your life depends on it. **

* * *

Lauren's pov

I woke up to get a phone call from Craig.

"Good morning baby girl, how are you?" he asked, man he sounded so sexy over the phone.

"I'm okay Craig, how are you?" I smiled, being happy I was talking to him.

"I'm great; you're still coming over here after Christmas right?" He asked.

I smiled and chuckled. "Of course Craig, nothing has changed."

"Yeah, I know it hasn't, what does your boyfriend think of you coming?" Craig just had to ask that.

I didn't explain to him that Carnell and I had broken up.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore Craig, I'm single now." I smiled.

"Well if you want to, we can talk about it when you get here." Craig suggested.

He would always let me vent my problems to him and he would always listen, that's one thing I loved about him.

"Yes I know, good bye Craig."

"Goodbye baby girl." He hung up the phone and I almost fainted from hearing his voice.

The man is fine as hell and I'm spending the holidays with him? Ho ho ho, merry Christmas to me.

* * *

Ariana's p.o.v

My mother and Myles and I were watching movies in the living room. I was snuggled up under Myles and every few minutes I would just stare at the man that god created for me.

He treated my mother with respect and I loved him for that. He understood me and my mother's relationship and he respected it. I know that he was treated me like a queen then he was going to be the exact same way with my mom, and he was.

I leaned up and kissed Myles on the cheek and he smiled and wrapped him arm around my neck. I knew right then and there that this was the man that I would be with forever. We would get married, have kids, and grow old together.

* * *

Shad's pov

Ashley and I were at my mother's house. My mom had gone grocery shopping and left us at home. Ashley and I were playing Zumba Rush Fitness and I will say she was beating me at it.

"Baby, do you want children?" I asked Ashley trying to get the move down pack. Both of our eyes were glued to the TV.

"Well, I don't know I mean they're great I love children but I don't know if I would ever have any." She replied.

"Would you get upset if I told you I had a child already?" She stopped dancing and looked at me while I was still dancing.

She paused the game and looked at me, "You have a child?"

I knew I shouldn't have told her, she's going to blow up and break up with me. I know it, just watch. I nodded slowly to her question.

"She and her mother is coming over tomorrow for Christmas." I add that piece of information in quickly.

Ashley went to sit on the couch and buried her face into her hands.

"How come you never told me that you had a child?" I can tell she was mad deep down inside.

"it's not really the first thing I tell a girl that I like and I thought if I had told you then you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." I explained as I went and sat next to her.

All she did was stare at me; she didn't say anything all she did was look at me.

"Shad, we've been with other for months, I'm sure you could've told me that."

"I'm sorry." I looked at her and she just shook her head.

My mother walked through the door with bags of groceries in her hand and I helped her as Ashley went back to playing the game, still upset.

* * *

Keke's pov

It was dinner time and my father and I haven't talked since earlier, well actually he would try to talk to me but I would always ignore him or walk in another room.

We were all sitting around at the dinner table when my mother began to speak.

"Okay you guys, I know we all feel the tension and I think we need to talk it out." I know she was referring that to my father and me.

"Mom, there is nothing to talk about just drop it." I was slowly beginning to lose my appetite once again.

Marcel held my hand under the table and looked at me.

Everyone began to eat except me, but I wasn't leaving the table.

"Keke, do you remember how close you and your daddy used to be? When I would work late he would put you sleep and feed you, and play with you." My mother was still talking and I just closed my eyes.

"_He would put you to sleep and feed you, and play with you."_ My mother's voice echoed in my head and I opened my eyes to see my father smirking at me.

"Mom, can we just drop it, there are no issues that will be resolved!" I began to get angry. It was only a matter of time before I cracked.

"Keke stop being so stubborn! Now you have issues going on and I will not let you ruin this family's holiday with your foolishness." Tears were beginning to roll down my face and I was getting angry inside.

"Now, nobody is leaving this table till their plate is cleared. I cooked all this food dammit and you all are going to eat it." My mother was angry.

I stared down at my plate and then looked up at my mother.

I mumbled something under my breath which caught my family's attention.

"What did you say?" my mother asked.

"I said, I HATE THIS FAMILY!" I shook the table as I got up and walked out of the house and slammed the front door.

* * *

Dustin's POV

We pulled back up at Corbin's mom house and walked inside to see all our family there. I observed everything that was going on.

Corbin walked in with Kayla hanging onto his arm and they went upstairs, he looked pretty upset. Carnell was on his phone every few seconds and then he would hang up; I guess he was trying to call Lauren.

Patrick and Raven were talking to my cousins Steve, Champ and Piccolo. Kelly and Vanessa were playing video games with Bryan. Paige was filing her nails as she watched Bryan play the game. And I watched as Tamera and my mom talked in the kitchen. I walked inside the kitchen to hear my two favorite ladies laughing.

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along." I kissed my mom on the cheek. "Can I borrow this one for a minute?" I point to Tamera.

My mother laughs and nods. I grab Tamera's hand and lead her out of the noisy house onto the backyard where it's quiet. We sit down on the swinging bench and look at the beautiful nature view before us.

"I've been thinking, a lot about visiting your family. And I'll admit it, I'm nervous." I broke the silence.

Tamera looked at me and squinted her eyes as the wind blew, blowing her hair in her face. I wiped some of the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too. I don't think my father or my mother will be very fond of me dating my teacher, especially because I'm crazy about him." Tamera smiled and rubbed the side of my face.

"We'll know tomorrow wont we?" I ask her.

She looked out into the view and was silent. She got up and stood by the fence.

"My father always told me to let go and be free. Never be afraid of anything, and to always follow my heart. But also to stand up in what I believe in."

Tamera turned around and looked at me, "And for the first time in my life, I'm listening to him."

I walked up behind her and held her waist. The next door neighbors were blasting music and we just sat down back in the chair and began to listen. We stayed outside till the sun set and it got dark. All we did was talk and enjoy the world and its beautiful creations.

* * *

Kayla's POV

"Corbin you have been on that phone non-stop, why aren't you paying attention to me?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry baby I just have a lot on my mind and I was waiting on this very important phone call." He explained.

He was lying on his bed looking straight ahead. I already knew what was going on and I didn't want to deal with it any longer.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" I asked looking dead at him. I was standing up against the wall in front of him by the door.

"Thinking about whom?" Corbin was playing dumb I just wanted to smack him.

I walked up to him and sat on top of him.

"Corbin don't play dumb with me! You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't make me say her name." I say getting loud even though I knew nobody could hear us because of the sound proofed walls.

He looked at me and sat up, causing me to get off of him.

"Look Kayla, yeah I still like her, as a matter of fact I love her. And to be completely honest, I'm just not feeling it with you anymore." Corbin got up from off the bed and looked at the wall.

I looked down, sad but not angry.

"Why couldn't you just tell me before you dragged me up here with you?" I asked calmly.

He turned around and looked at me, "I didn't want you to be a lone for Christmas."

"Corbin I do have other family, I don't need you to feel sorry for me just because my parents are dead and you felt the need to keep me company for the holidays." I was beginning to get angry, only because I felt betrayed.

I got up and began to pack my stuff; I zipped up my suitcase and looked at him.

"If that's who you want, fine, I don't really care." I opened up his door and began to walk down the stairs with my suitcases and set them by the door.

His family saw me and it began to get quiet. Dustin and Tamera were coming back inside as Corbin slowly walked down the stairs.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Corbin's mother asked me.

"It was really nice meeting you all but I think I'll be spending the rest of my holidays with my family." I looked around at everyone and they were shocked and surprised. It was an awkward silence and I decided that was my time to leave.

I walked to the front door before Corbin stopped me. I turned around to see his family staring at us.

"Did you want me to give you a ride?" He asked.

I looked at him and grabbed my suitcase, "no thanks, I'll catch a cab."

I said bye to his family one last time and walked out of the house, knowing that was the last time they would see me.

* * *

**Well that's it, I dont know when the next update for this story will be. And I may upload the next chapter of Living This Life tonight but it'll be later**

**Peace, Love, And Review!**

**-Pink! :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while but things have changed this year and I actually will not be able to post stories as I want to. I hope you enjoy this one and remember to keep reviewing and check out my other story and the others that are soon to come. **

Chris's POV

I was sitting in the living room playing video games with Rihanna when her mom came into the room and turned off the TV.

"Mom, I was almost beating him." I heard Rihanna say and I looked at her.

"Oh be quiet, you will have lots of time to play those games after you help me cook." Her mom said.

"Rihanna doesn't know how to cook momma." Her brother James came from downstairs.

"Shut up." Rihanna looked at him.

"We'll she is just going to have to learn." Her mother said and dragged Rihanna into the kitchen.

"You may want to watch this, it could be entertainment." James said and I smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

Keke's POV

I walked to the nearby park and sat on the swings. It was getting dark outside but I wasn't scared. I heard footsteps and Marcel came and sat on the swing next to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him without looking up.

"Your sister told me that this was your favorite place to go to when you were upset." He responded.

"I don't understand why he is back? All this time he has been gone. And then he just pops up and then my mother expects me to talk to him and give him respect?" I say looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"You haven't told your mom have you?" He asked me.

"No, after he left I thought I'd never have to see him again and I never bothered. I thought I could just erase it from my mind. But I couldn't do that either." I explain while wiping away tears.

"Baby, you have to tell her. And then you have to get help.' Marcel explained to me.

I got up from off the swing and stood in front of him.

"Tell her? She won't listen to me. It's obvious that she still loves that man. I mean he's been gone, why would he just come back all of a sudden and then she would let him." I explained to him.

"She's your mother and you are her child. She will listen to you. Now let's go back home its getting dark and they're worrying about you." Marcel kissed me on the lips and we walked back towards the house.

Monique's POV

I was sort of missing a lot of people. I was ready to go back to school. I missed my girls and my male friends. Especially Corbin. I haven't spoken to him in a while and remembered that I was supposed to give him a call back. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up but soon didn't get an answer. I was sitting in my room on my bed getting ready to try again when Dwayne walked in laughing on his cell phone. I put my cell phone down on the night stand and looked at Dwayne.

Tomorrow we were going to go over to his family house and I was a little worried. Dwayne got off the phone and walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek before he started taking off his shoes.

"Baby, today was really good." He said as he took off his shirt and threw it to the floor and walked in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

I got up and picked up his shirt and put it in one of my laundry baskets and stood by the door.

"So now that we're engaged you know I can't stay in my dorm anymore." I said.

Dwayne turned and looked at me then back to brushing his teeth. It was silent while he brushed his teeth then he finished and walked out of the bathroom and I followed him.

"I know baby, that's why you can come and stay with me. Besides my apartment isn't far from your school." He explained.

Everything was happening so fast and it was changing. He kissed me on the lips and I gave him a fake smile and he smiled back before kissing me again, this time it lasted longer.

"Christmas is tomorrow baby, go to bed." He said and he got into the bed. I smiled at him and grabbed my phone off the nightstand and saw a missed call from Corbin.

Dang I didn't even hear my phone ring; I was in my pajamas and started to walk towards the door.

'Where you going baby?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm going out for an hour maybe, I'll be back. I love you." I kissed him on the lips and walked out.

I told my mother that I would be back and I grabbed my coat and hat and walked to my car.

_I know he has to be home, _I thought. I pulled out of the driveway and headed onto the road to Corbin's house.

20 minutes later I pulled in front of the house and smiled. I was about to get out of the car but I looked at my ring. I wasn't ready to tell Corbin about my engagement yet. I put my ring in the glove department and got out of the car.

I saw lights on inside the house so I knew somebody was up. I rang the doorbell and Steve opened the door. He looked at me and saw me in my long cotton pajama pants and my coat and smiled.

"Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here?" I asked and he moved so I can walk inside.

Steve took my coat off and put it in the closet. I had on only a bra on but I had a heavy sweater over it. He led me in the family room where I saw Champ and Piccolo and they came and greeted me. I smiled and hugged them.

"What are you doing here girl?" Piccolo asked me.

"Well actually I came to visit Corbin." I said in an inside voice.

I began to shiver, still from being cold outside, and Champ went upstairs to grab me a blanket.

Steve told me everyone except for Corbin had gone to bed, but that I could go in his room. Champ came back downstairs with the blanket and handed it to me.

I wrapped myself in the blanket and quietly walked up the stairs to Corbin's room. I was nervous at first, but I don't know why. I hesitated to knock at first but then I did a quiet knock.

"Come in." I heard Corbin's voice from the other side of the door.

I quietly walked in and looked at him and closed the door behind me. Corbin looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Monique, what are you doing here?" he asked and beginning to get off his bed.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and sat back down.

"I'd thought I would surprise you. Where's Kayla?" I asked looking around.

Corbin sighed and I looked at him and sat next to him.

"We broke up." He said as he gave me a sly smile.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I lied, I never liked that girl.

"But anyway how are you and Dwayne?" Corbin looked up at me.

I got up from off his bed and wrapped the blanket around me tighter. My back was facing him so he couldn't see me rubbing my ring finger. I didn't want to lie to Corbin, but he just couldn't know yet.

I turned around and faced him. "Everything is good; I'm going to see his family tomorrow." I looked down.

Corbin was still staring at me and I looked down. I could tell he was hurt because I was still with Dwayne. I watched as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and it showed his face more. He looked really cute right now. I walked towards his bed and sat at the edge next to him. I rubbed his hair and we stared at each other.

"You know, things are going to start changing Corbin." I said referring to my engagement without actually telling him.

"But you will always be my best friend." I finished and he kissed my hand.

"I got you a gift." Corbin said and he got up and went to his closet.

He came back out with a big box and handed it to me.

"Don't open it now, when you get home; or tomorrow you can." He said.

I figured it was time for me to leave and I got up and laid the present on his bed and gave Corbin a really tight hug. I let go of him and grabbed my present from his bed and he walked me downstairs to see that it's deserted.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and took off the blanket and handed it back to him.

He got my coat from the closet and helped me put it on and he put on his and walked me to my car.

He stood by the garage and watched as I put my big gift in the backseat then I walked back up to him.

"Nice pajamas by the way." He said and I laughed.

I hugged him one last time and he kissed me on my cheek and I was about to turn to walk off when he pulled me back and my lips crashed into his. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do but then I kissed him back and the kiss deepened.

Corbin wrapped his warm hands around my waist and licked my bottom lip and then slid his tongue in my mouth. It felt so good but I know I was doing wrong. I pulled back after a few kisses and looked at him and he let go of my waist and folded his arms.

I walked back to my car, feeling on my lips and got inside then pulled out of the driveway and went back home. But all while I was in the car all I could think about was that kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Monique's POV

I arrived back at my house and I brought in my gift and put it under the tree. I couldn't believe that I had a full on make out with Corbin. I mean not that it was bad, it was really good, even better then Dwayne's, but I'm an engaged woman. I need to control myself; maybe I shouldn't have even gone over there. All I could think about was Corbin and as I was walking into the bedroom I remembered Dwayne. I have this great man where all he wants to do is love me and I'm kissing Corbin.

I ran upstairs quietly to my room to see that Dwayne was snoring and sound asleep. I took off my jacket and quietly got into the bed. I put my phone on the night stand and then dozed off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING! CHRISTMAS DAY!

Keke's POV

Yes! The day that I've been waiting for, Christmas Day! I heard the birds chirping outside and I got up to see Marcel in the bathroom. After I stormed out of the house yesterday after dinner, I came back and didn't say anything to anybody. I got up and walked up behind Marcel and hugged his waist as he was brushing his teeth.

"Merry Christmas baby." I smiled and so did he.

"I been looking for that smile ever since we been here." Marcel said and he continued to brush his teeth.

"Baby its Christmas, even with everything going on, this is one of my favorite holidays. And besides, I'm spending it with you which makes it even better." I said and started to run water in the tub so I can take a bath.

Marcel turned around and stared at me, "whoa, Christmas is your favorite holiday. For the past few days you been upset and now your attitude has changed."

I touched his cheek and kissed his lips. "Nothing can go wrong today."

Marcel chuckled and walked out of the bathroom so I could enjoy my nice bath.

Carnell's POV

I woke up and walked downstairs to see some of my family in the kitchen and some in the living room. I ran to the tree until my momma stopped me.

"Carnell, now you know that we eat breakfast before we just run and try to open gifts. Remember the true meaning of Christmas? Do I have to show you the Veggie Tales Clip again?" She informed me.

"No momma you don't." I kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas." I walked into the kitchen and greeted my family as we began to gather around the table so we could eat.

I noticed Corbin was in a better mood, he was smiling and being nice to everyone. My uncle said grace and we all sat down and began to eat breakfast.

Lauren's POV

I was sound asleep in my bed until I heard my phone ringing in my ear and I sat up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning baby girl, Merry Christmas." It was Craig; he knew just how to put a smile on my face.

"Same to you, how are you doing this morning?" I asked him rubbing my face.

"I'm doing great knowing that you're coming over tomorrow." He responded.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"I'm hanging with my parents today and that's it." He responded.

It was silent for a moment until I spoke up.

"Well I'm going to start getting dressed, I'll see you tomorrow Craig." I said before we both hung up.

I got up from off my bed and looked out of my window. The sun was shining but I knew it was probably still cold outside.

I went and opened my suitcase to find an outfit and found the gift that Monique gave me and I looked at it. It was a collage of us in a frame, a necklace, and one of her shirts that I really liked. I looked at the collage and I smiled and grabbed my phone and begin to text Monique.

Chris's POV

Rihanna and I were downstairs with her family opening gifts. Rihanna got me a black diamond watch and I got her 2 carrot got earrings. They were expensive, but she was worth it.

"Oh isn't this holiday wonderful? My children are home, my daughter brought home a man who is kind and respectful." Her mother began speaking and I blushed.

"And my son finished college." She continued and kissed her children on the forehead.

"Why don't we go around saying what we're thankful for?" James suggested.

"I'll start." Rihanna said and turned to her mother.

"Mom, you have always been there for me. When daddy left, you kept it together for us, for me. I admire your strength and how you stayed true to yourself, even though the bad times. You made me into the woman I am today, so I thank you for that." Rihanna finished and hugged her mother.

She then turned to me, "Chris, you've had my back ever since we met. And I have a strong love for you; I'm thankful that god brought you into my life when he did. I love you."

I hugged Rihanna when she finished and kissed her on the lips.

Corbin's POV

Even though Monique is in the relationship, I still want to be with her. I can't believe what happened last night and I'm ready for it to happen again. After we ate I looked at my mother.

"Can we?" I asked her pointing to the tree.

"Go ahead." She responded and I laughed and we all ran towards the tree picking up wrapped gifts with our names on it and unwrapped them.

I picked up my mom's gift and walked over and handed it to her.

"I bought this for you a while ago mom. Hopefully it still fits." I said as she opened her gift revealing a nice diamond bracelet.

She kissed my cheek and hugged me tight. I walked over to my dad and saw he was unwrapping his gift. He looked up at me and then gave me one of the biggest hugs he's ever given me. I bought him a watch that he always wanted.

The day was going by really smooth but then I began to think, I wondered what Mo was doing right now.

Monique's POV

I woke up llater than usual to find my self in an empty bed with my partner missing. I put on my silk creamy pink robe and walked slowly to the bathroom. I heard chatter all the way from downstairs and I figured that's where everyone was. I looked at myself in the mirror and splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth then looked down at my hands.

I began to grow with fear when I discovered something was missing.

"where is my ring?" I whispered to myself quietly as I quickly walked back into my bedroom and checked everywhere on the nightstand and in my purse.

Then I remembered that I took it off when I went to go visit Corbin last night and it's probably still in the car. I took a deep breath and slowly walked downstairs, hiding my hands in my robe pocket.

"Good morning baby, Merry Christmas." Dwyane walked up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey do you have the car keys?" I asked him nervously.

"No, you used them last when you walked out remember?" He said and walked into the kitchen.

I began to follow him, greeting my family as they walked past me .

"Right, I remember." I said and looked at him.

"What do you need the keys for anyway?" He asked me.

"I left something really important in the car and I gave to get it back." I responded still with my hands in my pocket.

Dwayne rubbed my arms over my sleeves and kissed me on the lips again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute upstairs?" He asked me and smiled

I nodded and followed him him upstairs. When we walked in he closed the door behind us and I turned around to face him and he had my ring in his hand.

"You were looking for this?" He asked examining the ring.

"See you had it all along?" I chuckled and tried to get it but he backed up.

"where were you last night Monique that you couldn't wear this important ring?" He asked madly.

I looked down and was quiet.

"You went to go see Corbin last night didn't you?" He asked and I lifted my head up to see him pulling out the gift Corbin gave me and he tossed it to me.

"Why lie?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say all I could do was look at him.

"Do you still love him?" he stared me deeply in my eyes and I looked down at my hands.

"No." I responded looking back up at him.

"Are you lieing?" Dwayne started to get really close to me and I wasn't sure if I should be scared or what.

"No, I love you. He's just been calling me so I decided to visit him and he gave me that." I pointed to the gift.

Dwayne stared at me for awhile and then handed me my ring and then walked out. A tear slowly slid down my face and I put the ring back on my finger and then began to take a shower. When I got out and walked to my bedroom, Corbin's gift was still sitting on my bed. I stared at it for a really long time and then I picked it up and held it in my hands then opened it. It was a picture of him and I when we went on a date, one of his favorite shirts that smelled like him and his favorite cologne. Inside of the box was a note.

_Monique I love you very much and I'm going to always love you. We've had so many good and bad times together. I know you're with the boy now and I hope he's making you happy but I just want you to know that I could've done better, I could've fought harder for your love and not drive you away. _

_P.S remember those times when we would make out on your bed? I wish we could do that all over again. I love you and you will always be my girl. Love Corbin._

I wiped a tear from my eye and put everything back in the box and put it in my suitcase. I began to get dressed and walked downstairs ready for this wonderful Christmas day.

KEKE'S POV

I walked downstairs with Marcel smiling and hugged my mother and sister and then went to open my gifts.

"Baby girl." A deep voice came from behind me and I knew it wasn't Marcel.

I turned around to see my father and my smiled turned into a frown. I could already tell today wasn't going to be a good day.

I tried to ignore him and turned back around and continued going through my gifts. He got closer to me and whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"Stop me a stubborn little girl and talk to me."

"you know what? There has been some secrets in this house and I believe I need to let them out." I said and looked at my father and shook my head.

"Keke what are you talking about now?" my mother and sister came from out of the kitchen and walked towards us.

"I'm talking about the fact that this man, who you let back into this house, molested me when I was a little girl." I said and my mother just stared at me and Marcel looked down.


	30. Chapter 30

-1 MONTH LATER-

Monique and Dwayne were en route in Dwayne's car back to campus. Even though they had their bad times over break, they still loved each other. After the incident with Dwayne finding Monique's ring she hasn't text Corbin or called him.

They pulled back into the parking lot of campus and got out of the car at 1 p.m. Dwayne helped Monique bring her bags in back to her dorm and helped her unpack.

"Well baby, I think that is all of my things." Monique said as she went and sat on the bed in her quiet room.

None of Monique's friends were back on campus yet so she and Dwayne had a little more time to talk before everyone came in.

"You know my parents really like you." Dwayne said to her.

"Yeah they're nice people." Monique smiled and Dwayne kissed her on the cheek.

"Well baby, I'm going to go to my place and unpack." He began to get up. "I'm sure you're going to want to hang out with your friends so I'll just see you tomorrow." Monique nodded and walked him to her door. Dwayne turned around and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"I love you." Dwayne said.

"I love you too." Monique smiled before Dwayne walked out of the door.

Monique took a shower and then changed out of her clothes and into something more comfortable. She sat on her bed and thought how she was going to break the news to everyone about her and Dwayne's engagement. She took her ring off and put it in her drawer.

10 minutes later, Lauren walked in the room and dropped her bags and then ran up to Monique and hugged her. The girls laughed and smiled and Monique helped Lauren unpack. After they were finished they sat on their bed and talked.

"So, tell me how your break was?" Monique asked Lauren.

"Well, I reconnected with a good friend of mine and I spent half of the holiday with him." Lauren responded smiling.

"Him? What is his name?" Monique asked.

"His name is Craig, I known him since I was 16 years old when I began modeling." Lauren responded.

"You got some didn't you?" Monique asked smiling."

Lauren laughed and began to blush.

"Yes I did." She responded.

"But anyway enough about me how are you and Dwayne?" Lauren asked.

"We've gotten stronger over break. He's met my family, I met his family." Monique responded.

"So did you see Corbin at all over break?" Lauren asked.

Monique stared at Lauren for a long time and then shook her head no.

Lauren sighed and then her phone began to ring. By the big smile on her face, Monique would say it was Craig. She left the room so Lauren could have some privacy.

KEKE'S POV

I can't my mother called me a liar after I told her that my father molested me, I hardly enjoyed my Christmas and after that day I spent the rest of break at Marcel's house. I was so happy to leave that family behind, knowing that I won't see them till I'm good and ready.

"Baby is you okay?" Marcel asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

I looked at him with a frown on her face, "No, she didn't believe me at all. It's like she's covering up for him. We talked late that night and she was so defensive."

"You ever wonder why your father came back?"

I thought for a moment, "No i haven't."

"Baby, maybe you need to talk to your mother more. It seems you guys have unfinished buisness."

I watched as he got out of the car and I stayed and sat back for awhile. When I got out he handed me some of my bags and we walked in the doors of the dorm, still sad, and saw Monique sitting in the lounge by herself. I turned my frown into a smile and screamed as I ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"I missed you, how was your break?" Monique asked me.

"Half of it was okay." I said and looked at Marcel as he went to hug Monique. "How about yours? What did you and Dwayne do?"

"I'll tell everyone about that when they get here." Monique replied and smiled before giving me one last hug.

Marcel and I left Monique so we could both unpack.

Corbin's pov

I walked into the dorms an hour later with Carnell, Bryan, Patrick, Paige and Raven and we headed straight to unpacking. I was so excited to see Monique; I didn't know what to do. When I walked out of my room 20 minutes later with Carnell, I saw Monique walking down the hallway. I shouted her name and she turned around and we both froze.

Ever since we kissed, we haven't talked. I was afraid because I didn't know what she was going to do. I smiled a little and she smiled too and practically ran towards me and jumped in my arms.

I spun her around, glad that she was in my arms for those few seconds. I let her back down on the ground and she hugged Carnell.

"Hey, when did you get back?" she asked me.

Carnell kept walking and left me and Monique in the hallway.

"Just a while ago." I responded and Monique and I slowly walked down the hall.

"So, I opened your gift that you gave me." She said and my face froze. "I loved it."

I smiled, "I didn't want you to forget about me."

She smiled and looked at me, "I could never forget about you."

"So does Dwayne know?" Corbin looked at me as we walked.

"He knows that I was over there but he's not aware of what happened." She responded and put her head down.

I stopped walking and so did she. "Monique I am so sorry I put you in that type of situation. You have a boyfriend and I should've respected that, I never should've kissed you."

"It's okay, nobody's hurt." She said and we kept walking.

We strolled to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Ashley, Shad, Liz, and Druex walked through the door. They saw us and greeted us with hugs.

"Okay guys, when Myles, Ariana, Chris, Rihanna, Omar, and Christina get here I want us to all meet in the lounge because of course we are going to want to share stories, but I have news to tell you guys." Monique informed us.

"Sure." We all said.

Monique's POV

At 8:00 p.m. we were all settled in and sitting in the lounge laughing and sharing stories about our vacation.

"So, I was sitting in the café and all you hear is this old lady saying don't poke my pimple. But I mean how can you not poke it, you know what I mean?" Ariana said.

I laughed and stared at her, "No, I don't."

"So, Ashley met one of the most important ladies in my life other than my mother." Shad began to speak.

"Shad, who can be more important than your mother?" Corbin asked.

"My daughter." Shad replied and all our eyes went wide-eyed.

FLASHBACK IN SHAD'S POV

"_Baby, she will be here any minute she is going to love you." I said to Ashley as we walked downstairs on Christmas Day. _

_My mother was setting the table as the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. On the other side of the door stood my 3-year old, Destiny, and her evil mother, Sarah. _

_They walked inside of the house and Destiny ran past Ashley and to my mother and gave her a hug. Sarah saw Ashley and stared at her. _

"_Well, aren't you going to introduce me? Us?" Sarah said with an attitude._

_I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Ashley. _

"_Ashley this is Sarah, Sarah this is Ashley, my girlfriend." I said. _

"_Nice to meet you." Ashley smiled._

"_Likewise." Sarah said and went to go talk to my mom. _

"_Daddy!" Destiny ran up to me and I picked her up. _

_Destiny looked at Ashley and smiled. _

"_Daddy, who is this? She's pretty." She said and put her head on my shoulder. _

"_My name is Ashley; I'm your daddy's girlfriend." Ashley replied with a smile._

END OF FLASHBACK STILL Monique's pov

"After that day Destiny, Ashley, and I spent a lot of days together." Shad said.

"Okay guys so I wanted to bring you here together because I have some news to give." I said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Carnell asked.

"No, of course not." I responded, "But stay right there I'll be right back."

I ran to my room to get my engagement ring and I put the ring on my finger then put my hands in my back pockets so no one could see it. I walked back into the room and they were all looking at me.

"Okay Mo, what's up?" Corbin asked.

"Well over break Dwayne and I got really close. I met his family and he met mine and everyone gets a long." I explained.

"Mo, get to the point." Paige said.

"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that." I stopped talking and put my left hand out, exposing the rock on my finger, and everyone's eyes went wide-eyed.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed and the girls ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, we have to start planning a wedding and everything." Lauren was really excited.

I couldn't think throughout the whole thing and I ended up being dragged out of the lounge by the girls and to my room. But I took one look at Corbin and I could tell he was shocked and heart broken by my news and that made me sad right then and there.


	31. Chapter 31

Monique's POV

For two whole hours the girls were all in my room pitching in ideas. They were all excited and happy and I was too, but something else was bothering me. It started to get really late and Lauren and I forced the girls out of our room. Lauren shut the door behind her and came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lauren asked me.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." I got up and went into the bathroom and washed my face before going to bed.

The next morning

I was up earlier than everyone else, so I took a shower and drove to Dwayne's house. I used my key he gave a few weeks ago and walked inside.

"Dwayne!" I called his name as closed the door behind me.

Dwayne came walking down the stairs, in his pajama pants with no shirt on, and walked towards me.

"Hey baby, what are you doing over here?" he asked as he gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I just needed air to breathe." We walked into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked me.

"I told everyone about our engagement." I said.

"And how did they react?" Dwayne smiled.

"Everyone was excited." I told him.

"Even Corbin?" Dwayne asked.

"I mean he looked a little down when I announced it, maybe I shouldn't have told them." I said.

"No baby, you had the right to tell them. He's just going to have to get over the face that he can't have you." Dwayne said and kissed my forehead.

"But Corbin is my best friend, I still care about his feelings." I responded. "I need to go talk to him." I began to get up until Dwayne pulled me back down.

"Look, why don't you hang out around here today? I have errands to run but later on we can chill." He suggested.

I accepted his offer and watched as he left the room to get dressed.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I was in the lounge with Keke and Ashley listening to Sade's song The Moon and the Sky Remix. It was our way of relaxing, listening to music. Carnell walked in the room and looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I stared at him and then I walked up and followed him outside. We stood by a tree outside under the shade and he looked at me.

"What do you want Carnell?" I folded my arms.

"We didn't get much time to talk yesterday, I wanted to know if you were okay and how your break was." He said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"You ask me if I'm okay. Hell no I'm not okay, my boyfriend cheated on me with his tutor and you ask am I okay?" I ask him.

He looked down and I shook my head, "look, I just want to start fresh. I know I hurt you but I'm really sorry."

"Carnell you have been saying sorry a lot lately." I said to him. "I forgave you so stop saying sorry." I turned around to leave until his voice stopped me.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked.

"We'll work back up to it." I responded and continued walking.

* * *

Paige's POV

I walked in the lounge to see Ashley and keke on the couch and I leaned up against the door.

"Well, I sure have missed you girls." I said to them with a slick smile.

"That's weird because I sure didn't miss you." Keke said. "How do you stay with her?"

"I'm in the process of getting my own room." Ashley responded.

"How was your break girls?" I asked as I sat in the chair across from them.

"Okay what are you up to?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, I can't sit and talk to my friends?" I asked them.

"Okay first of all, I'm not your friend, I can't speak for keke, but I don't like you." Ashley said.

"It's understandable, people-well females, are usually jealous of me." I Smiled.

"Did she really just bring up the jealousy thing again?" keke asked Ashley.

Ashley nodded and looked at me.

"One of these days I'm going to have the energy to beat that ass. You better watch yourself." Ashley said and got up to leave.

"Oh Ashley before you leave, did you ever talk to Lauren?" I turned to look at her and saw her glaring at me for a minute then continued walking. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Corbin's POV

"I can't believe she is going to get married." I was talking to Druex in our room.

"Yeah, I was shocked when she announced it." Druex was putting his hair in a low ponytail.

"Look, I have to tell you something, but when I tell you, you can't tell anybody." I looked at him.

"Do I look like a gossiper to you?" Druex asked me.

"Over break I saw Monique, we talked, and we kissed." Druex's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"I love that girl; I don't know what to do." I said.

"Tell her how you feel?" Druex said.

"She already knows." I responded.

"You can't let this happen." Druex looked at me.

"Too late, it's already happening." I responded before walking out of the room.

I was dissapointed, the girl I love is getting married to another man. I couldnt believe it, it was like the world had stopped.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been so busy with school and I'm still busy. But I hope you guys enjoy this episode. Not much in it but the next ones will have a lot of detail and events. **

**Please review, love ya.. bye! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so sorry I have been so busy with school that I havent been able to write so I hope this one makes you happy till next time. :)**

* * *

As weeks passed by everyone was planning for the wedding. Monique and Corbin talked less than usual while Monique became more close with Dwayne. Both were still upset but choose to hide their emotions. After the tough weeks of school, it was the weekend and Monique and the girls were all at the bridal store waiting to try on dresses.

"Monique what are we waiting on?" Paige asked in frustration. She was seen sitting on one of the chairs with her legs crossed, with black sunglasses on. The more she smacked her gum irritated Monique more than she already was.

"We are waiting on my mother to get here. Did you guys really think I was going to try on dresses without my mom being here?" Monique responded looking at the door.

A lady who worked at the store walked up to the girls. "Do you guys need any help?"

"No we're waiting on an extra person." Ashley responded.

Monique looked down at her phone to see if her mother texted her or called her and there were none. "Just give her 10 minutes guys."

"Look I'm not going to be waiting all day for YOUR mother. If you need me I'll be down the street at Starbucks." Paige got up and began to walk out of the store.

"Don't worry we won't need you." Monique responded and rolled her eyes as the diva walked out of the store.

Five minutes later Monique's mom came rushing into the store. "Monique I am so sorry I'm late, the traffic was bad." She explained while hugging her daughter and kissing her on the cheek. Monique nodded, telling her mom it was okay and she turned to introduce her mom to the girls.

The lady who worked back at the store walked over to the group again, "is everyone here now?"

Monique looked around and saw that Paige wasn't back yet and she smiled, "Yeah we can start now."

"Great my name is Mandy, who is the lucky bride to be?" Mandy smiled and asked.

"I am. I'm Monique." Monique responded before responded and pointing to her mother, "This is my mother." Then she pointed to the girls sitting down a few feet away from her. "And these are my beautiful bridesmaids."

"Lovely, so what are the theme colors for the wedding?" Mandy asked.

Monique smiled, "White and red."

* * *

Corbin walked to a nearby pool hall off campus and saw Dwayne playing by himself. Corbin shook his head and walked to the opposite side of the pool table and stared at the balls that Dwayne was shooting in the holes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Corbin said looking up at Dwayne.

"Yeah grab a stick, play some pool." Dwayne said looking up at Corbin before shooting another ball in the hole.

"I didn't come here to play pool so what do you want?" Corbin responded with an attitude.

Dwayne chuckled and sat the pool stick on the table then sat on the edge of the table. "You are coming to the wedding right?"

"I don't know yet, I may have something to do that day." Corbin responded.

"Something to do? I'm sure Monique walking down the aisle is going to be one of the most important and special day of her life and you're not sure if you'll be there?" Dwayne shook his head.

"Cut to the chase of me being here or I'm leaving." Corbin responded.

"Look whatever you and Monique had going on before me is history gone. She's marrying me in two weeks and when she says I do, she'll be done with you." Dwayne smirked at Corbin.

Corbin scratched the back of neck and looked at the clock on the wall. "You wasted ten minutes of my life just to tell me that?"

"Back off my woman. I'm tired of hearing her talk about how you're not happy. Go find a lady of your own and leave mines alone."

Corbin smirked as he knew he was beginning to let a secret slip out of his mouth. "See you're telling me to back off your woman but maybe you should be telling that to Monique."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dwayne got off the table and turned to face Corbin.

Corbin took one the balls out of the hole and began playing with it in his hand. "See over break, Monique left her mom's house and came to visit me."

Dwayne's jaw tightened, "so? What does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"You know I think I do want to play a little pool now." Corbin smirked as he grabbed a stick from the rack and took all the balls out of the holes, starting a new game as Dwayne stood off to the side.

"See Monique came to visit me late at night." He began to speak and shot one ball in the hole.

"I remember that night." Dwayne glared at Corbin.

"Yeah well, I had broken up with Kayla and obviously you and Monique were still together, but to her that didn't matter." Corbin shot another ball in the hole.

Corbin smiled at the silence coming from Dwayne's direction and continued on with his story. "So we talked and I gave her a gift and then I walked her back outside to her car." The sound of another ball in the hole was heard and Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"See that same night, before Monique left my house, she looked up at me and I looked at her and we kissed. Baby girl got some really good, soft lips." Corbin referred to Monique as baby girl.

Dwayne stood closer to Corbin, stopping him from making his last shot.

"Monique doesn't want you, she doesn't even love you." Dwayne responded.

"Well if she didn't she wouldn't have kissed me back for a long time." Corbin responded before shooting the last ball in the hole and then lightly placing the stick on the table.

Dwayne stood silent as he soaked up all the information Corbin said. Corbin didn't hear anything come out of Dwayne's mouth and began to walk away from the table towards the exit and he looked back at Dwayne.

"Hey man be excited, you're getting married soon. You're getting married to a woman that kissed me behind your back." Corbin chuckled before leaving, leaving Dwayne to think about what just happened.

Monique began to get frustrated as she saw that none of the dresses were the ones that she saw on the computer.

"You can always buy a plain white wedding dress that you like and we design and it stuff for you." Mandy suggested.

Monique looked at the last dress on the rack and examined it for a couple seconds. "Can I try this one on?"

Mandy nodded and grabbed the dress of the rack and went in the dressing room with Monique to help her put it on. "Are you guys ready?" Mandy came out of the dressing room first and seconds later Monique came out of the dressing room with the dress on.

Monique's mother was on the verge of tears and all the girls just smiled and gasps at how beautiful Monique looked in the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and wiped the tears away that were falling from her eyes. Monique turned and looked at her mother, "You like it mom?"

Her mother nodded and added, "Dwayne is going to love it too." Monique looked down at the thought of Dwayne and turned to look back in the mirror.

"Monique your butt is popping out of that dress." Lauren joked and all the girls laughed.

"Well of course we will get it fitted for her body and designed just how she likes it before the wedding. Which is in two weeks correct?" Mandy asked.

Monique nodded, still looking at herself. The door of the store opened and everyone looked to see Paige walking in the store drinking a smoothie.

"What took you so long?" Monique asked her.

"Hey nice dress, it looks good on you." Paige ignored the question by complimenting her. Paige smiled at the way Monique didn't know how to respond and then walked away.

Monique went back in the dressing room with Mandy and took the dress off and changed back in her regular clothes. Mandy and Monique's mom walked up to the front to pay for the dress while Monique met back up with the girls.

* * *

After having lunch with the girls and her mother, Monique drove to Dwayne's house. She walked inside to see him sitting at the kitchen table drinking. "Hey baby." She said wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dwayne gently removed her arms and he got up and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Monique knew something was bothering him and she wanted to know what it was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Monique asked as she entered the room to see Dwayne roughly taking off his clothes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Dwayne asked strongly.

Monique shook her head no.

"Well let me put it this way, is there something you need to tell me?" Dwayne asked, this time with more bass in his voice.

Monique shook her head no again; she didn't know what was going on and what could've made Dwayne so upset.

Dwayne stopped what he was doing, standing far away from Monique, and stared at her. She avoided the eye contact as she could see anger in his eyes. A time people would use the expression, _if looks could kill_. Monique leaned back on the dresser and looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me about that night when you went to go see Corbin that you guys kissed?" Dwayne was nearly yelling which caused Monique's eyes to go wide as she looked up at the angry man standing across the room.

"Who told you that?" Monique spoke softly and quietly.

"Corbin and I talked a little bit today and that's when he told me. But this is my question." Dwayne took a breath before continuing.

"WHY IS THE GIRL, WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY AND BE MY WIFE, KISSING ANOTHER DUDE AND NOT TELLING ME?" Dwayne began to shout. He stopped talking and then continued again but this time in a soft voice.

"Better yet Monique, why are you kissing Corbin at all?" Dwayne asked and began to walk slowly towards Monique.

Monique, who was wiping away tears, was silent and looked down. She felt her world was crashing and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Do you still love him Monique?" Dwayne caressed her cheek, which began to scare Monique. She shook her head no.

"Well obviously you do, because you kissed him. Better yet you kissed him for a long time, am I right?" Dwayne asked as he picked her up and sat her down on the dresser. Monique realized that Dwayne was now drunk and all the truth were coming out.

Monique didn't respond to his question which caused Dwayne to hold her by her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Does he kiss your neck like this?" Dwayne began to place soft kisses on Monique's neck and by her facial expression; she was sad but enjoying every minute of it. A soft moan escaped her lips which caused Dwayne to stop.

"Oh so you like that huh?" Dwayne asked as he began to rub Monique thighs.

Dwayne began to kiss Monique softly then deepened the kiss and he picked her up and led her to the bed. The only sounds coming from Monique were the sweet moans of her enjoying Dwayne's sexual presence.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this one. Review, tell your friends about it, tell them to review it! **


	33. Author's note please read!

**Hey guys It's Pinky and I just wanted to update my readers on a few things.**

** 1.) haven't been updating my stories as much as I wanted to due to the fact that I'm in school till 5 p.m. and when I get home I'm so tired and I still have to do homework.**

** 2.) So you may ask why don't you just update on the weekends? Well I can but I'm so tired on the weekend because I get no sleep during the week so I try to get some sleep during the weekend.**

** 3.) I have not forgotten about you guys and I have been reading your comments so during winter break (which is soon) my goal is to have 2 chapters from each story out. Because right now, it's just not going to happen, because if I do write something, it will suck and you guys wont like it. **

** 4.)I have been reading previous chapters from my stories and I have extreme writers block at the moment. SO if you want to help and give me suggestions on where I should take the story and what you feel should happen in the next few chapters; pitch in ideas in my inbox and if I choose your idea and also credit you on that chapter. **

**You, my readers, are important and I want to get you involved because YOU are the one reading and reviewing and I think it just makes sense that you tell me what you want to see happen. **

**So I really hope you understand what is going on in my situation and also If you start sending suggestions in now, I may be able to write and the chapters may be out earlier than I said. **

**Much love and keep telling people about my stories and tell them to review so I know what they think.**

**P.S. I am writing a new story (I'm crazy aint I?) but I want to know what you think it should be centered around so give me ideas and If that story happens, I will credit you on that also. **


	34. Chapter 34

Monique woke up the next morning to see Dwayne putting on some shoes. She remembered everything that had happened last night and didn't know what to say. She felt bad for lying to him and kissing Chad.

"Dwayne, baby where you going?" Monique looked at him as he turned around.

Dwayne planted a sweet kiss on Monique's lips and then stared in her eyes. "I forgive you. You kissed Corbin and didn't tell me. But you say you don't love him, and I love you so I trust your word."

Monique smiled and kissed Dwayne passionately and then pulled away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting with the guys about my bachelor party." Dwayne replied before kissing Monique one last time. "I love you."

Monique smiled, "I love you too." Dwayne smiled before walking out of the house.

Monique lied down and was counting down the days to her wedding. There was only five days left till her wedding day. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She answered her phone to hear Lauren on the other end.

"Monique there is someone I want you to meet, can you come down to the pancake house?" Lauren sounded really excited.

"Now?" Monique rubbed her forehead.

"Yes!" Lauren yelled.

"Fine give me at least half an hour." Monique agreed and hung up the phone to get ready to meet Lauren.

* * *

Monique walked in the Pancake House to see Lauren and Craig sitting at the table. Lauren saw her and greeted her as Monique sat across from the two.

"I'm Craig, you must be Monique." Craig introduced himself.

"Monique, Craig is the guy who does the photo shoots with me." Lauren had a big grin on her face. "We've known each other for a long time and we're dating now."

Monique smiled and congratulated her friend, "is that what you called me here for?"

Lauren shook her head no, "Craig agreed to do the pictures for the wedding."

Monique nodded, "well how do his pictures turn out?"

Craig pulled out a portfolio, "I knew you would ask."

Monique looked through the portfolio and liked what she was seeing. "You're hired, how much should I pay you?"

Craig shook his head, "You know my lady, no cost."

Monique smiled, "I'm liking you already. You better treat Lauren right, she's like my little sister and I will fight a guy if I have to."

Craig put his hands up in defense and they all laughed.

"So Lauren what's the plans for the bachelorette party?" Monique asked Lauren as they ordered drinks.

"We're having it at the resort where the wedding is going to be, but we're having a hotel room for the party." Lauren pulled out her notepad with all the information on them.

"Lovely." Monique smiled and the three continued having their breakfast.

* * *

Monique drove back to campus and went to see some of her friends. She walked into the lounge and saw Corbin, Carnell, and Patrick sitting on the couch playing the game.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled to Corbin.

"Well games over." Carnell said and he and Patrick left the room.

Corbin put the game on pause and stared at Monique, "don't you look beautiful today."

Monique walked towards Corbin but left space in between them, "how dare you tell Dwayne that we kissed? I mean are you stupid? What the hell was going through your mind?"

Corbin got up and began to walk past Monique and into the kitchen, "He thought he was hot stuff. The brother was getting in my face so I had to let him know what was going on."

Monique followed him and stared him in the face. "You just can't let me be happy can you?"

Corbin was silent and Monique scoffed and turned to walk away, "Monique, you know that kiss meant something."

Monique looked over her shoulder to see Corbin staring at her and proceeded to walk towards Ashley's room. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Ashley, Liz and Keke sitting on beds.

"Hey guys, I am so exhausted." Monique said and fell dramatically on the floor and the girls laughed.

"What are you exhausted from? I hope it's not from planning this wedding because that's what we're doing. All you have to do is show up." Keke said and laughed.

"No, over Christmas break Corbin and I kissed while I was engaged to Dwayne and he found out." Monique explained.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Liz asked shocked as the girls slid on the floor to get the juicy scoop from their best friend.

Monique nodded, "I told Dwayne that it didn't mean anything and that I didn't have any feelings for Corbin so he's forgiven me."

"Well that's good, so what are you exhausted from?" Ashley asked.

"I lied; my whole relationship with Dwayne has been based on a lie." Monique sat and looked at the big rock on her finger.

"Monique you have to tell him the truth." Ashley said.

"But who does she tell the truth to? Corbin or Dwayne?" Keke Asked.

"Neither, if you tell Dwayne he'll be crushed and if you tell Corbin, well I don't know what he'll do." Liz said.

"So you do still like Corbin?" Keke asked.

"To be honest, I don't even know." Monique replied and covered her face in her hands.

* * *

Days passed and the girls were now at Monique's bachelorette party while Dwayne was having his very own bachelor party. It was the night before the wedding and the party was just about ending because it was getting late.

"Alright ladies, it's about time to hit the sheets. Monique you especially need to be in bed." Ashley said as all of the ladies headed upstairs except Monique.

"Mo, you coming?" Ashley looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be there go ahead." Monique responded.

Ashley nodded and headed up the stairs. Monique began to put some of the food away when there was a light knock on the door and she walked over to answer. She opened the door to see Corbin standing in the doorway.

"Corbin what are you doing here?" Monique looked behind him.

"I just wanted to see you is that okay? Can I come in?" Corbin asked and Monique stepped to the side.

"Why don't we stay out front." Monique was confused but walked out front with Corbin.

They sat down at a bench in silence.

"You look beautiful, Dwayne is a lucky man." Corbin looked down at his hands.

"I know the last time we talked we were arguing but I just wanted you to know that you are one of my best friends Corbin. You're actually more than a best friend." Monique smiled and looked down.

"What's more than a best friend?" Corbin looked up at her.

Monique chuckled, "I don't know. But I do know is that I want you to be at my wedding."

Corbin smirked, got up and paced around. "The wedding, Monique are you really going to marry this guy tomorrow?"

Monique got up and walked towards him. "Of course I am."

"Do you love him?" Corbin asked.

Monique looked down and walked a few feet away from Corbin, "of course I do, I'm marrying him aren't I?"

"Just because you marry someone doesn't mean you truly love that person. There are people out in this world that are marrying people who they don't really love while the person who they truly love is sitting out there waiting on them." Corbin said and Monique turned around and faced him.

"You know what I mean?" Corbin stared her in her eyes.

Monique nodded, "Well it's getting late I think It's time I go to sleep." She started to walk back inside.

Corbin grabbed her arm gently and turned her towards him. "Just answer this question for me. We had good times right?" Monique nodded.

"If you get married to this guy, all our good times will be over." Corbin said and let go of her arm.

Monique walked towards the door then turned and spoke, "be at my wedding?"

Corbin looked down, "I can't promise anything but I'll try. You know it's hard to support something you don't really believe in."

"I know, goosdnight Corbin." She went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Monique."


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter is the longest one I believe I have ever done. But I just want to stop for a minute and thank everyone who left reviews and sent me messages in my inbox, you guys motivated me to finish this story and I just want to thank you. This is the chapter that you all have all been waiting for so I hope you're not disappointed with what you read.**

* * *

**THE WEDDING DAY**

Monique's mom arrived in Monique's room the next morning at the resort to wake her daughter up.

"Monique baby, it's your wedding today. Wake up my precious one." Monique's mom said as she carried a cup of tea with honey in for Monique.

Monique slowly opened her eyes to see her mother placing the cup on the nightstand and hugged her mother. "Well good morning to you too baby."

Monique smiled at her mom as she was handed the tea and took a sip. Her smile faded away as she felt pain coming from inside her head. Her mom got off her bed and walked towards the mirror and stared at herself and then turned around and saw her daughter. Monique's head was resting on her hand and her eyes were close.

"Honey, you are getting married to that fine, rich boy Dwayne. You should be happy, I know I am." Her mother said.

"Mom I have a headache." Monique said to her mom without opening her eyes.

Monique's mom walked over to her daughter and pulled her arm gently, dragging her out of the bed and leading her to the bathroom. They stood outside of the bathroom door as Taylor wiped her eyes and opened them to look at her mother.

"Baby that's just your nerves, I had them on my wedding day don't worry. Now your towel and robe is in the bathroom now all you have to do is take your shower, put on your robe, and then meet me downstairs so we can head to the trailers to get your make up done." Her mom said and opened the door for Monique to walk in the bathroom. Monique turned on the water in the tub and then went and sat on the sink, closing her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

* * *

Corbin was back at the dorm with Druex in his dorm watching Druex get ready for the wedding.

"Corbin man would you just put on your clothes. The wedding starts in a few hours and it's a drive from here to the resort." Druex said as he picked out what suit to wear.

Corbin was sitting on his bed in his pajamas flipping through channels on the television. "Dude I'm not going. She's going to marry Dwayne today, what do I need to be there for?"

Druex turned around and looked at Corbin, "dude, this is an important day for Monique, whether you like her marrying Dwayne or not Corbin its happening." Druex turned back around and put on a watch to match his suit and his put on his diamond stud earrings and looked in the mirror at Corbin. "So if I were you, I would get up and get dress so you can show your support for your friend."

Corbin stayed silent as Druex finished getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Monique was now in her robe heading outside to the trailer where all of the bridesmaids and the bride's makeup would be done. Her mother left to check on the place where her wedding would be held and left Lauren to walk with Monique to the trailer.

"Lauren I have to tell you something." Monique looked straight ahead as she walked with her best friend.

"Monique, if it has to do with you or Corbin, I don't want to hear it because it might mess up this beautiful day." Lauren said sternly.

Monique nodded and stopped walking and turned her attention towards Lauren, "fine, then I'll just say that I love you and I want to thank you for you and the girls being so supportive with EVERYTHING since we met. Things may change after today, but I'll still love you."

Lauren smiled and hugged her best friend and they continued walking to the trailer. They arrived to the big trailer and walked inside to be greeted by everyone. Mark, the guy who would be doing Monique's makeup, led her to a chair and started taking her hair out of the clips. Monique closed her eyes and tried to relax as Mark did her hair and Sally did her makeup.

Monique went back to thinking when she and Dwayne first met and her thoughts of first seeing him. She remembered the times they went skating and how he was there for her performance. She thought back to the time they sung together at Monique's church over break. She smiled at those thoughts.

Her smile faded away as she thought back at Corbin coming to see her last night. She realized her marrying Dwayne today would be the last time her Corbin could really be best friends. Because now it would have to be she and Dwayne. Monique thought back to the kisses that Corbin gave her and when they first made out in Monique's bed. A big grin appeared on her face.

"She's excited about her wedding day, she's smiling." Sally said as she put eye liner on Monique.

Monique ignored the comment and continued smiling as she thought about all the good times she and Corbin had.

* * *

Back at the dorm, druex was dressed and ready to go. He was about to head out of the room when he took one last look at Corbin. He was still lying down in his bed.

"So you're seriously not going?" Druex asked one last time.

Corbin response was him turning the television up louder. Druex shook his head and walked out of his room, meeting the rest of the guys in the front. Some of them were stunned not to see Corbin but they understood why Corbin wouldn't go. A girl that he's still in love with is getting married to another man.

Back in his room, Corbin pulled out a tiny box from his night stand and opened it. He smiled at the object before him and then closed the box back shut. He sat the box back in a drawer but stopped when he saw a tiny picture of him and Monique when they went dancing. Corbin put the box on his nightstand, got up and headed to the shower.

* * *

Monique's hair and makeup was now finished and she was on her way to put on her dress. Ashley and Keke went inside to help her put it on while Lauren and the other girls went to go put on their dresses. Some girls stood outside of Monique's room and others were in the lobby away from where people would enter for the wedding. Monique's dad knocked on the door and was let in by Ashley.

"Ashley you look beautiful." Monique's dad complimented his daughter's friend. When he saw Keke he did the same.

"Can I have some time alone with my daughter please?" he asked the two girls.

"Yeah, Monique will be waiting for you outside when you're done." Ashley said and she and Keke grabbed their flowers and exited.

Monique stared at herself in the mirror smoothing out her dress. Her dad walked up behind her and spoke, "pumpkin, I've waited a long time for this day."

Monique got up and drunk a glass of water then turned back to her dad. She watched as he pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a diamond necklace. "Your great grandmother wore this on her wedding day, which passed it down to your grandma who then passed it down to your mother. She said they all got everything they wanted on their wedding day; nothing went wrong. Now I'm passing this down to you." Monique turned around and let her father put the necklace on her.

Monique touched the diamonds and looked in the mirror as they nearly blinded her from them being so shiny. She turned back to her dad and hugged him tightly. "Your momma told me you had nerves this morning, how are they now?" he asked when Monique let go and she went to put on her earrings.

"They're still there, just not as bad as they were before." Monique responded.

"Once you see Dwayne as you walk down that aisle, they'll go away. Trust me." Her dad kissed her on the cheek and then walked out of the room, waiting for her to be walked down the aisle. Monique stared at herself one last time then grabbed her flowers and walked out of the room hugged Ashley, Lauren, and Keke.

"Since you're getting married, that means you won't live on campus anymore. You'll live in a house with Dwayne." Lauren said when the girl finished hugging.

"I love you girls the most." Monique said almost on the verge of tears, she quickly dabbed her eyes, not messing up her makeup and the girls proceeded on down to the lobby to begin the most important day that will change everything.

* * *

Corbin was fully dressed, with his suit on and ready to go until he felt he was missing something. He realized he didn't want to miss Monique's big day, besides she wanted him to be there. He picked up the tiny box and stuck it in his pants pocket and headed out of the dorm and to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the resort.

* * *

Monique and her dad watched as her bridesmaids left one by one to walk down the aisle to the soulful music being played in the wedding. Monique's dad walked beside her and she linked arms with him.

"Monique, once you say I do, you make a commitment to God, yourself and your husband, forever. Are you ready?" He looked at her.

Monique smiled and nodded as she saw people stand and the doors opened for her and her dad to slowly walk down the hall. As Monique walked down the aisle she saw the faces of all her friends and loved ones but the one face she didn't see was Corbin. She smiled but deep down inside she was sad that her best friend was missing. She saw Dwayne standing at the alter and was amazed at how good he looked. Monique and her father reached the front of the alter and stood in front of the preacher with Dwayne.

"Who gives this beautiful woman away to this man?" the preacher asked.

Monique's father put a finger up, "I do your honor." He joked to lighten up the mood and a few people laughed.

He put Taylor's hand in Dwayne's hand and then kissed his daughter before walking away to sit next to his wife. The preacher began speaking and everyone's focus was on the couple ready to be married. Chad quietly came in and sat in the back row and looked at Monique, even though he could only see the backside of her. Monique and Dwayne said their vows and looked back at the preacher.

Corbin got up from his seat and walked quietly a few rows up, but people didn't pay him any attention.

"If there is a reason why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher spoke.

Corbin continued walking up to the alter, "I have a reason." Some of Dwayne's family members sitting in the audience tried to pull Corbin back but it didn't work because he kept talking. Monique and Dwayne turned around to see Corbin still trying to make his way up to the alter and everyone turned around to look.

"Monique, baby if you will have me to be your husband, I will love you and care for you whenever. Baby please!" Corbin said as Dwayne's family members got stronger and were now pulling Corbin back until Corbin forced them off of him and headed towards Monique.

Monique smiled and took one last look at Dwayne, "I'm sorry Dwayne." She gave him back the wedding ring and ran towards Corbin and he picked her up and spun her around.

Dwayne shook his head and him and his family all left. Corbin put Monique back on the ground and kissed her so passionately.

"Is there anyone getting married in here today?" the preacher spoke loudly.

Monique smiled, "We are." Corbin responded and led Monique to the alter.

"You know I don't really know you so you better treat Monique right." The preacher said to Corbin.

He pulled out a big chain from his pocket and wrapped it around the necks of Corbin and Monique.

"The hook on this chain connects to three other strands. The three strands each stand for something that will lead a successful marriage, your mom and dad knows Monique." The preacher looked over at Monique's parents who were holding hands and smiling.

"One strand stands for you Corbin and the other stands for Monique. But the third strand is the most powerful out of you both. God is the third strand, if god isn't in your marriage; there is no way your marriage can survive. It's a very strong chain with all three strands and if one is missing, the whole chain will fall apart. " The preacher spoke and then

"Corbin do you take this woman to be your wife? To love her, communicate with her, care for her when she's sick till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Corbin smiled really hard and held Monique's hand.

The preacher asked Monique the same question and without hesitation she responded, "I do."

"Without further ado, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bleu. Sir, you may now kiss your bride." The preacher spoke and Corbin grabbed Monique and kissed her passionately.

Everyone stood up and smiled at the happy couple, while most were clapping and cheering. Corbin picked Monique up and carried her bridal style out of the resort while the family followed behind them. Corbin sat Monique in the seat of his fresh car with the rooftop down as the family gathered outside. He pulled out the box from his pocket and took the big ring out and slid it on to Monique's finger. She stared at it and smiled before passionately kissing Corbin. They said bye to all of their loved ones before pulling off onto the road starting their new life together.

"I bet you thought I wasn't going to come huh?" Corbin looked at his beautiful wife.

Monique touched the necklace her dad put on her and remembered back to the story he told her.

"No, I knew I was going to get everything I wanted and I did." Monique smiled and Corbin kissed her on the lips.

They drove and drove till they made it to the airport for a trip to Hawaii. Monique was happy, Corbin was happy. "What's going to happen next?" Monique asked.

"Only god knows, let him work his magic." Corbin responded and smiled at Monique as they continued driving.

**Well that was the last chapter for this story but trust me there will be a sequel, only if you guys want it so let me know. Tell me what you think. Were you all satisfied? Trust me this is only the beginning. Till next time, I'm pinky and thank you for enjoying the first series I put out. P.s I want a lot of reviews on this one because I really want to know what you guys think and what you feel should happen next or if I should just leave the story like it is.**

**Xoxo **** !**


End file.
